


Pokémon: Kanto Summer Camp

by Nocturnal Jay (NocturnalJay)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot of Ash Ships, F/M, NegaiShipping, Pearlshipping - Freeform, Shipping, advanceshipping - Freeform, amourshipping, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 67,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalJay/pseuds/Nocturnal%20Jay
Summary: This is the first story I ever wrote on my YouTube channel. I had to take the story down, due to some copyright crap with ShoPro, which I wasn't even at fault for. But, here's the text version!I started writing this in 2016 and finished in early 2018. It's a nice, comedic, feel-good story with some drama and sadness thrown in there. It'll feature a lot of shippings, most of which are with Satoshi (Ash), but as for which Ash ship wins, you'll have to find out at the end! (No spoiling if you've already seen it on YouTube).It's written in mainly script format, but with some shades of prose as well. I prefer script format for several reasons, so please be open-minded. I know it might not look like normal stories, but I promise it's worth the read!It contains about 40 characters, more or less, who attend a summer camp in Kanto. The characters are averagely about 18 or older (yes, pretend that it makes sense for 18-year-olds to be at a summer camp, just pretend!). I tried to keep a lot of realism with this story that I wasn't seeing with other ones. The story is finished, so check it out and leave some (positive) feedback!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see Ash and 3 other girls individually get ready for the camp! This gives us a look at their personalities, along with some hints about what might be coming later!

Saturday, May 14, 2016: Pallet Town, Kanto: 8:48pm

Hanako Ketchum's house (Delia)  
Hanako knocks on Satoshi's (Ash) door.

Delia: "Ash, would you like some help with your packing?"  
Ash: "Sure, mom!"  
Delia enters and begins helping Ash pack his clothes.  
Delia: "You sure you don't wanna pack any more clothes than this?"  
Ash: "Are you crazy? You know I wear the same 5 outfits. That's plenty! Most characters just wear the same 1 outfit."  
Delia: *laughs* "And why is that?"  
Ash: "Because of TV magic, I guess." *laughs*  
As they're almost done packing, ...  
Delia: "Where's Pikachu?"  
Ash: "Oh, he's in the corner napping. We both need our energy for tomorrow!"  
Delia: *smiles* "Are you excited for Professor Oak's camp?"  
Ash: "Heck, yes! I'm gonna love Camp Pokémon! This was a good idea from Professor Oak! I heard there were gonna be people from all kinds of regions, from here in Kanto to even Kalos! I'm gonna get to meet a lot of folks and some brand new Pokémon, too!"  
Delia: "Kalos, huh? That's where PKU is, right? You're gonna be ready to go there, too?"  
Ash: "Yup! College is gonna be awesome! I'll have to work extra hard since I didn't go to the Viridian or the Lavender academies."  
Delia: "Right, and also because you waited an extra year. But I know you can do it!"  
Ash: "Thanks, mom! I'm gonna be a great Pokémon master and professor!"  
Delia: "That's my Ash! ... Oh yeah, before I forget!" *Reaches into her pocket* "So Ash, your birthday is next Sunday, and since you'll be at the camp, I have an early present for you!" *Hands Ash a necklace* "Just something so that you'll always have a piece of home with you wherever you go!"  
Ash: "That's amazing, mom! It looks perfect! I'm gonna cherish this always!"  
Delia: "I'm glad! You finally won't be a teenager anymore. You're getting old!"  
Ash: "Moommmm, 20 isn't old!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!!" *He joins Ash and Delia*  
Delia: *chuckles* "Oh, hey Pikachu! And of course it's not old! ... You're probably gonna meet some old friends at the camp, too! Maybe even Shigeru!"  
Ash: "Shigeru? ... Oh, that's Gary, right? Yeah, he actually told me he's gonna be there, which makes sense since his grandfather organized the camp! He's more of a rival than a friend, but I guess he's ok. He irks me sometimes, though!"  
Delia: "Wait, I thought Gary was gonna run Professor Oak's lab while he was at the camp."  
Ash: "Nah, he has like, assistants to run his lab. Gary's the only one I know who will be there. The camp should have about 40 people, according to Gary. It's gonna be huge!"  
Delia: "40 people is way more than I thought. You'll definitely make a lot of friends, then!"  
Ash: "And meet tons of new Pokémon! Right, Pikachu?"  
Pikachu: "Pi pika chu chu!"  
Delia: "Right! Well I'll leave you to finish packing on your own. Get plenty of sleep and we'll head to Saffron City tomorrow afternoon for registration!"  
Ash: "Ok, mom! See ya later! And thanks again for my birthday present!"  
Delia: "No problem!" *exits room and closes door*  
Pikachu: "Pika pika?"  
Ash: "Oh, that's right! Look at what mom gave me for my birthday!" *shows Pikachu the necklace*  
Pikachu: *happily* "Aaaahhhh pika pi pika!"  
Ash: "I'm gonna keep this close to me for my entire life! And you and I are gonna have an awesome time at Camp Pokémon tomorrow, right?"  
Pikachu: "Pika!!"  
Ash finishes packing and later heads to bed at around midnight.

Still Saturday, May 14, 2016: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh: 9:16pm  
Ayako Berlitz's house (Johanna)  
Johanna: "Dawn! Come down to dinner! Tonight's your last night before Camp Pokémon!"  
Dawn: (from upstairs) "Coming!"  
At the dinner table  
Johanna: "So when's registration, again?"  
Dawn: "Oh, we can register anytime tomorrow starting at 2pm until 8pm."  
Johanna: "Great! Have you packed?"  
Dawn: "I started. I'll finish after dinner."  
Johanna: "I'm glad you have this opportunity, Dawn. Professor Oak is very wise and this camp of his will be an excellent learning experience!"  
Dawn: "I am so pumped! I can't wait to see who I'll meet! This will be one of the best summers ever!"  
Johanna: *chuckles* "I'm happy that you're so eager! Is Piplup ready as well?"  
Dawn: "Yes! We're gonna make so many friends!"  
Johanna: "More than friends, riggghhttt?"  
Dawn: "Umm, what do you mean?"  
Johanna: "You're gonna meet a nice young man up there also, correct?"  
Dawn: "Mom! I don't know! Uhh... I'm not good with relationships!"  
Johanna: "Don't be so hard on yourself. Any man would be lucky to have you!"  
Dawn: "Mom, you're making me nervous. I just wanna enjoy the camp for now. I-- I don't know if I'm ready for a boyfriend."  
Johanna: *chuckles* "As you wish. ... Make sure to come around and visit on July 19th!"  
Dawn: *laughs* "On my birthday? Of course, mom, I'll come visit! And sooner, as well. I'm gonna miss this town too much to stay away for too long!"  
Johanna: "I'm glad to hear! Behave and don't get into any trouble."  
Dawn: "I won't mom! I'm an adult and I'm gonna act like one, but I WILL have some fun! It's not like I'm in my 70s." *laughs*  
Johanna: "Of course! And I'm always a phone call away if you need me!"  
Dawn: "Same with me!"

EVEN STILL Saturday, May 14, 2016: Petalburg City, Hoenn: 9:03pm  
Mitsuko Taylor's House (Caroline)  
Max: "So you're taking me with you, right May?"  
May: "Max, you know you have to be at least 16 to go to Camp Pokémon."  
Max: "So I got 2 more years left! That's close enough. Now take me!"  
May: "No! Now get out of my room, I need to finish packing."  
Max: "I'll leave if you take me to the camp."  
May: "No!"  
Max: "Yes!"  
May: "No!"  
Max: "Yes!"  
May: "No!"  
Max: "Certainly!"  
May: "No!"  
Max: "Indeed!"  
May: "No!"  
Max: "Most definitely!"  
May: "No!"  
Max: "Precisely!"  
May: "No!"  
Max: "Indubitably!"  
May: "Hell no!"  
Max: "I'm telling mom you cursed!"  
May: "You forget that I'm 18! That doesn't work on me anymore!"  
Max: "So that means I can come to the camp, right?"  
May: "Mom! Max won't leave me alone so I can pack!"  
Caroline: (from downstairs) "Masato Max Taylor! Let your sister pack!"  
Max: "Yes ma'am!" *leaves the room*  
16 minutes later: Downstairs in the living room with Max and May's parents  
May: *coming downstairs* "I'm finished packing!"  
Norman: "That's great, dear! Gonna watch some TV with the family before your big day tomorrow?"  
May: "I sure am!"  
Caroline: "I'm so proud of you, May! Your first summer camp full of new things to learn AND you start going to PKU in the fall! You have a big future!"  
Max: "PKU is Pokémon Kalos University, right? You're taking me with you there, May?"  
May: "Max, you have to be at least 18 to go there! You have an even longer way to go for that!"  
Max: "Rules were made to be broken, you know!"  
May: "So are your bones!"  
Caroline: "Masato, you have 4 short years before it's time for PKU. It'll fly by!"  
Norman: "Right! Plus, you should enjoy these best years of your life while you can."  
Max: "I never get to have fun! Why can't I have nice things?"  
Caroline: "May, don't forget to come visit us every now and then! Family time is everything!"  
May: "I will, mom!"  
Max: "And because you'll miss me too much!"  
May: "Yeah, you are so off."  
Max: "Whatever, just know that I'm gonna be training very hard and when you're done with camp, I wanna have a Pokémon battle against your Bulbasaur!"  
May: "Ha! You are so on!"  
Norman: "I'll be sure to referee that battle! Don't let me down, son!"  
May: "Daaaddddd!"  
Norman: "Oh! I-- I'm sure you'll do fine too, Haruka!" *leans over to Max* *whispers* "destroy, conquer, obliterate!"  
*Max gives Norman a thumbs-up*  
Caroline: "Just don't be up too late tonight. We have quite a drive to Saffron City tomorrow for your registration."  
May: "Yes ma'am! I can't wait!"

HOLY CRAP IT'S STILL Saturday May 14, 2016!!: Vaniville Town, Kalos: 10:38pm  
Saki Nobles's house (Grace)  
*footsteps go down the stairs and towards the kitchen*  
Grace: (from the living room) "Serena? Is that you?"  
Serena: "Yes mom, I came to get a drink."  
Grace: "Nervous about your big day tomorrow?"  
Serena: "You always think I'm nervous about things. I'll have you know that I'm fully prepared for tomorrow."  
Grace: "Oh Serena, come on, you've been shy your whole life. I know you like I know the back of my book that has a picture of the back of a hand."  
Serena (as she walks to the living room): "I mean I-- I'm getting better at controlling that."  
Grace: "You wouldn't even go to that Cyllage festival last week."  
Serena: "I couldn't! There were gonna be humans there!"  
Grace: *chuckles* "I figured that. I bet that's the reason you didn't go to one of the academies, either. I thought the Anistar Academy was a good choice."  
Serena: "No! That sundial spells nothing but trouble and I don't wanna be in that city when that trouble happens!"  
Grace: "Oh come on, an academy would've been a great chance for you to overcome your shyness."  
Serena: "Moommm! You're not helping! Camp Pokémon is gonna be different! I'm gonna speak to everyone there!"  
Grace: "Suuurrreee sweetie. Whatever you say."  
Serena: "Ugghhh!"  
Grace: "Don't forget that whenever I pick you up for you to visit, you gotta brush up on your Rhyhorn riding skills."  
Serena: "Mom, I told you I'm getting tired of all that Rhyhorn racing!"  
Grace: "Nonsense! You're a talented rider and racing is in your blood!"  
Serena: "Just because you were a professional at that doesn't mean I need to become one, too!"  
Grace: "Oh Serena, you'll love it! And with you going to college in Lumiose City, you'll be closer to home and able to visit more often to practice!"  
Serena: "Oh yeah, I forgot about PKU! There's gonna be even more human species there than at Camp Pok--"  
Grace: "Someone nervous over there?"  
Serena: "N-- no! I'm fine! ..." *starts rushing to her room* "I should make sure I have everything packed! We have a long drive tom--"  
Grace: "Wait, Serena! One more thing before you do that."  
Serena: "Whhaaattt???"  
Grace: "You're 18 years old and you haven't been in a relationship. I think you should take this opportunity at camp to find a nice young man to spend your time with. I wanna meet him one day, too!"  
Serena: "Uh-- ummm... Too many boys these days are bad news. I-- I don't think I'll be able to find someone... I might need to keep to myself."  
Grace: "You never know if you don't try."  
Serena: "I-- I... I don't know, I..."  
Grace: *smiles* "How else will you ever make me a grandmother one day?" *laughs*  
Serena: *blushes* "MOM! I-- I gotta go!"  
Grace: "Ok honey. It's a couple of hours to get to Kanto, so we have a long drive tomorrow!"  
Serena: "Ok, mom!" *Rushes back upstairs to her room*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter! Leave a Kudos, write a positive comment, and subscribe for updates!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and many others arrive at the camp and begin to meet some interesting people!

The next day: Sunday, May 15, 2016: 4:13pm  
Ash: "Oh man! Ready, Pikachu?"  
Pikachu: "Pi pika!"  
Ash: "Let's get to mom! It's time to head to registration!"  
*Ash rushes down the stairs*  
Ash: "Mom! Let's go! Let's do this! Time for registration! Time for the camp! Why are we still here?! Let's depart!"  
Delia: *chuckles* "Well Ash, you seem rather dull this afternoon. I thought you would be more excited!"  
Ash: *laughs* "I'm all dressed and ready for Saffron City!"  
Delia: "Well let's head over there! Let's load your bags in the trunk."  
*Ash rushes out the front door to the car with some bags without responding.*  
Delia: *laughs* "That Ash has always been the eager and adventurous one."  
Once the car is loaded, Hanako and Satoshi head off towards Saffron City.

34 minutes later: Saffron City, Kanto: 5:02pm  
Ash (looking out the car window as they pull up to the camp): "Wow, quite a few cars here already! People have already registered. I can't wait to meet my roommates!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"  
Satoshi and Hanako exit the car and head towards the registration table.  
Nurse Joy 2: "Hello there! I'm Nurse Joy! Welcome to Camp Pokémon! You're here to register, right?"  
Ash: "Absolutely!"  
Delia: "That's right!"  
Nurse Joy 2: "Wonderful! Just fill out this form and we'll check your name in the database if you've already signed up, and we'll give you your room list and room key!"  
Ash: *thinking* (Hmm, this is kind of a longer form than I thought. But no worries! I'm still super excited!)  
Delia: "I'll be by the car, Ash. Just come find me when you're finished."  
Ash: "Ok!"

As Ash is filling out his form, he looks over and notices another girl filling out her form.  
Ash (approaching the girl): "Hey there! Are you one of the other people attending this camp, too?"  
Skyla: "I sure am! Hi there! What's your name?"  
Ash: "I'm Satoshi Ketchum, but you can call me Ash! And this is my buddy, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pi pika!"  
Skyla: "Hello there Ash and Pikachu! My name's Huuro Ueda!"  
Ash: "Wow, that name's awesome, but kinda hard to say."  
Skyla: *laughs* "You can just call me Skyla if you want!"  
Ash: "Ok that's better! Hi Skyla!"  
Skyla: "Are you excited for this camp?"  
Ash: "Hell yeah! I've been looking forward to this for weeks!"  
Skyla: "That's nice. So Mr. Ketchum, how old are you?"  
Ash: "I'm 19, but my birthday is next Sunday and I'll be 20. And you?"  
Skyla: "I'm 21, and happy early birthday! I'm afraid my birthday isn't for another 9 months!"  
Ash: "Thanks, Skyla! Hey, lemme fill out this form and then I'll meet you afterwards and maybe we can take a tour of the place!"  
Skyla: "I'd like that, Ash! I'll finish too. See you in a few!"  
Ash goes to finish his form  
Skyla: *thinking* (He's so energetic and interesting. I think I'll like spending time with him!)  
Ash finishes his form and brings it to the Nurse Joy.  
Ash: "I'm finished! Where do I turn this in?"  
Nurse Joy 2: "Oh yeah! Take that to Officer Junsar at the end of the table and she'll give you your rooming list and key!"  
Ash: "Cool!" *approaches Officer Junsar* "Here's my form, Officer Junsar!"  
Officer Jenny 3: "Great! But you can call me Officer Jenny if you want! I'll check the database and give you your list, which will have your cabin number and roommates."  
Officer Jenny 3: ... "Ok, I see your name here! Here's your rooming list and key!"  
Ash: *taking the list and key* "Thanks, Officer Jenny!"  
Officer Jenny 3: "And here's a rough schedule of upcoming events, which are subject to change. Just know that for now, there's an orientation at 8:30pm with Professor Oak in the auditorium! Feel free to head to your room to check it out and explore the camp. There's a wonderful pool, tennis court, and more!"  
Ash: *takes the schedule* "That's gonna be awesome! Will do! Whoo!"  
Pikachu: "Pi pika chu!"  
Skyla is right behind him in line, getting her rooming list, schedule, and key.  
Ash holds up the rooming list so he can see whom his roommates will be:

Room 103:  
Takeshi Harrison  
Satoshi Ketchum  
Shu Rogers

Ash: "Hmm, Takeshi and Shu. Why does that first name sound so familiar?"  
Skyla: "Hey Ash! Got your rooming list, too, huh?"  
Ash: "Yep!"  
Skyla: "Ready to explore the camp?"  
Ash: "Hold on, I need to say bye to my mom first and get my stuff to my room."  
Skyla: "Oh right, I gotta do the same thing, but with my grandfather. We'll just meet up afterwards! Dial my room phone when you're done! It looks like I'm in..." *glances at the rooming list* "...room 203!"  
Ash: "Cool! I'm 103, haha! Ok, see you in a few!"  
Skyla: "Alright!"  
As Ash rushes off, Skyla looks at her rooming list:

Room 203:  
Asuna Mura  
Kamitsure Sawashiro  
Huuro Ueda

Skyla: "Asuna and Kamitsure? Hmm. I don't know any of those girls, but I'm sure they'll be awesome!" *glances at Kamitsure's name* "And Ash thought MY name was hard to pronounce?" *chuckles*  
Ash approaches his mom at the car  
Delia: "Hi Ash, you registered?"  
Ash: "Yes! I met a nice girl named Hur-- umm, Huo-- umm... she's called Skyla! Let's get my stuff to my cabin!"  
Delia: "That's nice, and ok let's do it!"  
Satoshi and Hanako approach Cabin 103 and head inside, unloading bags.  
Ash (seeing that no one's there): "Awesome, I guess I'm the first one in the cabin!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pi!"  
Delia: "Oh dear, this place is very nice! I have no idea why they call these cabins. They're very well furnished. They're condos!"  
Ash: "Yeah, it looks awesome! Oh yeah, there's an orientation meeting at 8:30. And I guess my roommates will be in eventually. They have about 2 and a half hours before registration is over."  
Delia: "What are you gonna do in the meantime?"  
Ash: "I'm meeting up with Skyla so we can tour the place!"  
Delia: "Excellent!"  
They finish unloading bags.  
Delia: "I think I'll head back to Pallet Town for now. You're not far from home, so if you ever wanna visit, I can arrange to come pick you up! Call me if you need me. Bye, sweetie and bye Pikachu!"  
Ash: "Bye mom!"  
Pikachu: "Pi pika chu!"  
Hanako drives off, heading back to Pallet Town.  
Ash: "This camp is amazing! Gotta see the rest of it! I guess I'll call Skyla now."  
Ash gets the cabin phone and calls Skyla's cabin's phone. *phone ringing on the other end* Skyla: "Hello?"  
Ash: "Hey! It's Ash! I just finished unloading my bags. We're still checking the camp out?"  
Skyla: "Yeah! I'm still here with my grandfather getting settled and then we can meet up! Where did you wanna meet?"  
Ash: "How about by your cabin?"  
Skyla: "Sounds perfect!"  
Ash: "Ok, I'll meet you there in a few!"  
Skyla: "Cool! Bye!" Ash: "Bye!"  
Ash: *hangs phone up* "C'mon, Pikachu! Let's take a tour of the campgrounds!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"

Ash heads towards the girls' cabins, and passes one of the guys' cabins on the way.  
???: "Hey there!"  
*Ash stops and turns to look* "Who was that?"  
???: "Over here! You must be one of the campers!"  
Ash sees the guy at the front door of his cabin and walks towards him  
Ash: "Yep, I am! I'm Satoshi Ketchum, but you can call me Ash! And this is my buddy Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pi pika!"  
Sawyer: "Nice to meet you! I'm Shota Ohtani! But just call me Sawyer!"  
Ash: "Awesome, hey there, Sawyer!"  
Sawyer: "So where are you from, Ash?"  
Ash: "I come from Pallet Town here in the Kanto region. How bout you?"  
Sawyer: "Pallet Town? I must write that down! I'm from Verdanturf Town in the Hoenn region!"  
Ash: "Oh, I think I've heard of that place! It's very windy, isn't it?"  
Sawyer: "Yep! There's a lot of wind, so as a result, we don't get any falling ash, Ash!"  
Ash: *chuckles* "Cool! Which cabin is this?"  
Sawyer: "This is cabin 105. One of my roommates is in there somewhere." *looks inside* "Kengo! Wanna meet my new friend?"  
Kenny: "Oh, hi there! My name is Kengo Hudson, but you can call me Kenny!"  
Ash: "Hey there!"  
Sawyer: "That's Satoshi... umm, what's your last name again?"  
Ash: "Ketchum!"  
Sawyer: "Oh yeah! Satoshi Ketchum! I simply must write that down! But he also goes by Ash!"  
Ash: "Sawyer, you remind me of a friend of mine, Tracey. He writes a lot of stuff down, too. You and him would be great friends." *chuckles*  
Sawyer: "Your friend, Tracey? I 'absolutivitely' must write that down!"  
Ash: "Anyway, Kenny, this is Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pi chu!"  
Kenny: "Cool! Are you from Sinnoh?"  
Ash: "Nope! Pallet Town here in Kanto!"  
Kenny: "Oh, you're not that far from home, then! I'm from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region! Nice to meet you!"  
Ash: "Same here!"  
Sawyer: "Ash, do you wanna hang with us while we finish unloading our stuff? Then, we can go get something to eat. Since we're in such a big city, there's a lot of restaurants within walking distance of the camp, like PokéCafé. Unless you have a car."  
Ash: "Nah, I don't have a car, yet. And I can't, I was gonna meet Skyla to take a tour around the camp."  
Kenny: "Skyla?"  
Ash: "Oh, she's this girl I met when I was registering."  
Kenny: "Oh, that's fine! We can all meet later! Our other roommate should be here later at some point. Just dial our room whenever you're free!"  
Ash: "All right, see you later, Sawyer and Kenny!"  
Sawyer and Kenny say bye to Ash as Ash and Pikachu head off to meet Skyla.

5:57pm at the registration table  
Nurse Joy 2: "Thank you for filling out the form! Take it to Officer Junsar and get your rooming list, schedule, and key!"  
Dawn: "Thanks! Will do!"  
Officer Jenny 3 (receives Dawn's form): "Thanks! Lemme check your name in the database... Ah, here you are! Here's your rooming list, rough schedule, and key! There's an orientation meeting at 8:30pm in the auditorium for all the campers!"  
Dawn: "I'll be there! Thanks again!"  
Johanna: "Got your rooming list?"  
Dawn: "Yep! Let's see here..."

Room 207:  
Hikari Berlitz  
Shinobu Stiltner  
Sana Summers

Dawn: "My two roommates are named Shinobu and Sana! I can't wait to meet them!"  
Johanna: "Sounds like fun, dear! Ready to unpack your stuff in your cabin?"  
Dawn: "Yep!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are you going?! Don't leave! Leave a Kudos, write a positive comment, and subscribe to get updates! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should probably warn you now. This chapter is still on the same day that Chapter 2 started on. The next few chapters will stay on this day, haha. But, there's a lot to show on this day! It'll get bigger as more people are introduced. Now, let's meet some more new characters as we continue this move-in day!

Same day. In front of Cabin 203  
Skyla: "That's everything! Bags unloaded!"  
Skyla: "Thanks for everything, granddad! I'll stay in touch!"  
Mile: "Good to hear! Have fun, sweetheart!"  
Mile Ueda drives off. About a couple minutes later, Ash comes up to the cabin and knocks.  
Skyla: "Heyy Ash! Good to see you!"  
Ash: "Hey there Skyla! Ready to go?"  
Skyla: "Of course! ... Oh, how-- how bout you meet one of my roommates?"  
Ash: "Oh, sure!"  
Skyla: *looks in the cabin* "Hey, come meet Ash before we leave!"  
???: "Alright! Here I come!"  
A girl appears beside Skyla at the front door.  
Ash: "Hi there! So you're Skyla's roommate?"  
Flannery: "Yep! I'm Asuna! So you're the Ash I heard about!"  
Ash: "That's right! Well, actually, my real name is Satoshi, but I go by Ash as well. And this is my buddy, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pi pika pika!"  
Flannery: "Ok, Satoshi works fine, too! And you can also call me Flannery. Where ya from and how old are ya, guy?"  
Ash: "I'm from Pallet Town here in the Kanto region. And I'm 19, but my birthday is next Sunday, when I'll turn 20."  
Flannery: "That's what's up, guy! That's makes you slightly older than me. I'm also 19, but I don't age until good ole December 11th! So uhh, where are you and Skyla headed off to?"  
Ash: "We're just about to explore the camp some! You wanna come with us?"  
Skyla: *thinking* (Umm, how about hell no?)  
Flannery: "Can't, man! I'm waiting on another friend girl I met by the registration table. Some other time would be great! You know where we stay at!"  
Ash: "I sure do! Is your other roommate in there, too?"  
Skyla: "Nah, she's not in yet. Supposed to be some girl named Kamitsure. Anyhoo, ready to go, Ash?"  
Ash: "Yep, let's go! See ya around, Flannery!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"  
Flannery: "Catch ya'll later!"  
Ash and Skyla leave.  
Flannery: *thinking* (Damn, that Ash guy is cool. He and I should kick it sometime! I guess I'll see him at the orientation.)

6:16pm in front of Cabin 201  
Caroline: "I believe that's all the bags! You have a great time and don't forget to stay in touch!"  
May: "I will, mom! Thanks everyone for helping me unload!"  
Max: "Now will you show me around the camp, May?"  
Norman: "Max, we have to head back to Petalburg City, you know that."  
Max: "Aww man! Why can't I ever see nice things?"  
May: "Because reasons."  
Max: "Just for that, I'm gonna sleep here tonight and bug everyone!"  
Caroline: "Then how will you get home, sweetie?"  
May: "I can get a Pangoro to throw him back like a frisbee."  
Max: "That is scientifically impossible."  
May: "You are scientifically annoying."  
Max: "You know you're gonna miss me!"  
May: "Ugghh!!"  
Caroline: *chuckles* "It was also nice meeting your roommates, May. They seem very nice."  
May: "Yeah, they're great!"  
Norman: "Be good dear. Everyone ready?"  
Max: "Yep!" Caroline: "Of course!"  
Max: "You better still be going to this camp 2 years from now when I'm 16 and you'll be around your favorite brother all the time!"  
May: "Oooh, I better mark my calendar." *chuckles* "Bye everyone! Love you!"  
Caroline, Norman, and Max all say their goodbyes, load the car, and head back to Hoenn.  
May (entering back into the room): "I apologize for my little brother, girls. He's a handful sometimes."  
Brianna: "Oh, it's fine! He was fun!"  
May: "Are you serious?"  
Valerie: *chuckles* She's right, he was adorable!"  
May: "Don't let him hear you say that. He hates being called that."  
Brianna: "So, Valerie, when did you move to Kalos?"  
Valerie: "Around when I was 15. When my family moved there, I started attending the Kiloude Academy. Now, I actually run the Laverre Gym."  
Brianna: "What?!"  
May: "You're a gym leader?"  
Valerie: "Why, yes! Sorry I didn't lead with that, but yes, I specialize in fairy-type Pokémon. I give out the Fairy Badge to those who defeat me."  
Brianna: "So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you, you know, be at your gym?"  
Valerie: "I have trusted friends that will run the gym in my absence. A lot of gym leaders are at this camp. It's a wonderful chance to enhance our knowledge of other Pokémon, along with Mega-Evolution, battling strategies, and more!"  
May: "Well, I think that's wonderful! Having a lot of gym leaders gives other people here a chance to learn a lot about different Pokémon types and other regions."  
Valerie: "Absolutely! So, are you girls going to Pokémon Kalos University this fall?"  
Brianna: "I can't. I'm only 17. But my birthday is in February and I'll be going next year!"  
May: "I'm going! I'm looking forward to it! You're going, too?"  
Valerie: "I'm already a student."  
May: "You are?"  
Valerie: "Yep! Since the university is in Kalos, I was able to stay an active gym leader, but when I was busy with classes and stuff, my assistants ran the gym for me. I'll be going back this fall, too! I can show you around when you get there, Haruka!"  
May: "That'd be great!"

6:27pm with Ash and Skyla still walking through the camp.  
Skyla: "Ash, umm... I'm really having a great time!" *blushes*  
Ash: "Me too, but it's just getting started! I wanna see what else this camp has to offer! I can't wait to battle new people and learn new stuff!"  
Skyla: *chuckles* "I love your enthusiasm! I sense a true compassion in you for all things Pokémon."  
Ash: "You got that right! I always wan--"  
Sees Nurse Joy ahead  
Ash: "Hey! Nurse Joy! It's me, Ash! From when I registered!"  
Nurse Joy 1: "Hmmm? ..... Oh, you're probably talking about my sister!"  
Skyla: "Your sister?"  
Nurse Joy 1: "Yes! There's actually 3 of us Nurse Joys here! The one you're thinking of is still running the registration table now! I'm in charge of going around the camp and making sure all the areas are secure and clean, such as the tennis court!"  
Skyla: "All by yourself?"  
Nurse Joy 1: "No, Officer Jenny is helping me! We split up so we can cover more ground. And the other Nurse Joy is at the Pokémon Center!"  
Ash: "Oh, okay! Well I'm Satoshi Ketchum and I'm from--"  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know the basic info. Skip!

Let's head to the front of Cabin 207.  
Dawn: "I'll be back to Twinleaf whenever I can to come visit! Including my birthday!"  
Johanna: "That's nice, honey! You enjoy yourself at this camp! Your roommate seems to share your eagerness!"  
Dawn: "Yep! Shauna's so cool! My last roommate should be here sometime in the next hour."  
Johanna: "Are you gonna get you a nice boyfriend while you're out here??"  
Dawn: "Moommm, I thought I was perfectly clear about this!"  
Johanna: "Fight it all you want, but I'm sure you'll find someone out here!"  
Dawn: "You think you know everything, don't ya, Mom?"  
Johanna: *chuckles* "I'm always right! Anyway, behave yourself, stay safe, and have fun!"  
Dawn: "I will! And I promise I'll call."  
Johanna: "Alrighty! See you later, Dawn!"  
Johanna exits in the car to head back to Sinnoh. Dawn heads back into the cabin.  
Shauna (Kalos): "Oh, hey Dawn! What were you and your mom talking about?"  
Dawn: "Umm... oh, nothing, Shauna! Just the usual 'come visit' and 'stay safe' stuff."  
Shauna (Kalos): "One more roommate to go, then it's the orientation at 8:30! Camp is gonna exciting!"  
Dawn: "I know, right!"

6:41pm in Cabin 102  
Barry: (jumping on the bed) "Camp Pokémon! Camp Pokémon! Camp Pokémon! Yaayyy!! This is gonna be a blast!"  
Paul: (from the hallway) "Your excitement is very annoying."  
Barry: "Hey! Don't talk down to me or I'm gonna make you pay a fine!"  
Paul: "Wait, what? Your mouth opened, but a bunch of squeaky gibberish came out."  
Barry: "That's it! I'm fining you! You have 10 seconds to pay up! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."  
Paul: "Pipe down or I'm taping your mouth shut."  
Barry: "Ugh! I don't get why you're so grumpy, Paul. This camp is exciting!"  
Paul: "It's gonna be a bore, Barry! I don't care for those stupid camp activities."  
Barry: "Then why the hell did you even come here?!"  
Paul: "Are you crazy? It's a free pass out of my boring house, away from my worthless brother, Reiji, and away from idiot Veilstone City."  
Barry: "This camp isn't meant to be taken lightly! You can't just lounge around doing nothing!"  
Paul: "Sure, I can. I'm a grown man. I can do what I want."  
Barry: "I wish Gary was here, instead of helping with the registration table! He'd sure give you a lecture!"  
Paul: "Riigghhttt. Like I'm gonna listen to Professor Oak's little spoiled grandchild."  
Barry: "If you don't have anything nice to say, then make lemonade! ... Wait, that's not right. When life gives you lemons, don't say a damn thing at all! ... Wait, umm... Ole McDonald had a fa--"  
Paul: "This is why you're only tolerable when you're silent."  
Barry: "Well Mr. GrumpyPants, what kind of Pokémon do you have?"  
Paul: "Strong ones. The end."  
Barry: "No, you babboon! I wanna see 'em!"  
Paul: "Do you, now?"  
Barry: "Yes! I wanna see 'em! I wanna see 'em see 'em see 'em RIGHT NOW!"  
Paul: "It's an Electivire, Aggron, Drapion, Froslass, Ninjask, and a Gastrodon. You don't need to see them. I don't show my Pokémon off until it's time for battle. They don't deserve to mingle, especially with the likes of you. My only focus is making them stronger, which I've done very well over the years."  
Barry: "What kind of talk is that?! That's so selfish of you! What about what the Pokémon want?! That's no way to treat 'em! Show me your Ninjask now!"  
Paul: "Nope, out of luck. Now, pipe down."  
Barry: "Aww come onn!"  
Paul: "I'm serious. I only care about strength. I once caught a Stantler, but I released it immediately, because its only move was Tackle. Talk about weak."  
Barry: *growls* "I'm gonna need Gary to hurry back or else he's gonna pay a fine!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you picked up on a couple of details yet? I kinda pay attention to detail in this story, especially certain things in the anime, kinda like certain characters' history, although this is still a different timeline from the exact anime. Also, have you noticed the significance in certain characters' birthdays? Like Dawn's? Hmm....

7:01pm, back at Cabin 207: A key starts jingling in the door.  
Shauna (Kalos): "Oh Dawn, that must be our other roommate!"  
Dawn: "Oh, awesome!"  
The door opens. A girl appears in the doorway.  
Dawn: "Hi there! You must be our last roommate!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "I sure am! What's your names?"  
Dawn: "I'm Hikari!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "I'm Shauna!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "... No, I'M Shauna!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "No, silly, I'm Shauna!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "I'm also Shauna!"  
Dawn: "Wait, so both of your names are Shauna?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "I guess so!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Well, we gotta differentiate between us."  
Dawn: "Ok you two, what are your initials?"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "SSS."  
Shauna (Kalos): *gasps* "I'M SSS TOO!!!"  
Dawn: "Holy crap!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Wow! Are you a lost twin or something?"  
Shauna (Kalos): *laughs* "Maybe!"  
Dawn: "You can call me Dawn, other Shauna!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Ok! And well if it makes it any better, my real name is Shinobu Shauna Stiltner."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Ok that's better! Mine is Sana Shauna Summers!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Cool! I just really wanted to go by my middle name, though. But, umm..."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Well maybe we can try--"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Wait! You guys hear that?"  
They go silent and hear talking outside their cabin.  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Other people outside our cabin. Let's go meet them!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Good idea!"

They open the door and go stand outside their cabin.  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Hey, there! Who are you guys?"  
Ash: "Hey! I'm Satoshi Ketchum, but you can call me Ash. And this is my buddy, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"  
Skyla: "And I'm Huuro Ueda, but you can call me Skyla!"  
Ash: "What's your names?"  
Dawn: "I'm Hikari Berlitz, but I also go by Dawn!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "I'm Shinobu Stiltner!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "And I'm Sana Summers, but you can call me and her Shauna!"  
Skyla: "Wait, you're both named Shauna?"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Yeeaaahhh, we're still trying to figure out how to do this, since we don't wanna go by our first names."  
Skyla: "Oh, I understand. I don't think anyone here is going by their first names!" *chuckles*  
Ash: "Why don't you just use your different initials?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Umm, we kinda have the same 3 initials. Shauna is both of our middle names."  
Ash: "Oh, that's right!"  
Dawn: *staring at Ash while they're talking*  
Dawn: *snaps out of it* "So, Ash! Umm, where are you from and how old are you?"  
Ash: "I'm from Pallet Town here in the Kanto region! And well, I'm 19 now, but I turn 20 next Sunday on my birthday!"  
Dawn: "Great! Happy early birthday!" *thinking* (I wonder if I should get him something...)  
Shauna (Kalos): "Well I'm 18 and I'm from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region! But I don't turn 19 until August 14th!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "I'm 19 and I'm from Dewford Town in the Hoenn region. My birthday is next month on the 19th! I guess I'll be right behind you, Ash! Well, by a month!"  
Ash: "You sure will!"  
Skyla: "I guess I'll go next! I'm 21 years old and I'm from Mistralton City in the Unova region. I turn 22 next year on February 23rd."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Wait... Mistralton? Wait, you're--"  
Skyla: "Umm yep. I'm the gym leader there."  
Ash: "Wait a minute, you're a gym leader?? You didn't tell me that."  
Skyla: "Umm, uhh... sorry, Ash. I was gonna tell you."  
Ash: "I would normally know, but I've only been to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. I was gonna go to Unova or travel around Kalos after some time at PKU."  
Shauna (Kalos): "You should travel through Kalos! It's awesome there!"  
Dawn: "You're going to PKU in the fall?"  
Ash: "Yep, I sure am! It'll be my first year!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "I'm going too!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Same here!"  
Dawn: "Make that 3!"  
Ash: "Awesome! Actually, make that 5. Skyla's going too!"  
Skyla: "That's right!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Ash, why is your Pikachu not in his pokéball?"  
Ash: "Pikachu doesn't like staying in his pokéball, so he just stays outside."  
Pikachu: "Pika chu chu!"  
Dawn: " Skyla, who's running your gym?"  
Skyla: "There's quite a few gym leaders at this camp. We all have friends, relatives, or assistants to run our gyms during this camp and even to hold things down while we go to PKU." *turns to Ash* "See Ash, they call me The Highflying Girl. I specialize in flying-types. I used to have an unfair battling method where I only give the Jet Badge if I felt that my opponents' Pokémon had an advantage. If I felt that MY Pokémon had the advantage, I would deny the challenger the badge, even if they win the battle. However, my grandfather, Mile Ueda, who is the former Mistralton Gym leader, helped me to understand why traditional battles were so important and more fair as a gym leader. Now, I stick to the traditional way!"  
Ash: "Traditional battles are the best! I'm glad you came around, Skyla!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "You guys will be at the orientation meeting at 8:30, right?"  
Ash: "We'll be there!"  
Dawn: "Hey, other Shauna, I just noticed something. Where are your bags and stuff?"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "My aunt will bring them around in the car! She's talking to some other parents she met at registration! I wanted to check out the room and see you guys!"  
Skyla: "Well, me and Ash are gonna go for now, but we'll see you guys tonight!"  
They say their goodbyes to Ash and Skyla.

Both Shaunas head back into the cabin. Dawn stays outside a little longer.  
Dawn: (stares as Ash is walking away) "Umm, bye, Ash!" *waves*  
Ash: (turns around) "Huh? ... Oh, bye Dawn!" *waves back*  
Dawn smiles and goes into the cabin.  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Hey Dawn, I just realized you never said when your birthday was."  
Dawn: "Oh! Umm, it's July 19th."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Cool! You'll age during the camp! Now Shauna, I might have figured out how we can differentiate between our names. Back in the Mauville Academy, I had a couple of nicknames I went by. So Dawn, when we're both in the same room, I'll respond to Tessa or Jocelyn. But ONLY when we're both in the same room, haha!"  
Dawn: "Got it!" *She goes into the kitchen.*  
Shauna (Kalos): (also going into the kitchen and whispering to Dawn) "Sooo, how about that Ash guy, huh?"  
Dawn: (whispering back) "Umm, uhh... wh-- what about him?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "He's pretty interesting, isn't he?"  
Dawn: (nervously) "Ummm he's-- he's quite a character, I agree."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Wellll I wonder if he was actually on a date with that Skyla girl. Makes you wonder, huh?"  
Dawn: "Umm... well, umm..."  
Shauna smiles and leaves the kitchen.  
Dawn: ...............

7:25pm inside the next cabin over (Room 206)  
???: (from outside the front door) "Here we are! Your cabin! I'm sure your roommates are in there already!"  
???: "Yeah, probably."  
Keys jingle and the door opens.  
Serena: "Well, it looks like nobody's here now. But their stuff is. So they've already moved in."  
Grace: "I'm not surprised. It's almost 7:30. But we were a little late leaving and Kalos is so far away."  
Serena: "Right. Well, let's unload these bags."  
After a few minutes of unloading...  
Grace: "So who are your roommates anyway?"  
Serena: "Ummm..." *pulls out the rooming list*

Room 206:  
Serena Nobles  
Kasumi Waterflower  
Iris Yabusaki

Serena: "Their names are Kasumi and Iris. Do you think I'll get along with them?"  
Grace: "Of course! Why wouldn't you? Everyone's so nice at this camp! I promise you'll have a good time!"  
Serena: *smiles* "Thanks, mom."  
Grace: "No problem. Well, it looks like you're all set! I'll get out of your hair now, and you get ready for the big orientation meeting in an hour."  
Serena: "Thanks for everything, mom. You've been very helpful!"  
Grace: (while they both walk outside) "That's what Saki Grace Nobles does! Making sure her daughter is taken care of! You're 18 and going on 19 in October, though. You'll do a great job of taking care of yourself here and at PKU in the fall. And when you come back home, we can get back to Rhyhorn racing."  
Serena: "I don't freakin' wanna get back to that!"  
Grace: "That's the spirit! You'll be a champion racer in no time! I'm gonna go now, I have a long drive back. Don't forget to call!"  
Serena: "Bye, mom! I won't not not forget to call!" *smiling*  
Grace: *sarcastically* "Ha ha, very funny."  
Grace: (as she's about to drive off) "Oh, one more thing. Don't forget to get you a nice young man for me to meet! The one you'll eventually get married to and have kids with!" *smiles*  
Serena: "Aaahhhh, MOM!"  
Grace: "Toodles!" *drives off*  
Serena: "Ugh! .... And nobody says 'Toodles'!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who know me from YouTube will start to notice certain catchphrases in this story that I use in real life. I repeat these quite often in the story. I like 'em and that's all that matters, haha! Anyway, this is the last chapter before the big orientation! WHOO!

7:43pm in front of Skyla's cabin  
Skyla: "So umm, I had a great time, Ash!"  
Ash: "Same here, it was great! There's a lot to do here!"  
Skyla: "Yup, there sure is!"  
Skyla: "Umm, Ash?..... Are you, umm..... mad at me for not telling you I was a gym leader at first?"  
Ash: ......  
Ash: "Yes, actually! Just for that, you can get the hell out of my damn life!!"  
Skyla: (dismayed) "Umm, ok... I'll just go..."  
Ash: *smiling* "I'm just kidding! It's fine, Skyla, I don't mind, I know you would've told me!"  
Skyla: "Oh, haha! I, uhh, knew that! I guess I should get ready for the orientation. I'll finally meet my last roommate, too."  
Ash: "Oh yeah! I haven't met ANY of my roommates yet! I wonder how they'll be."  
Skyla: "They'll be awesome and lucky to be roomed with an awesome trainer such as yourself!"  
Ash: "Thanks! I'm no cool gym leader like you, though! I'll see you at the orientation, then."  
Skyla: "Sure... oh yeah, Ash?"  
Ash: "Yeah?"  
Skyla: "Will we uhh... get to do this again sometime?"  
Ash: "Of course we can! Just call my room phone from yours."  
Skyla: "Awesome. I'll go ahead and get ready f--"  
The door suddenly swings open.  
Flannery: "IS THAT ASH?! HEEYYY, ASH!!"  
Ash: "Haha, hey Flannery."  
Flannery: "What are you two talking about? So did you guys have fun??"  
Ash: "Sure did!"  
Skyla: "Yes Flannery, it was nice. We toured around th--"  
Flannery: "Shouldn't you prepare for this fantastic orientation meeting in less than 45 minutes, young lady?"  
Skyla: "Yes, I'm coming, I was ju--"  
Flannery: "No back talk, young lady! Where are your manners?"  
Skyla: "Umm, you realize I'm 2 years older than you, right?"  
Flannery: "Technically, young lady, you are approximately only 1 year and 10 months older than me. Totally different process! Now get in this cabin, you're grounded!"  
Skyla: "What are you talking a--"  
Flannery: "More back talk?! That means NO DESSERT!! That's right! NO DESSERT!! Keep going and I'll take away the carnival! I apologize, Mr. Ketchum, she's normally better behaved than this."  
Ash: *laughing* "It's fine."  
Flannery: "In the cabin! Get-- get in the damn cabin! Immediately!" *rushes Skyla into the cabin* "See ya later, Ash!"  
Ash: "Later, you two!"

Inside the cabin...  
Skyla: "What is your problem? I was talking to Ash."  
Flannery: "Come on, I was bored. And that was fun, haha! Even Ash laughed."  
Skyla: "You're quite the funny one, huh? Anyway, isn't the other roommate here yet?"  
Flannery: "Yep! She's in the back. Lemme call her. Kamitsure!"  
A girl comes into the living room.  
Elesa: "Oh hi! So you're Skyla! Hey there, I'm Kamitsure Sawashiro. But if that's too tough to say, just call me Elesa!"  
Skyla: "Wait, I recognize you! You're the Nimbasa Gym Leader!"  
Elesa: "That's right! You and I are both gym leaders from the same region. That makes 3 of us gym leaders!"  
Skyla: "3 of us? What do you mean?"  
Flannery: "Oh yeah, I'm the Lavaridge Gym Leader!"  
Skyla: "You're a gym leader, Flannery? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Flannery: "Give me a break. You were with Ash most of the day. I didn't have time! Plus, I don't like starting with that. I want people to get to know me personally before I tell them that. Besides, did you even tell Ash that you're one, too?"  
Skyla: "Umm... he might have found out from some other campers first. Then, I told him."  
Flannery: "Tsk tsk tsk... shame shame. Not a good look on you, Skyla."  
Elesa: "I get what you're saying though, Flannery. I don't always mention that I'm a gym leader right at first, either."  
Skyla: "Ok, well that's something we all have in common, then."  
Flannery: "Skyla!! You gotta tell me... how was Ash?"  
Skyla: "How was he? He's nice, umm, a great trainer, and umm..."  
Flannery: "You do know I'm hanging out with him next, right? You had your turn!"  
Skyla: "He said he and I can hang out again anytime."  
Flannery: "Oh come on, if you and I both ask him, he'll tell you 'maybe next time, we already hung out' or something. You know it."  
Skyla: "We'll see. Just please don't scold me again in front of him."  
Flannery: "WHAT?! More back talk? To your room, young lady! AND NO FREAKIN' DESSERT!!"  
Skyla: "Ugh..."  
Elesa: *chuckles* "You guys are hilarious. We should start getting ready for the orientation now."

8:02pm in Cabin 206  
Serena: (In the living room putting on nail polish) "It's like my roommates just knew I like salt and vinegar chips! Hopefully, they'll be here soon; orientation starts in less than 30 minutes. They're gonna be my first two best friends!"  
About a minute later, keys jingle and the front door opens. Two girls walk inside laughing and talking.  
Iris: "Haha, so you mean to tell me her hair was on fire?"  
Misty: "Yes! I don't know how Botan made it to 22, she's so clumsy and--"  
They pause and look at Serena.  
Serena: "Hi there! My name's Serena Nobles and I'm your roommate! We're gonna have a blast! What are your names?"  
Iris: "I'm Iris and she's Misty. What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
Serena: "Umm, uhh-- what do you mean?"  
Iris: "Who told you to eat my chips?"  
Serena: "Uhh, th-- they were left sitting out on the dresser."  
Iris: "They were left unopened! And your name wasn't exactly on them!"  
Serena: "Umm, well I..."  
Misty: "Ha! She ate some of your chips, Iris! What a sha--"  
Misty: "Hey! What the hell are you doing with my nail polish?!"  
Serena: "Umm, I-- I-- I thought you wouldn't mind me using some for orientation toni--"  
Misty: "You have the audacity to just use my stuff without permission?! And Iris's?!"  
Iris: "Who the hell do you think you are?!!"  
Serena: (quietly) "Umm, I ju-- I, umm... I--"  
Iris: "Speak up! I can't even hear you!"  
Misty: "If you gotta be our roommate, you're gonna have to know your place here and stay out of our damn way!"  
Iris: "If you know what's good for you!"  
Misty: "Do you understand that?!"  
Serena: (shaking) "Umm, I-- I do... I'll just, umm... go back to the bedroom."  
Iris: "Yeah, you do that!"  
Misty: "We got dibs on the beds, so you sleep on the pull-out sofa in the living room, stupid!"  
Serena leaves the room to go to the bedroom by herself. She sits on a bed and hugs her knees to her chest.  
Serena: (quietly to herself) "M-- mom?? ... About that getting along thing? ... You were wrong about that..."

Meanwhile in front of Cabin 103  
Ash: "Ready to meet our roommates, Pikachu?"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika chu!"  
Ash opens the door, goes inside, and sees his two roommates in the living room.  
Brock: "Well, look who it is! It's Ash! Long time no see!"  
Ash: "Wow, it's Brock!"  
Pikachu: "Pika!"  
Brock: "How have you been, Satoshi?"  
Ash: "Great! I've won a lot of badges and my Pokémon have trained hard and gotten stronger! How bout you?"  
Brock: "It's been fantastic! Becoming a Pokémon breeder was the greatest decision I've made!"  
Ash: "Awesome! How's the family?"  
Brock: "Mom and dad are doing great and looking young as ever! The twins are 5 years old now and Tommy turns 13 next month on the 6th."  
Ash: "Cool! And hey there! You're my other roommate?"  
Drew: "Yep, I sure am! I'm Shu Rogers, but you can call me Drew. So you're Ash, huh?"  
Ash: "Satoshi is my first name, but yeah, I go by middle name, too! So Brock, no wonder your name looked familiar on the rooming list!"  
Brock: "You didn't know it was me?"  
Ash: "I always called you Brock, haha, not your first name! So Drew, where are you from?"  
Drew: "I'm from LaRousse City in the Hoenn region. And you're from Pallet Town in Kanto, I believe?"  
Ash: "That is correct!"  
Drew: "Nice. How do you and Brock know each other?"  
Ash: "Back when I was 10 and started my Pokémon journey, I traveled with him through Kanto and Johto before I traveled on my own afterwards. I met him at the Pewter Gym back when he was the gym leader there."  
Drew: "That's good, I'm glad you two are still good friends. Everyone's pretty cool here so I think it's gonna be a smooth camp experience. But now, we should really get ready for the orientation."  
Brock: "Good idea!"  
Ash: "Yep!"  
Pikachu: "Pika!"

8:10pm In the next cabin over (Room 102)  
Barry: "Gary, I'm gonna need you to lecture Paul! His attitude is way too negative for this camp!"  
Gary: "What in the world are you talking about, Barry?"  
Paul: "He's been a pain for the longest. Just ignore him. That's what I do."  
Barry: "You are rude and horrible towards your Pokémon! It needs to end!"  
Paul: "How I live my life and treat my Pokémon is none of your business."  
Barry: "You better shapen up your behavior or else you're gonna have to pay a fine!"  
Paul: "You know what you remind me of? Obnoxious nails on a chalkboard being played through a megaphone that never runs out of batteries!"  
Gary: "Hey! Both of you need to knock it off. Settle this later. We gotta head to the auditorium for this orientation that starts in less than 20 minutes. I especially need to be there because I'm speaking alongside my grandfather."  
Paul: "This is gonna be such a drag. But let's go."  
Barry: "See?! Talk to him, Gary!"  
Gary: "Would you be quiet and hurry up? I don't wanna be late."  
Barry: "That's it! It's fine time, Gary! Pay up in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..."  
Gary: "Get to the damn auditorium!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right, here's the beginning of the orientation on this move-in day! All campers in the entire story will introduce themselves here! Also, Ash gets quite a bit of attention from some other girls!

8:30pm in the auditorium  
Professor Oak: "Greetings, campers! I'm Professor Samuel Yukinari Oak and I'd like to officially welcome you all to Camp Pokémon! You 37 campers are all here from many areas around the Pokémon World for a greater purpose of enhancing your knowledge of Pokémon, experiencing unique battles, learning how to become an effective leader, getting firsthand knowledge of what you'll experience at PKU, competing physically so that you'll stay fit this summer, or just making friends! I'm a professor here in the Kanto region. I study the relationships between Pokémon and humans. My research lab is in Pallet Town. I occasionally receive big help from my grandson, Shigeru Oak, better known as Gary! Gary, if you would, raise your hand so the campers can see you!"  
Gary raises his hand and receives applause from the campers and staff.  
Professor Oak: "I'll have Gary come say a few words in a bit! But for now, I'll turn it over to my good friend who helps me run this camp, Professor Sycamore!"  
Applauses and loud noises and stuff's

Professor Sycamore: "Hey, everyone! I'm Professor Augustine Platane Sycamore! I'm a professor from Lumiose City in the Kalos region, the home of Pokémon Kalos University, where many of you will be attending in the fall, and where some of you are already attending! I study Mega-Evolution, especially with my Garchomp. I helped Professor Oak set up this camp and we are very proud with the turnout! The camp will have different workshops and sessions on certain days that will engage you in the same types of classes you can expect at PKU! Along with that, we'll have trips to different cities/regions, Pokémon battles on any of our 3 camp battlefields, physical competitions, and much more! Now, we'll hear from one of our Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys."  
Nurse Joy 3: "Hello, I'm one of the Nurse Joys. There are 3 of us Nurse Joys and 3 Officer Jennys at this camp. This staff is here to help and support you all! If a Pokémon or even one of you campers gets injured, there's a Pokémon Center nearby to assist. All Nurse Joys stay in Cabin 301. Furthermore, we'll assist in various activities that take place in this camp. Now, let's hear from one of the Officer Jennys!"  
Officer Jenny 1: "I'm one of the Officer Junsars, but you may call us Officer Jenny as well! We're here to also assist with camp activities and to serve as security. There's a police station close to the camp further down past the Pokémon Center. There are 3 of us, just like the Nurse Joys, and we stay in Cabin 302. If there's an emergency, please come to either our cabin or the police station for assistance. If you cannot reach those locations, send one of your Pokémon out. If you don't have Pokémon, try to stay with a friend always when traveling! Thank you kindly!"

Professor Oak: "Now, before we continue, how about we go around and have everyone introduce themselves? When you're done, pass the microphone to the next person. Everyone say your real name, the name you prefer to be called, then your city and region. We'll start to my right."

Shauna (Kalos): "I'm Sana Summers, but I also go by Shauna! I'm from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region!"  
May: "I'm Haruka Taylor, or call me May. I'm from Petalburg City in Hoenn."  
Sanpei: "I'm Sanpei Uyeno from Ninja Village in Kalos!"  
Elesa: "I'm Kamitsure Sawashiro from Nimbasa City in the Unova region."  
Misty: "I'm Kasumi Waterflower or call me Misty. I'm from Cerulean City here in Kanto."  
Iris: "I'm Iris Yabusaki and I'm from the Village of Dragons in Unova."  
Kenny: "I'm Kengo Hudson or call me Kenny. I'm from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region."  
Ash: "I'm Satoshi Ketchum, but you can call me Ash! I'm from Pallet Town here in the Kanto region!"  
Dawn: *smiling* *thinking* (Yaaayyy it's Ash!)  
Gary: "I'm Shigeru Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, but call me Gary! I'm also from Pallet Town here in Kanto."  
Lucy: "I'm Azami Sparks, or just call me Lucy. I'm from Mauville City in Hoenn."  
Brianna: "I'm Wakana Yoshida, but call me Brianna! I'm from Chrysanthemum Island here in the Kanto region."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "I'm Shinobu Stiltner or just call me Shauna! I'm from Dewford Town in Hoenn."  
Barry: "I'm Jun Suzuki, but call me Barry! I'm from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. We're gonna have a blast at this camp or else I'm gonna make you all pay a fine!"  
Dawn: "I'm Hikari Berlitz or call me Dawn! I'm from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh."  
Sakura: "I'm Sakura Kouda from Ecruteak City in the Johto region."  
Ursula: "I'm Urara McCarthy, but call me Ursula. I'm from Pastoria City in Sinnoh."  
Brock: "I'm Takeshi Harrison, but call me Brock. I'm from Pewter City here in the Kanto region."  
Erika: "I'm Erika Hikami from Celadon City here in Kanto."  
Drew: "I'm Shu Rogers but call me Drew. I'm from LaRousse City in Hoenn."  
Sawyer: "I'm Shota Ohtani, but I go by Sawyer, too. I'm from Verdanturf Town in Hoenn. Can you people please slow down so I can write your names down? Ugh."  
Skyla: "I'm Huuro Ueda, or call me Skyla. I'm from Mistralton City in Unova."  
Zoey: "I'm Nozomi Williams, but call me Zoey. I'm from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh."  
Conway: "I'm Kohei Daniels; just call me Conway. I'm from Canalave City in Sinnoh."  
Daisy: "I'm Sakura Waterflower, but I also go by Daisy. I'm from Cerulean City here in Kanto."  
Tracey: "I'm Kenji Sketchit, but call me Tracey! I'm from Celadon City here in Kanto."  
Ash: (quietly) "Wow, Pikachu. Tracey's here."  
Pikachu: "Pika pika."  
Bianca (Unova): "Hi everyone, I'm Bel Waters, but call me Bianca! I'm from Nuvema Town in Unova!"  
Paul: "I'm Shinji Fields from Veilstone City in Sinnoh, or call me Paul. Who cares? We're all gonna die one day..."  
Casey: "... Umm, ok. I'm Nanako Saunders, but call me Casey. I'm from New Bark Town in Johto."  
Korrina: "HEY, EVERYBODY! I'm Corni Terasaki, or call me Korrina! I'm from Shalour City in Kalos! You all are awesome!!"  
Ash: *thinking* (Wow, her energy is amazing!)  
Valerie: "I'm Mache Yukino, but I go by Valerie, too. I'm originally from Ecruteak City in Johto, but now I live in Laverre City in Kalos."  
Lyra: "I'm Kotone Nakajima, but call me Lyra. I'm from New Bark Town in Johto."  
Miette: "I'm Millefeui Berryhill. I respond to Miette as well. I'm from Ambrette Town in the Kalos region."  
Serena: (very quietly) "Umm, I-- I'm Serena Nobles from--"  
Professor Oak: "Huh? Speak up, please. We can't hear you."  
Serena: (slightly louder) "I'm-- I'm Serena Nobles from Vaniville Town in Kalos."  
Misty: (whispering to Iris beside her) "I can't stand that girl."  
Iris: (whispering) "Me neither, roomie."  
Flannery: "I'm Asuna Mura, but call me Flannery. I'm from Lavaridge Town in the Hoenn region."  
Melody: "I'm Fleura Hiramatsu, or call me Melody. I'm from Shamouti Island in the Orange Islands."  
Zoey: *thinking* (Wow, the Orange Islands?)  
Drew: *thinking* (Didn't know anybody was here from there.)  
Trip: "I'm Shooty James. Call me Trip. I'm from Nuvema Town in the Unova region."  
Bianca (Johto): "I'm Kanon Jayne, or call me Bianca. I'm from Alto Mare in the Johto region."

Professor Oak: "Ok, great! Now, the building we are in is called Saffron Hall. It is the central location of all indoor activites, such as the workshops and classes we'll have. There's a computer lab, along with a dining hall, which is where the breakfast and dinner buffets will be held, courtesy of our local chefs. Lunch will always be provided outside at 1pm. You can only access Saffron Hall with your IDs you received at registration and the hall closes every night at 11pm. We have several recreational areas for you and your Pokémon. Also, make sure to check your pokédexes on a regular basis because if there are any announcements for me or Professor Sycamore to make, we'll email them to your accounts. As you should know, video emails can only be checked on a computer and emails can only be sent from a computer as well. Along with the computer lab, there's also 2 computers in the Pokémon Center. Now, I would like Gary to come up and say a few more words about recreational activites and his help with my research."  
Gary approaches the stage. Oh yeah, applauses and stuffses.  
Gary: "Thank you, granddad. The one and only Gary Oak is here to speak! Attractions at the campsite include a baseball field, tennis court, swimming pool, and more. You may have a Pokémon battle anytime on one of the 3 battlefields except when there's a sanctioned battle already scheduled. When it comes to battling me, there's no contest, and I may or may not accept a challenge; it depends on if I feel like using up some of my time! Also, if anyone's interested, I play some pretty mean poker, so feel free to come on over to Cabin 102 to get a game going!"  
Paul: *thinking* (Why did that conceited dumbass give out our cabin number? I don't want some annoying fangirls coming over for that hothead.)  
Gary: "I'm a pretty big deal here in Kanto. I help THE Professor Oak with his research and I help run his lab quite often. And with him being the main professor of the whole region, that makes me very important. But it's not just me. I'd like to bring up another guy who's a big deal here and his name is Ash Ketchum! Ash, come on up!"  
Ash: "Wait, what?!"

There's more applausesses and stuffses as Ash gets on stage looking confused.  
Ash: "Gary, why did you call me up here?"  
Gary: "Cause you're Ash Ketchum and you're almost as big of a deal as me! Just tell 'em some stuff about you!"  
Ash: "Umm ok, hey everyone, I'm Satoshi Ash Ketchum."  
Shauna (Kalos): *thinking* (There's Ash! Awesome!)  
Ash: "I've, uhh-- I've traveled through all regions except for Unova and Kalos and I've been earning lots of badges! I hope to become a Pokémon master while also studyi--"  
Gary: "Yeah yeah, we get it. But see guys, Ash is a good friend/rival of mine. We grew up together in Pallet Town and we got our starter Pokémon at the same time from Professor Oak! He was the 2nd best battler in Kanto, since he's not as good as me, of course!"  
Ash: "You wanna repeat that?!"  
Gary: "Down, boy. So he and I are the 2 best campers here! Also ladies, he's single! He's in Cabin 103 if you girls wanna see him!" *positive reaction from females in the audience*  
Ash: (quietly) "Dude, what in the hell are you doing?!"  
Gary: (also quietly) "Hush up. I'm getting you some ladies. You'll thank me later, Ashy boy." (back to the audience) "Well, that's enough about us! I'll turn it back to Professor Oak!"  
Professor Oak: "Thanks Gary and Ash! Now, we'll do a quick meet and greet. I want everyone to go around the room and meet some new people and get to know them a little more. I'll let you all know when it's over."  
Ash: (quietly to Gary) "How did you even know my cabin number?"  
Gary: "I worked at the registration table, so I saw your rooming list on the computers! You're roomed with Brock, ain't ya?"  
Ash: "Would you just shut up and stop trying to fix me up with a girl? I don't need your help."

Ash and everyone else separate for the meet and greet.  
Ash: "Wow, look at her over there, Pikachu. She looks absolutely amazing and beautiful!"  
*Ash is looking over at May*  
Ash: "She has a great smile that's lighting up the auditorium."  
Misty: (meanwhile) "Hey Gary! I'm Misty and she's Iris! It's awesome to meet you!"  
Iris: "You're pretty popular in Kanto, and we wanted to get to know you and Ash better! Where'd he go, anyway?"  
Gary: "The pleasure is mine, ladies! And hmmm I was just speaking to Ash... Ah, there he is!"  
Ash: (meanwhile) (still looking at May) "I wasn't looking for a girl at this camp, but talking to her couldn't hurt! She's by herself so I think I'm gonna meet and greet with her!"  
Pikachu: "Pika chu!"  
Someone interrupts him and grabs his shoulder.  
Gary: "Ashy boy! I'd like you to meet a couple of lovely ladies who would love to make our acquaintance, my friend! One could be a keeper for you."  
Ash: "Look, I thought I was very clear about this a minute ago!"  
Gary: "What he means is that he's honored to meet you girls!"  
Misty: "You and Gary are quite a big deal and we should all hang out sometime!... Oh yeah, I'm Kasumi, but you can call me Misty!"  
Iris: "I'm Iris, but you can call me Iris!"  
Gary: "Haha, see? Funny AND she has beautiful, flowing purple hair!"  
Ash: "Look, I was just about t--"  
Gary: "Ash and I would love to hang out sometime! Let's chat after the orientation. Plus, you know our room numbers!"  
Misty: "Sounds great!"  
Iris: "See you two soon!" *The girls leave.*  
Ash: "Dude!"  
Gary: "You're welcome! I'll meet you in a few!"  
Gary departs. Ash: "Ugh, damn that Gary. He ruined my chance to meet that girl. She's speaking to someone else now... Ah, I see who to meet next!"

Ursula: "Well, hello there."  
Paul: "Hi. Can I help you?"  
Ursula: "I'm Urara, but I go by Ursula. You're Paul, right?"  
Paul: "Maybe. What's it to you?"  
Ursula: "Well it IS a meet and greet and I must say that I like the energy I sense from you."  
Paul: "What energy?"  
Ursula: "Pardon me, I meant 'lack of energy'. It's pretty... unique."  
Paul: "Hmmph."  
Ursula: "I get where you're coming from. I didn't really wanna come here, either. Don't you ever wish people would just leave you alone? Some people are just way too happy."  
Paul: "Hmm.... yeah, I get it."  
Ursula: "Since we don't have a whole lot of time for this meet and greet, maybe we could... hang sometime."  
Paul begins to walk away without saying a word.  
Ursula: "Well fine. You could've at least said no."  
Paul: *stops and turns to face Ursula* "Unfortunately, I'm one of Gary's roommates. So I'm in Cabin 102. Come over sometime."  
Ursula: "Oh, great! I'm in 204." *Paul walks away.*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The episode of this chapter that used to be on YouTube was particularly very well-liked by people, probably because of all the attention Ash got from the girls, haha! Let's finish up this orientation as we see more interesting connections made!

Still at the orientation.

Ash: "Hey there, Tracey and Kenny!"  
Tracey: "Ash! Hey there, it's been a while!"  
Ash: "It sure has!"  
Kenny: "Sup Ash!"  
Ash: "Hey there, Kenny."  
Tracey: "You see, Kenny, me and Ash go way back to when he first started his travels here in Kanto."  
Kenny: "Oh wow, that's great. I never knew you were such a big deal when I met you earlier, Ash."  
Ash: *chuckles* "I'm not really a big deal, Gary kinda overexaggerated about me."  
Tracey: "Are you crazy? I heard nothing but good things about you in Kanto even after we went our separate ways. You're pretty huge. I had to write those things down just to keep up."  
Ash: "Haha so you're still writing, Tracey?"  
Tracey: "You know it! My journals should be published!"  
Kenny: "Oh yeah. Ash, Tracey is my 3rd roommate!"  
Ash: "Oh, so you're the other one! What a coincidence. I'm sure you met Sawyer too, who's just like you."  
Tracey: "Haha yeah I've noticed. We compare notes sometimes. You're going to PKU in the fall, Ash?"  
Ash: "I sure am!"  
Kenny: "Me too!"  
Ash: "You're going, Tracey?"  
Tracey: "I'm already a student."  
Ash: "Oh wow, that makes you and Brock! I'm so behind, haha, but I'll catch up in no ti--"  
Dawn: "Hey, Ash!"  
Ash: "Oh, hey there, Dawn!"  
Kenny: "Well well, if it isn't Dee Dee!"  
Dawn: "Hi Kenny, and you know not to call me that."  
Ash: "You two know each other?"  
Kenny: "We grew up in Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh."  
Dawn: "We were childhood friends, although sometimes, he picked on me."  
Kenny: "'Picked' is such an.... accurate word. Oh, and Dawn, this is one of my roommates, Tracey."  
Tracey: "Hey there, Kenji is the name, but yes, I go by Tracey. I'm one of Ash's friends from Kanto when he started his journey."  
Dawn: "Nice to meet you!"  
Kenny: "Dawn, you and Ash know each other?"  
Ash: "Yup, we met earlier today while I was hanging with Skyla."  
Kenny: "Oh, the girl wearing light blue? I saw her. So that's who you were about to go see earlier. She's pretty, isn't she, Ash?"  
Ash: "Haha I mean I can't complain!"  
Dawn: *thinking* (Oh, no! What if Shauna was right about Skyla and Ash dating?)  
Tracey: "You ok there, Dawn?"  
Dawn: "Umm, yep I'm fine! So Ash, we don't have a lot of time, so how about we meet later? Umm, Gary kinda gave away your room number. And of course, I'm in room 207!"  
Ash: "Damn that Gary. But yeah, sounds good! Give me a call! I'm gonna meet some more people, but I'll see you guys around!"

Miette: "Well well, it's the quiet girl. What are you doing here in the corner all by yourself?"  
Serena: "Umm, I jus-- I mean I, uhh..."  
Miette: "You're not making any friends just staying here not meeting anyone. You're lucky I'm even using my time to speak to you. I'm Miette, by the way."  
Serena: "Uhh, I'm Serena."  
Miette: "Let's go meet some more people, Serena. I may be stupid to offer you my help, but you need it."  
Serena: "Ummm, th-- that's fine. I'll stay here."  
Miette: "You're worthless. If you wanna stay here in the corner and rot away, be my guest."  
Serena: "Hey, I didn't need you to help me anyway. So why don't you just move and leave me alone?"  
Miette: "Ooohhh, attitude! No wonder nobody's your friend with that rudeness. Bye now." *walks away*  
Serena: ........

Ash: "Hey Pikachu, there's the other girl I wanted to meet with all that energy!" Pikachu: "Pika!" *walks over to the girl*  
Ash: "Hey there, I'm Ash and this is my bud--"  
Korrina: "Oh my gosh, HII ASH!! HOW ARE YOU?! I'm Corni, but call me Korrina!"  
Ash: *chuckles* "Hey there Korrina. You're very excited, I see."  
Korrina: "Of course! You're a pretty big deal in Kanto! But umm I mean, th-- that's not why I'm happy to see you. I wanna get to know you for you, Ash!"  
Ash: "Thanks, that's great to know! I love your energy, it's pretty contagious! What room are you in?"  
Korrina: "I'm in 200! And I love your ambition! It's awesome that you wanna be a Pokémon master! That's a big goal! I'm a gym leader in Shalour City in Kalos, so you gotta challenge me one day!"  
Ash: "Okay then, I'll be sure to challenge you! We'll have an epic battle! Be careful because I never give up!"  
Korrina: "I'll be looking forward to i--"  
Flannery: "There you are, Ash! Hey there!"  
Ash: "Oh, umm... hey Flannery!"  
Flannery: "I knew I'd see you at orientation! And hi there, Ash's friend!"  
Korrina: "Hi, I'm Korrina!"  
Flannery: "Cool. Hey Ash, since you spent all day with my roommate, you're gonna walk with me to my cabin after we leave here, right?"  
Ash: "Ummm, well I--"  
Skyla: "Flannery! Why are you here bothering Ash? Hi, Ash!"  
Ash: "Hey Skyla."  
Flannery: "I'm not bothering him. And what are you saying hey to him for? You had a 'meet and greet' with him all day. It's my turn! In fact, he's walking me back to the cabin after orientation."  
Ash: "Umm, I don't think I actually said I'd--"  
Skyla: "We're better friends than you and him are. Let's just let him decide who he wan--"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Skyla! Ash! Hi!"  
Shauna: "Good to see you two again!"  
Korrina: *chuckles* "Wow, Ash. You have a lot of friends!"  
Shauna: "Sorry, I'm Shauna! And this is Shauna also!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Tessa is fine for me if you wanna tell us apart!"  
Korrina: "I'm Korrina!"  
Shauna: "What are you guys talking about?"  
Flannery: "I'm Flannery, Skyla's roommate. She was just about to leave because I'm hanging with Ash next."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Wait, maybe we wanted to see him next."  
Skyla: "I was the first to meet Ash here, so we're better friends."  
Shauna: "Come on guys, no need to argue."  
Melody: "What's up everyone? I'm Fleura, or call me Melody! Hey Ash, I've been waiting to meet you!"  
Flannery: "You're gonna have to wait longer. Ash is gonna hang with me now!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "I don't think so."  
Melody: "No Ash, we haven't met yet, come talk to me!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Hey, aren't you the only person here from the Orange Islands?"  
Melody: "Yep, that's me!"  
Flannery: "Questions later! Ash, come on!"  
Ash: "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?!!!"  
Korrina: "Hey, Ash? I'm gonna go for now, but talk to me later on, okay? Remember, I'm in Cabin 200!"  
Ash: "Ugh, okay Korrina." *Korrina leaves.*  
Shauna (Hoenn): "So now that she's gone, you're gonna talk to me and Shauna now, right?"  
The girls' talking overlaps and gets louder and louder.  
Ash: "Hey! Quiet! All of you!" *silence* "This is too much right now, so I'm gonna leave from here. Talk to me when you girls calm down!"  
Ash storms off, leaving the other girls looking confused.  
Ash: "Those girls are crazy. I couldn't even talk to Korrina or even that girl I saw wearing all that red."  
Pikachu: "Pika."

Ash notices something in the auditorium.  
Ash: "Huh?..."

Meanwhile  
Serena: *pacing back and forth* *thinking* (That Miette girl is right. I'm just too shy to even talk to anyone. I told my mom I would talk to everyone here, but she's right; I don't have--)  
Someone bumps into her.  
Trip: "Hey, would you watch where you're going?!" *walks off*  
Serena: *thinking* (... I don't have enough confidence. Even my roommates hate me. I'll never make any friends. I can't ask my mom to turn right back around to get me, plus it'll make her so ashamed of me, so I'm stuck here. I really am worthless.)

Her eyes water up...  
Ash: "Umm, hey. What's wrong?"  
Serena: *looks at him in shock*  
Ash: "Why are you here in the corner by yourself? You should be meeting people. Oh, and greeting too." *smiles*  
Serena: "Oh, umm... yeah. I should. I guess I just... haven't gotten around to it yet."  
Ash: "Oh. Well I'll help ya out! I'm Satoshi, but call me Ash! And this is my buddy, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pika chu chu!"  
Serena: "Oh... yeah, I know. You're Ash. Umm... wh-- why are you talking to me?"  
Ash: "Do you not want me speaking to you? Fine, I'll leave."  
Serena: "Wait, no! I-- I didn't mean it like that. I mean uhh, you're a huge trainer from Kanto. You're pretty popular. Why would someone like you take the time to speak to someone like me?"  
Ash: "Oh, no blame Gary for that. I'm not really all that popular; he just made me sound bigger than I am. And why wouldn't I speak to you? I always love making friends!"  
Serena: "Oh, really? I-- I'm nowhere near a great trainer like you."  
Ash: "Don't say that. I'm sure you're a great trainer. What Pokémon do you have?"  
Serena: "I meant to rephrase that. What I mean is that I'm not a trainer at all. I don't have any Pokémon."  
Ash: "No Pokémon?"  
Serena: "I've never gotten any starters because I never started a journey before... or traveled that much.... or went to an academy... or met a lot of people."  
Ash: "Ohh, umm..... oh."  
Serena: "My mom really wanted me to come to this camp, and she wouldn't leave me alone about it, so I came. Before this, I normally just stayed with her in Kalos."  
Ash: "Oh, you're from Kalos?"  
Serena: "Yeah. Vaniville Town."  
Ash: "Hmm? I met someone else from there earlier. I forget who; I met a lot of people today. But anyway, I'm still wondering why you haven't traveled around or why you don't speak to anyone."  
Serena: "Umm, ok I-- I'm kinda shy... ok, very shy."  
Ash: "That's it? Ah, that's no problem! I'll be your friend!"  
Serena: "Oh, y-- you will?"  
Ash: "Yes! We'll be best friends!"  
Serena: "You'd do that for me?"  
Ash: "Without friendship in this world and Pokémon to keep us company, we'd be nothing. We must take the time to meet as many people as we can! You could use a friend, and I'm here for you!"  
Pikachu: "Pika!"  
Serena: "That's great! You're so nice. I'd love to be your best friend!"  
Ash: "Awesome! Plus, you're not crazy!"  
Serena: "Huh?"  
Ash: "Oh sorry, that was supposed to be a thought. I met a lot of crazy girls earlier. But yeah, we should hang sometimes!"  
Serena: "Yay! You're in Cabin 103, right? Gary kinda told everyone, of course."  
Ash: "Damn that Gary. But yes, that's right!"  
Serena: "Let's meet after orientation and you can--"  
Professor Oak: "That's all the time for the meet and greet, everyone! Meet back in front of the stage so I can give the closing announcements!"  
Ash: "We'll talk later, Serena. Nice to meet you!"  
Serena: "Same here! See ya soon!" *Ash walks away.*  
Serena: *thinking* (Oh my gosh, I finally have a friend. Not only that, a best friend! Ash is the best! I-- I kinda might... no, it can't be that... no, he's just a friend... I don't know...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said a few chapters ago? About these first few chapters being the same day? Yes, this chapter is now finally the last one of this move-in day, haha! Don't worry, time will start moving more quickly from here. There shouldn't be any more of this amount of chapters taking up one day. Enjoy the end of this interesting first day of this camp!

Professor Oak: "I hope you all met some new and interesting people. Now to close the orientation, I'll go over a rough breakdown of tomorrow, the first full day of camp. The dining hall opens for breakfast at 8:30am. We'll start with two separate sessions in the morning that will begin to teach you more about the Pokémon World, prepare you to be a more effective trainer, gym leader, or performer, and get you ready for what classes you can expect at PKU. I will teach one session and Professor Sycamore will teach the other. The first will be at 10am and then you'll switch to the other one at 11:30am. Everyone, starting from you on my right, will count off number 1 or 2 in the same order you introduced yourself. For example, if the person before you says 1, you will say 2, then back to 1, and so on. Begin."  
Everyone counts off their numbers.  
Professor Sycamore: "Great. Everyone who has number 1 will go to me at 10, then switch to Professor Oak at 11:30. Everyone with number 2 goes to Oak first, then me. After the 11:30 session, there'll be lunch outside at 1. After lunch, Oak and I will be at the battlefields. You're welcome to have a battle and receive feedback from us afterwards. Excellent battlers may be selected for big opportunities in the future. Otherwise, you're welcome to use any of the recreational areas. We'll meet at 5:30pm for one last session in the auditorium where both of us will speak and we'll do some group activities. The dinner buffet begins at 7pm and ends at 9pm and Saffron Hall remains open until 11pm. That should cover it."  
Professor Oak: "Any questions? ..... If not--"  
Gary: "Wait, granddad! Not a question, but an announcement! Tomorrow night I'm holding a poker night in my cabin, which is 102 again! Come hang with the one and only Shigeru Gary Oak! That is all."  
Professor Oak: "Anything else? If not, then orientation is over and you're dismissed. Have a great night and make good decisions!"  
Barry: "Don't tell us how to live our life!!"

Everyone begins to disperse and leave the auditorium.  
Ash: "Now's my chance to talk to that girl that was wearing the red. I wish I had paid attention to her name when everyone introduced themselves. Anyway, here I go!"  
Someone pushes him from behind.  
Dawn: "Hey Ash! Good to see you again! I haven't seen you in 19.82 minutes! So what are we gonna do now?"  
Ash: "Dawn, I'm kinda busy now. And what's the big idea pushing me?"  
Dawn: "Umm-- oh sorry, I was just... But yeah umm, can you just come to my cabin later?"  
Ash: "Uhh yeah sure, I'll come to your cabin later tonight."  
Dawn: "Ok.... I'm sorry if I upset you or if I--"  
Ash: "I'm not upset. I gotta go. Bye."  
Dawn: "See you later."  
Ash: *walks away outside the auditorium to the main lobby* "Ugh, Dawn ruined my chance to meet the red-wearing girl. What the hell is her name?! ... Where is she?! She was just here. Well, that was fast. I'm sure I'll find her outside, she couldn't have gotten far."  
Brock: "Hey there Ash!"  
Ash: "Ugh Brock, you have horrible timing."  
Brock: "Thanks! Have you seen the girls here, Ash?! They're incredible! It's like I'm in a magical land!"  
Ash: "Well you can have them. I'm tired of them arguing for my attention."  
Brock: "Not your girls; they're not in my age group. I meant the older ones. Did you see that girl, Azami?"  
Ash: "Wait, where's Drew?"  
Brock: "He already left. He was walking with some girls. He's pretty popular with the ladies, too. Oh, I was gonna tell you that Drew and I like Gary's poker idea, so we're gonna play Texas Hold 'Em with him tomorrow night. You're welcome to come, too. If his roommates don't approve of it, I told him he can have it in our cabin if that's cool."  
Ash: "Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you and Drew later; I'm looking for someone."  
Brock: "That's cool."  
Ash: *walks away* "Ok, I guess I'm not gonna meet the... umm, meet... what is her name?! I'll-- I'll call her Red Girl until further notice. She's gotta be long gone now. Oh well."

He walks outside and sees Serena standing outside by herself looking down.  
Ash: "Serena?"  
Serena: "Oh, hey Ash!"  
Ash: "Were you out here waiting for me?"  
Serena: "Well... I was ju... yeah, I was."  
Ash: "That's so thoughtful! I'm shocked that you didn't lie to me and say you weren't."  
Serena: "I wouldn't lie to you ever, Ash! We're best friends now and best friends don't lie!"  
Ash: *chuckles* "I'm so glad to hear that! It's great that you're not crazy!"  
Serena: "Huh?"  
Ash: "My bad, that was supposed to be a thought. So do you have any plans for tonight?"  
Serena: "I can assure you that I'll never have any plans. I have no car... or other friends... or Pokémon... or a life..."  
Ash: ............... "That kinda got depressing..."  
Serena: "Oh, I'm sorry."  
Ash: "I can walk you back to your cabin if you want."  
Serena: "I'd love that, Satoshi!"  
Ash: "So what cabin are you in?"  
Serena: "206. But umm, I should tell you Ash... my roommates aren't all that nice."  
Ash: "I'm sure they're just fine if they're your roommates!"  
Serena: "They don't like me."  
Ash: "Well don't worry, I'll fix that one day!"  
Serena: "Awww thanks. You're the best, Ash! I gotta tell you that I'm just so happy that we met. I wouldn't have any friends here if it wasn't for you!"  
Ash: *chuckles* "It's nothing."  
Serena: "It's a shame that we're not in the same group tomorrow morning."  
Ash: "It's fine, we'll meet at lunch!"  
Serena: "Yaaayyy! Ok, if you're ready to walk, we can go now and--"  
Flannery: "There you are, Ash! HEEEYYYY!!!!"  
Ash: "Wow, it's you, Flannery. You'd think I'd be used to you popping up out of nowhere by now, haha."  
Flannery: "And who is this?" *gets in Serena's face* "Hi, I'm Flannery."  
Serena: "Hi, I'm terrified."  
Ash: "Flannery, you're scaring her. So what's up?"  
Flannery: "What were you and Terrified about to do?"  
Ash: "Her name is Serena."  
Flannery: "Ohhh, hey Sariah. Ash, you said you would walk with me back to my cabin!"  
Ash: "Umm actually, I don't think I ever s--"  
Flannery: "Come on, let's go!" *pulls Ash's arm and he walks along with her*  
Ash: "Umm ok Serena, I guess I'm walking with her now. Bye!"  
Serena: "Uhhh.... bye, Ash."

Ash and Flannery disappear in the distance.  
Serena: "Umm, ok.... did that really just happen?.... Well.... there goes my only friend..."  
Serena slowly walks back to her cabin.

9:50pm in front of Cabin 203  
Flannery: "Thanks for walking back with me, Ash! It's always great to see you!"  
Ash: *chuckles* "Thanks, Flannery."  
Flannery: "Sorry for interrupting you and Shirley."  
Ash: "Serena."  
Flannery: "Oh yeah, right. I'll head back inside my cabin for now, but I'm looking forward to when we do this again!"  
Ash: "Umm yeah I'm looking forward to that, too."  
Flannery: "We're in the same group tomorrow, so I'll see you at 10am in Professor Oak's session! Now give me a hug, damn it!"  
She hugs Ash tightly... like VERY freakin' tightly.  
Ash: "Flannery, I-- I kinda can't breathe."  
Flannery: "Oh my bad, guy!" *releases him* "See ya, Ash!" *pushes Ash playfully and goes in the cabin*  
Ash: "Ugh, why is everyone pushing me?"  
Pikachu: "Pika."

Ash goes past his own cabin, goes on to cabin 102, and knocks.   
???: "AAHHH!! The door is knocking!!" *The door opens.*  
Barry: "Oh hey! You're Ash!"  
Ash: "Yep it's me. Who are you?"  
Barry: "I'm Jun, but call me Barry. I'm one of Gary's roommates. But you can't be here! You're famous! THIS ISN'T REAL LIFE!!!"  
Ash: "Barry, can I just speak to Gary outside?"  
Barry: "Oh yeah sure, lemme get him."

Barry leaves. Ash waits at the door... just waiting.... more waiting....  
Paul: "Hey."  
Ash: "Oh, hey."  
Paul: "What are you doing?"  
Ash: "Just waiting for Gary. So what's your name?"  
Paul: "Who cares? There's just death all around us." *walks away*  
Ash: ..........

Back to the waiting.... more waiting.... How's everyone doing? Nice weather we're having. It's always sunny in Philadelphia. No, I don't live in Philadelphia. That was just a reference to a show. I don't really watch the show, though.

Gary: "Hey there, it's Ashy boy! What brings you around?"  
Ash: "Gary, because of your speech, girls wouldn't leave me alone tonight."  
Gary: "Awesome, you're welcome! I had a lot of activity with the girls, too. I'm actually getting ready to hang with some now! You're still hanging with me, Iris, and Misty? We could all meet tomorrow!"  
Ash: "Gary, I didn't ask for this attention."  
Gary: "Come on Ash, we go way back. It'll be fun! We're good friends, so why would I invite you to something that would be a waste of time? At least give Misty and Iris a chance."  
Ash: "Damn that Gary."  
Gary: "Huh?"  
Ash: "Oh, that was supposed to be a thought. But I guess I'll come with you tomorrow. Just tone it down a little bit, okay?"  
Gary: "Of course, no problem! You're playing poker here tomorrow night?"  
Ash: "Yes, Brock told me about it. I'll be here."  
Barry: "Oh yeah Gary, I never approved of this poker night thing being here!"  
Gary: "That's because I don't need your approval."  
Barry: "I'm gonna make you pay a fine, young man!" *walks away*  
Gary: "Anyway Ash, consider this double date thing to be an early birthday present from me. You can get me something just as good on my birthday!"  
Ash: "First off, it's not a date; I'm just hanging with them as friends. Second, you just turned 19, Gary. Your birthday isn't for another 11 months."  
Gary: "Technically, it's in 10 and a half months. Totally different process."  
Ash: "Look, most girls I met tonight were pretty crazy."  
Gary: "Ash, let's be fair. The women here are WAYYY better behaved than the guys. Most guys are pretty crazy, too. Have you seen my roommates?"  
Barry: "WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WANNA SAY THAT A LITTLE LOUDER YOU BROWN-HAIRED, UGLY, DIRTY, CONCEITED, PIECE OF IRRELEVANT CRAP???!!!"  
Gary: "See what I mean?"  
Ash: "Yeah. What's up with that dark and sinister one?"  
Gary: "Yeah I don-- I don't even know. No one knows his deal. And Barry keeps trying to make people pay fines."  
Ash: "Whatever, I-- I'm just gonna head back to my cabin. I'm beat. See you tomorrow."  
Gary: "Yeah I should get ready to hang with my new lady friends. You're not in a group with me nor any of my roommates tomorrow, so I'll catch up with you at lunch or afterwards."  
Ash: "Fine. Goodnight."  
Pikachu: "Pika!"

Back in Cabin 103. Ash walks in.  
Drew: "Hey Ash! You got a couple calls here from some women. You're quite the topic!"  
Brock: "Yeah! I kinda don't wanna tell people I'm your roommate because I might get a lot of questions, haha."  
Drew: "I had quite some luck, too."  
Brock: "And I'm gonna meet Azami tomorrow! And Kamitsure! And more! I can't wait!"  
Ash: "Thanks guys, but I think I'm gonna get ready for bed. I'm exhausted and I'm tired of these crazy females."  
Drew: "But Ash, it's only 10:13pm. You're almost 20 years old and you're about to be a college student. You shouldn't be going to bed so early. You should have fun!"  
Brock: "Yeah! Drew and I were about to play the PokéConsole! Wanna join us?"  
Ash: "Guys, I know it's early, but I've been up since 7am because I was so eager to come to this camp. I need some shuteye. I'll see you all in the morning and we can go to breakfast together."  
Pikachu: "Pi pika!"  
Brock: "All right then, Ash. Goodnight."  
Drew: "See ya in the morning!"  
Ash eventually heads to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! The first day is FINALLY OVER! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up finally on the next day of camp, after the move-in day! As we officially get started with the camp activities, some rivalries are quick to spark!

The next day: Monday, May 16th, 2016

8:30am in Cabin 103  
Ash: (waking up) "Hey Pikachu, it's the first official day of camp! Let's get ready!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika chu!"  
A few minutes later in the living room.  
Brock: "Hey Ash, are you always up this early?"  
Ash: "When I'm excited, yes! I'm so ready for camp! Is Drew up?"  
Brock: "No, he's still sleep. Wanna wait on him or go on to breakfast?"  
Ash: "Let's go! I'm too excited to stay here. He'll catch up!"

Meanwhile in Cabin 207 in the living room  
Shauna: "Hey there, Dawn! You ready to go to breakfast?"  
Dawn: "Hey Shauna! And not yet, I'll be ready in a minute!" *leaves to go to the back of the cabin*  
Dawn: *thinking* (Why didn't Ash come over to see me last night after orientation? Did... did I make him mad? ....)

Inside Saffron Hall at 9:52am  
Ash: "Ok Pikachu, we're in umm.... classroom 1A! Which is... over there!"  
Ash walks to the outside of the classroom where a few other campers are and sees someone.  
Ash: "Huh?"  
Ash: *thinking* (Oh, there's Red Girl! We're in the same group! Now I can find out her name and we'll get to hang out!)  
Ash: *walks over to her* "Hey there!"  
May: "Oh, hi!"  
Ash: "I'm Ash! What's your name?"  
May: "I'm May!"  
Ash: "May? I've been calling her Red Girl all this time and her name is as simple as May?"  
May: "Huh?"  
Ash: "Oh sorry, that was supposed to be a thought."  
May: "Well actually, my first name is Haruka, but I go by May. And hey Ash, nice to meet you!"  
Ash: "Same here! You seem nice and I was wondering if we could umm... hang out sometime after lunch today."  
May: "Sorry, I can't. I have other plans then."  
Ash: "Oh. Well I understand."  
May: *chuckles* "I'll see you later! I'm gonna go inside and wait on Professor Oak!" *goes inside the classroom*  
Ash: (quietly) "Ugh. That sucks. I really wanted to spend time with her. She's so beautiful."  
Someone taps him on the shoulder.  
Lyra: "Hey! I'm Lyra! How are you?"  
Ash: "Hey. I'm Ash. Bye."  
Ash goes into the classroom.  
Lyra: "Umm... ok... was it something I said?"  
Inside the classroom at 9:55am before Professor Oak's session begins  
Dawn: *thinking* (There's Ash. I wonder if I should go talk to him) (Hmmm... I... maybe not... I'll see him later...)  
Flannery: *walks into the classroom* "Hey, Ash! There you are!"  
Ash: "Hey, Flannery! I see I'll never have to worry about being away from you for too long!" *chuckles*  
Flannery: "Of course, guy! I'll just sit here by you, buddy!"  
Shortly after, Professor Oak walks in.  
Professor Oak: "Glad to see all of you on this beautiful morning! Let's get started with our session. You'll learn a lot of valuable information about the Pokémon World and about Pokémon relationships to humans!"  
Blah blah blah, skip this session. At 11:15, that group (Group 1) switches to classroom 2B for Professor Sycamore's session while Group 2 switches from Sycamore to Oak.

Skip to 12:45pm. The second session just ended.  
Ash: "That was great, Pikachu! I feel that I learned a lot. I'm gonna be ahead of everyone at PKU when I--"  
???: "Well, hello you!"  
Ash: *turns around* "Oh, hey. Who are you?"  
Miette: "I'm Millefeui Berryhill, but you can call me Miette! Aren't you Ash?"  
Ash: "Yes. Look, if you're another one of those crazy girls from last night, I'm not interested."  
Miette: "Hmm? Uhh no, I didn't even meet you last night. You and I were both in these last two sessions and I just wanted to speak to you because I liked your enthusiasm."  
Ash: "Oh, really? Well, great! Yeah, I love it here!"  
Miette: "It's always good to see people so excited for learning about Pokémon and I think you're one of the most engaged people in these sessions. I think it's a very... attractive quality."  
Ash: "Thanks! I'm so stoked for everything here. So where are you from?"  
Miette: "Ambrette Town in the Kalos region."  
Ash: "Cool! Well, I'm from--"  
Miette: "Pallet Town here in Kanto. Right? I paid attention to you at orientation."  
Ash: "Yep that's correct!"  
Miette: "I'd love to get to know you better, so we should hang sometime. I was gonna eat with my roommates at lunch, but we can meet another time. What room are you in?"  
Ash: "I'm in 103."  
Miette: "Cool, I'm in 204! I'll see you around, Ash!"  
Ash: "See ya!"

1:04pm in the courtyard. Lunch is being served and Ash is in line.  
Ash: "If there's one thing we love, Pikachu, it's food!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika chu!"  
After he gets his food, he sees someone.  
Ash: "Oh look Pikachu, over there."  
He walks over.  
Ash: "Hey there, I don't think our last meeting went that well, so I was hoping to try it again! I'm Ash! What's your name?"  
Paul: "I'm Paul. What's the big idea coming over to talk to me?"  
Ash: "Huh? What do you mean? I was just trying to be friends. You seemed upset last night."  
Paul: "Friends? Friends are for the weak. They're not loyal and they stab you in the back. I'm better off by myself. The only thing to look forward to in life is sweet, blissful death."  
Ash: "What kind of talk is that? Friends are great, they bring meaning to life, and they can brighten up a dismal day."  
Paul: "Nonsense! All I need are my Pokémon. I train them to be the strongest ever because I'm not a weak desparate loser like you who begs for friends."  
Ash: "A loser?! You wanna say that again?!"  
Paul: "A loser! Are you hard of hearing?!"  
Ash: "Ugh! What's your problem?!"  
Paul: "My problem is that you keep bothering me! Now leave me alo--"  
Ash: "Look, I'm only trying to help you! You walk around so angry at the world and I just wanna know why!"  
Paul: "Forget it!"  
Ash: "How could your Pokémon be strong? Their trainer is a spineless punk!"  
Paul: "Shut the hell up! My Pokémon are strong enough to wipe out anyone else's here, even gym leaders!"  
Ash: "You wanna put that to the test?!"  
Paul: "Is that a challenge?!"  
Ash: "Damn right! One of my Pokémon against one of your so-called strong ones! I'm gonna shut up your negative talk once and for all! Let's do this later today at 3:30!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pi!"  
Paul: "You're on! It's your funeral!"

They separate. Ash is infuriated.  
Ash: "You're damn right, Jay! I'm infuriated! Damn that Gary... I mean, Paul!"  
Meanwhile.... someone is currently eating lunch by themselves....  
Serena: *thinking* (Wh-- Why do I even try to have friends? I'm back alone... Ash probably doesn't even wanna hang with me anymore. That Flannery girl can have him, I guess. He would never even feel the same way about me as I feel about him... If he won't be my best friend, how could he ever be.... more than friends?....)  
Ash: "Well look who we have here! Hey, Serena!"  
Serena: *shocked* "Oh! Um-- Uh, hey Ash!"  
Ash: "Would you mind if I eat here with you?"  
Serena: "Y-- you really wanna sit here with me?"  
Ash: "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" *sits with her* "That's what best friends are for! And that's what you are, right?"  
Serena: "Umm, right! Of course! We're best friends, I knew that!" *chuckles*  
Ash: "So what do you wanna talk about?"  
Serena: "I really wanna get to know you more, Ash! You're very interesting and I wanna know all about you!"  
Ash: "Haha ok, but you're next after me! Well, Pikachu was my first Pokémon I received from--"  
Korrina: "HEEEYYYY, Ash! I didn't see you last night. Where were you?"  
Ash: "Hey, Korrina! Sorry about that. I was suddenly tired and just had to go to bed."  
Korrina: "I understand, buddy! And hey, Ash's friend!"  
Serena: "Hey, I'm Serena!"  
Korrina: "Nice to meet you, Serenade!"  
Serena: "Umm, it's Ser--"  
Korrina: "Will I see you later, Ash?! Remember that I'm in cabin 200!"  
Ash: "Probably! I do have plans for today, but I'll stay in touch with you to let you know! We'll have our time to hang out soon enough!"  
Serena: ...............  
Korrina: "Can't wait! Well I'll leave you to your lunch! See you later, Ash! And bye, Sharon!" *runs off*  
Serena: "Um, it's... oh, never mind."  
Ash: *chuckles* "Sorry, Serena. So what were you saying?"  
Serena: "It's fine, bestie. And I believe you were about to tell me more about you, specifically about when you first got Pikachu! I'm all ears!"  
Pikachu: "Pika chu!"  
Ash: "That's right! Well, I had the choice of Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander, but then I saw--"  
Casey: "Hey, you two over there!" *walks up to them* "What's up with you guys?"  
Ash: "Hey! I'm Satoshi Ketchum, but just call me Ash! And this is my buddy, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pi!"  
Serena: "Hi, I'm Serena Nobles!"  
Casey: "I'm Nanako Saunders, but you can call me Casey! I came over here to see if you two wanted to play baseball with me and some friends after lunch!"  
Serena: "Sorry, I'm not much of a sports person. But Ash, I'll come with you if you wanted to go."  
Ash: "No, sorry, I can't. I have a huge battle with a guy named Paul later and I wanna be fully prepared. Thanks, anyway!"  
Casey: "It's fine, maybe another time! Bye, Ash! And bye, Sapphire!" *rushes off*  
Serena: "Wait, no my name is... ugh, never mind."  
Ash: "Haha, is your name really that hard for people to get right?"  
Serena: "Umm, probably, haha. So, what's this about a battle you have later with this Paul guy?"  
Ash: "Stupid, selfish, inconsiderate jackass!"  
Serena: "Wh-- what?! Why'd you call me that? What did I do? I'm sorry, lemme fix it!"  
Ash: "Huh? ... Oh! N-- no, Serena, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Paul... sorry, that was supposed to be a thought."  
Serena: "Oh, umm.... I knew that. So, what's up with Paul?"  
Ash: "He's this rude, annoying jerk I kinda sorta met last night. I tried to be friends with him shortly before I came over here with you, but he snapped outta nowhere. He kept bragging about his Pokémon saying that they're the strongest here, so I challenged him to put his money where his mouth is and have a one-on-one battle with me. It'll be at 3:30 on one of the battlefields."  
Serena: "I'll be sure to be there, Ash! I can't wait to see you battle!"  
Ash: "I can't wait to finally shut him up for good and to make him understand that focusing on physical strength is not enough to train a Pokémon to truly be strong! True strength comes from the bond you have with Pokémon!"  
Serena: "That was so insightful! You're an inspiration! And I know you're gonna win!"  
Ash: "Thanks, Serena.... Serena.... See? That's an easy name. I don't know why everybody keeps getting it wrong."  
Serena: "Haha, I actually have 2 middle names too."  
Ash: "Wow, 2 middle names? Awesome! What's your full name?"  
Ash: "Wait, hold on."  
He sees Gary a small distance away.  
Ash: "Hang on, I gotta speak to Gary! Nice eating with you, Serena!" *Dashes away*  
Serena: *quietly* "Umm... ok... bye, Ash.... nice seeing you....... When will I ever get the chance to really talk to him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have the battle between Ash and Paul! Check it out! Leave some (positive) feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Paul have a huge battle! And a couple more stuff happens! Please see the chapter notes right below this for some information about the battle before you read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stories are different. In battles, Pokémon in my stories can know more than 4 moves, and it can be any move from their learnset, the anime, TMs, or Move Tutors. There's no limit to the number of moves they can use. Please adjust! Thanks!

Ash: "Hey, Gary! What's up?"  
Gary: "Hey there, Ashy boy! What a great day it is for love! Are you ready for our double date later on with Misty and Iris?"  
Ash: "I thought I was clear that this is not a double date. Misty and Iris are just my friends. This is a friendly hang out."  
Gary: "Call it what you want dude, but the girl I'm with is on a date with me. The girl you're with is just there as a friend, I guess. So, out of the two, which girl do you like the most?"  
Ash: "Umm, I guess Misty's kinda pretty."  
Gary: "Awesome, then Iris is mine! But I think Misty's gonna be disappointed. I don't think she'll wanna stop at just friendship! Anyhoo, they stay in Cabin 206. Let's meet at about... 7pm. That gives us 45 minutes after the joint session ends later. We'll go to Venusaur Venue. Sound good?"  
Ash: "Sounds great! But wait, none of us drives yet."  
Gary: "You're always in a hurry. It's like a 10 or 15 minute walk from here. That's not bad. Let's all enjoy the nightlife and have some good bonding time with the girls."  
Ash: "Fine."  
Gary: "Oh yeah and about the poker night, is it ok if we have it in your cabin? I don't think Paul and Barry are being very welcoming about it. We could start shortly after the dinner."  
Ash: "Yeah sure, that's fine. Oh yeah and Gary, guess what? Speaking of Paul, I'm in a battle in a couple of hours against him."  
Gary: "Oh, really?"  
Ash: "Yep! He ran his mouth earlier thinking that his Pokémon are the strongest at this camp and I'm gonna prove him wrong!"  
Gary: "All right, Ash, good luck! Be careful, though. Paul is pretty mysterious and dark, so he's probably hiding some insane strength with his Pokémon. Don't let your guard down."  
Ash: "I never do! It starts at 3:30 and you better be there!"  
Gary: "Of course, I will!"

Uhhh, skip ahead about 20 minutes.  
Barry: "Hey, Ash! I heard about your battle with Paul happening later!"  
Ash: "You did? Wow, word is really spreading."  
Barry: "Yep! It's gonna be a must-see event! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Just be careful. As his roommate, I can assure you that he's probably dangerous and really strong."  
Ash: "He's weak in the heart! And that's gonna be his downfall!"  
Barry: "Just don't lose! If you do, you're gonna have to pay a fine!"  
Ash: "Got it!"

Ok, skip to 3:30 at the outside battle area.  
Ash: "There's Paul, Pikachu."  
Pikachu: "Pika!"  
Paul: *thinking* (So the punk had the guts to show up! That won't be enough to gain a victory over me!)  
Ash: *thinking* (I'm gonna have to think 5 steps ahead all the time. That's the only way t--)  
Elesa: "Hey, there! So you're the famous Ash I've heard about."  
Ash: "Haha, oh hi. Yes that's me, but I'm not really famous. Have we met?"  
Elesa: "I'm Kamitsure Sawashiro, but just call me Elesa! You don't know me, but you probably know my roommates: Flannery and Skyla."  
Ash: "Oh, yeah I know them. So you're their 3rd roommate!"  
Elesa: "That's right! We're all gym leaders roomed together!"  
Ash: "Huh? Wait, Flannery's a gym leader?"  
Elesa: "Ooohhhh, I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that."  
Ash: "Hmm, well ok, thanks for the information."  
Elesa: "She's the Lavaridge gym leader. You traveled through Hoenn before, right? You didn't meet her when you were there?"  
Ash: "Not that I remember. I think I battled someone else at her gym that day who was substituting for her in her absence. Actually, I didn't recognize anyone here from any of my past gym battles. Maybe they all were absent by coincidence."  
Elesa: "When did you start traveling?"  
Ash: "Back when I was 10. For some reason, 10 felt like the longest age of my life..... wait...."  
Elesa: "You know what it is? You probably battled some of the former gym leaders in the past. The ones here at this camp are probably just recent."  
Ash: "Yeah, you're probably right!"  
Elesa: "I'm the Nimbasa Gym Leader. You haven't seen me because you haven't been to Unova. Anyway, I came to tell you that I'll be the referee for your battle against Paul."  
Ash: "Oh, really? Awesome! You'll get to see me wipe the floor with him!"  
Elesa: "I'm sure you w--"  
Brock: "Hey there! I'm Takeshi Harrison, but call me Brock! You're quite beautiful and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me right now!"  
Elesa: "Ummm, I can't. I gotta referee this battle."  
Brock: "Awww, alright." *walks away slowly*

Let's do this. Get LIT.  
Elesa: "This will be a one-on-one battle. Each trainer will choose one Pokémon. The last Pokémon standing will be the winner. This will be between Ash of Pallet Town and Paul of Veilstone City!"  
To paint an image, this is at one of 3 battlefields at the campsite. The terrain here is pretty rocky and there are 2 trees close to the field. A few friends are watching; not everyone's here (because of other plans, playing baseball with Casey, etc.). Let's get it on!

Ash: "Pikachu, you're up!"  
Pikachu: "Pika chu!"  
Paul: "Hmm, so that brat's using his Pikachu that's always on his shoulder. Well... I know just what to use."  
Paul: "Electivire, stand by!"  
Electivire: "Electivire!"  
Barry: "An Electivire against Pikachu? This will be a thunderous battle indeed. Paul may come out on top."  
Korrina: "Go, Ash! You can do it!"  
Misty: "Ash is gonna win this for sure!"  
Iris: "You're right! I just know he will!"  
Dawn: "Good luck, Ash! This won't be easy!"  
Serena: *thinking* (Umm, be careful, Ash...)  
Elesa: "And... BEGIN!"  
Ash: "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"  
Pikachu: "Piiikaaaa...."  
Paul: "Electivire, you use Quick Attack, too!"  
Electivire: "Viiirreee..."  
Both moves collide and cancel each other out!  
Gary: "Intense! Both Pokémon are very strong!"  
Ash: "Ugh! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"  
Pikachu: "Pika chuuuu!"  
Paul: "Grab it and then use Slam!"  
Electivire grabs Pikachu by the tail and then slams him down to the ground.  
Ash: "AH! Are you all right, Pikachu?"  
Pikachu: "Pi... pika chu!"  
Misty: "Be careful, Ash! Don't let your guard down!"  
Paul: "Electivire, slam your tails into the ground and use Thunder!"  
Electivire: "VIIRREE!!!"  
When Electivire slams its tails down, huge rocks arise from the field. Thunder sends those rocks flying at Pikachu.  
Ash: "What?! Pikachu, dodge those rocks!"  
Pikachu tries its best to dodge, but gets hit by some large pieces of rock.  
Ash: "Pikachu!"  
Serena: "Oh no, Ash!"  
Ash: "Pikachu, are you ok?"  
Pikachu: "Pi... pika... chu!"  
Paul: "You have no idea what you're up against, loser."  
Ash: "I could say the same for you! Pikachu, use Agility and then Quick Attack!"  
Pikachu runs quickly, disappears, and then reappears to the side of Electivire and Quick Attack connects!"  
Electivire: "Elec!!"  
Ash: "Great job, Pikachu!"  
Paul: "Snap out of it and use Thunder Punch, damn it!"  
Electivire heads towards Pikachu with Thunder Punch.  
Ash: "Use Dig!"  
Pikachu digs into the ground and dodges the attack.  
Paul: *thinking* (So, that brat's Pikachu knows Dig, huh? Hmmph. No matter.)  
Ash: "Nuzzle, NOW!"  
Pikachu suddenly leaps from the ground in front of Electivire and approaches it with Nuzzle quickly.  
Paul: "Protect!"  
Pikachu bounces off of Electivire's Protect Shield and lands on his feet quickly.  
Ash: "Don't stop! Use Double-Edge!"  
Pikachu tackles Electivire strongly.  
Ash: "Awesome job, Pikachu!"  
Korrina: "You go, Ash!"  
Pikachu: *weakly* "Pi... pika..."  
Serena: "What's wrong with Pikachu?"  
Brock: "Well, you see, Double-Edge is basically a stronger form of Tackle. It does a lot of damage, but it hurts the user some as well."  
Paul: "Whatever! Use Thunder!"  
Electivire: "Viirreee!"  
Ash: "Dodge it and use Iron Tail!"  
Pikachu: *dodges Thunder* "Piiikkaaa!!"  
Iron Tail connects!  
Electivire: *evilly* "Electivire!"  
Dawn: "What?! It doesn't even look hurt after taking that Iron Tail!"  
Barry: "Iron Tail is a steel-type move. Electric-types are resistant to steel, but that still should've done more damage than it looks like! Paul's Electivire is quite strong!"  
Paul: "Send more rocks towards him with Thunder again!"  
Electivire slams his tails down again and sends more huge rocks at Pikachu.  
Ash: "Dodge that, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu could not avoid all of the rocks and gets hit again.  
Ash: "Pikachu! Can you still go on?"  
Pikachu: "Pika!"  
Ash: "Use Electro Ball!"  
Pikachu: "Piiikaaaa... chu!!"  
Paul: "Use Counter Shield!"  
Electivire uses Thunder while spinning to form a temporary electric shield to block Electro Ball.  
Iris: "Wow, what a unique way to block an attack!"  
Paul: "You underestimate me, Ash! I wasn't gonna do this, but here I go! Electivire, use Rain Dance!"  
Electivire causes a huge, dark cloud to appear over the field. It begins to rain over just the battlefield (not on the spectators).  
Ash: "WHAT?! Electivire knows Rain Dance?!"  
Paul: "Yes, I taught it to him! Told you I make sure my Pokémon are strong!"  
Ash: "What's the point? Rain Dance makes water-type moves stronger. Electivire isn't a water-type!"  
Paul: "That's not all Rain Dance does!"  
Ash: "Enough talk! Pikachu, use Double-Edge!"  
Double-Edge connects, but Pikachu takes some damage, too.  
Paul: "You're hurting Pikachu, too, when you keep using Double-Edge! How idiotic!"  
Ash: "Pikachu has way more heart than your Electivire does! He'll be fine! You're the one who needs to worry!"  
Paul: "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!!! Electivire, use Thunder!"  
Ash: "Pikachu, dodge that!"  
Pikachu leaps to dodge Thunder, but it connects anyway.  
Ash: "Wait, what?! How?!"  
Paul: "Why do you think I used Rain Dance? In this rain, Thunder is 100% accurate! You can't dodge! Get with it!"  
Serena: "No! Ash, never give up!"  
Gary: "I tried to warn him about Paul." *sighs*  
Ash: *thinking* (I could use Thunder, too, but Paul's probably expecting that. Plus, these electric-type moves are only half-effective against each other. Hmmm...)  
The rain stops. Sunshine again and stuff.  
Ash: *thinking* (It's too late to use it, anyway... Oh, I know!)  
Ash: "Pikachu, use Double Team!"  
Multiple clones of Pikachu run towards Electivire.  
Paul: "Let's use Thunder to attack them with rocks again!"  
Electivire does the same thing as before and sends more boulders flying at the clones. The real Pikachu among the clones gets hit by large rocks.  
Ash: "No, Pikachu!" *thinking* (That move again? How can Pikachu dodge those huge boulders? They connect every time! Ugh!)  
Ash: "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"  
Pikachu: "Piiikkaaaaa.... CHUUU!!!!!"  
Volt Tackle connects and Electivire takes a lot of damage!  
Dawn: "Amazing! That Volt Tackle was just so powerful!"  
Paul: "Electivire, get up! Your stupid ass is wasting my time! Use Discharge!"  
Several bolts of electricity go towards Pikachu.  
Ash: "Pikachu, use Counter Shield!"  
Pikachu uses Thunder to surround itself with an electric shield and blocks Discharge.  
Paul: *thinking* (So that punk has a Counter Shield too, huh? Impressive. But he doesn't stand a chance!)  
Ash: *thinking* (I gotta think fast, because he'll probably use Thunder to send some more boulders again. I gotta figure out how to dodge it!)  
Ash: "Ok Pikachu, use Quick Attack again!"  
Quick Attack connects.  
Ash: *thinking* (Wait a minute! I got it!)  
Paul: "THAT'S IT! I'M PUTTING AN END TO THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! Electivire, slam your tails down and send more boulders at Pikachu!"  
Ash: "Pikachu, get ready!"  
Pikachu: "Pika!"  
Electivire slams his tails down and uses Thunder to send more large rocks towards Pikachu.  
Ash: "Now, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack to jump on the rocks!"  
Pikachu uses Quick Attack and jumps across each boulder and heads towards Electivire.  
Paul: "WHAT??!!"  
Pikachu jumps right in front of Electivire.  
Ash: "Iron Tail!"  
Iron Tail slams Electivire.  
Barry: "A direct hit! But it's not very effective!"  
Gary: "Shut your ass up!"  
Paul: "Electivire, you need to get your act together, NOW!"  
Ash: "Hey, watch how you talk to Elec--"  
Paul: "I didn't ask for your input! Electivire, use Thunder!"  
Electivire: "VIIRRREEE!!!"  
Ash: "You know what to do, Pikachu! Dodge it and use Double Team!"  
Pikachu flips backwards to dodge Thunder. A huge cloud of smoke engulfs the area.  
Paul: "What's going on?! I can't see crap!"  
Multiple clones of Pikachu run towards Electivire as the smoke clears.  
Paul: "Use Discharge on the clones!"  
Multiple bolts of electricity hit all the Pikachu's.  
Paul: "It's over, loser!"  
Ash: .............  
Serena: *quietly* "Ash....."  
Silence.

Paul: "WAIT! All the clones disappeared! Where's the real Pikachu?!"  
PIKACHU LEAPS FROM A NEARBY TREE RIGHT ABOVE ELECTIVIRE!  
Ash: "THUNDERBOLT!!!!"  
Pikachu: "Piiikkaaa... CHHUUUU!!!"  
Thunderbolt connects and a mini-explosion covers the area with smoke!  
Paul: "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
Electivire: *weakly* "viiirreee...."

Elesa: "Electivire is unable to battle! The winner is Ash from Pallet Town!"  
Gary: "ASH DID IT! I told you all he's the man with the plan!"  
Dawn: "Yes, Ash!"  
Serena: "Ash is so amazing!"  
Barry: "What a battle! Ash made it through, but Paul proved that he's definitely strong!"  
Korrina and Gary walk up to Ash.  
Korrina: "Ash, that was an amazing battle! You rock!"  
Gary: "I gotta admit, Ashy boy, you surprised me just like you always do! Great battle!"  
Ash: "Thanks, guys! But, I couldn't have done it without my best buddy, Pikachu!"  
Ash: "You were awesome, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"  
Professor Sycamore: *standing at a distance away, undiscovered by anyone* "Hmm, interesting..." *walks away*  
Gary: "So, what exactly happened?"  
Ash: "Oh, I thought of using Quick Attack to dodge those huge rocks in the middle of the battle. Pikachu does a lot of climbing so he's great at that! Then, when Electivire missed Thunder, there was a lot of smoke, so I had Pikachu use Double Team while the real Pikachu ran and climbed that tree by the field!"  
Korrina: "It's interesting how you didn't say any of that out loud in the battle! You and Pikachu have a special, unspoken bond!"  
Ash: "Haha! We do! Plus, we practice that a lot in our training!"  
Electivire wakes up, but is still weakened.  
Paul: "Electivire, that was terrible! That is not the way we train! You should've been stronger! You should've been quicker! You're pathetic! You're just useless right now!"  
Ash: *overhearing* "What in the hell?!"

Serena: *approaching Ash* "Umm, hey Ash. You were awesome! That battle was incredible and I enjoyed watchi--"  
Ash: "How dare he talks like that?!" *walks away and heads towards Paul*  
Serena: "Umm.... ok.... see you later, I guess...." *sighs*  
Paul returns Electivire to his Pokéball.  
Ash: "Hey, what's the big idea talking to Electivire like that?! That's no way to treat your Pokémon!"  
Paul: "Did I ask you?! By the way, you got lucky! Electivire was being worthless today! I show no sympathy towards stupidity!"  
Ash: "Electivire fought a great battle and worked hard! Your Pokémon are your friends! You're supposed to respect them, love them, and treat them with care!"  
Paul: "I don't GIVE respect to them, I GET respect! If my Pokémon want praise from me, they have to work hard and earn that!"  
Ash: "That's not right! What kind of morals do you have?!"  
Paul: "That's enough out of you! This battle was a waste of my time. Enjoy this win because it's your last! I'm going to my room until the joint session later!"  
Ash: "You're supposed to take Electivire to the Pokémon Center to get better!"  
Paul: "He doesn't need a damn Pokémon Center, he'll bounce back! I'm out. This isn't over, you punk!" *walks away*  
Ash: "Ugghh!!...."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts right after the battle from the last chapter! You might start to notice that I'm a poker fan, lol.

Ash took Pikachu to the Pokémon Center and now Pikachu is all better. Skip to 6:10pm. All campers are in Saffron Hall. The joint session is almost over.

Professor Oak: "Ok, so I hope you all had a wonderful first day of camp! Now, we have about 5 minutes before this joint session is over, so I'll turn it over to Professor Sycamore for an announcement!"  
Professor Sycamore: "I'm happy to announce that the first organized trip this camp will take will be a trip to the Kalos region! You guys will get to explore this wonderful region and the beautiful cities within!"  
Serena: *thinking* (Kalos? That's wonderful! Maybe Ash can walk around with me while I take him on a little tour of where I grew up! It'll be great!)  
Professor Sycamore: "Now, this trip is still in the planning process, so there aren't a lot of details, yet, but you guys will definitely get to see Pokémon Kalos University, located in Lumiose City, where a lot of you will be attending in the fall! We realize that you're all mostly adults, so just like with any college trip, you can choose whether you wanna go or just stay here at the camp during that time. We do hope you consider it because it's a wonderful opportunity!"  
Professor Oak: "Tomorrow will be the same as today, but we'll switch the class sessions. You're all in your same two groups, but Group 1 will go to me first this time and Group 2 goes to Sycamore first. That first session is still at 10am and then everyone switches to the second session at 11:30am. The dining hall schedules will remain the same for the entire camp, with breakfast beginning at 8:30am, lunch provided outside at 1, and then dinner from 7pm to 9pm, with Saffron Hall remaining open until 11pm on weeknights and until midnight on Friday and Saturday nights. Any questions?.... If not, you're all dismissed! Have a fantastic night!"  
Barry: "Don't tell me what to do. 'Have a fantastic night', my ass!"

The session is dismissed. Everyone disperses and leaves Saffron Hall.  
Ash: "Ok, I have less than 45 minutes to get ready for tonight! Pikachu, let's head back to th--"  
Someone slightly hugs him from behind.  
Serena: "There you are, Ash! Yay! How's my bestie?"  
Ash: "Haha, hey, Serena. What's up?"  
Serena: "Well, I was thinking that we could go to dinner together here in Saffron Hall at 7. After that, we could just hang out for a bit, talk, get to know each other better, and just have fun! It'll be great!"  
Ash: "Sorry, I can't. I'm actually going out to dinner tonight with some friends."  
Serena: *disappointedly* "Oh, umm... ok... that's fine..."  
Ash: "So, what are you about to do?"  
Serena: "Umm... pr-- probably just go to my room."  
Ash: "Ok, cool. Well, I guess I'll see ya!"  
Serena: "Sure. See ya." ..... "Umm, hey, Ash?"  
Ash: "Yeah?"  
Serena: "C-- C-- Could we, uhh... maybe later, uhh... w--we... never mind. See ya." *starts to walk away*  
Ash: "Hey, Serena?"  
Serena: "Yeah?"  
Ash: "We'll hang out soon enough. Don't worry. I promise."  
Serena: *slightly happier* "Oh, uhh-- great! You rock!"

Skip to 6:48pm in Cabin 103.  
Ash: "Hey, Brock and Drew, I'm getting ready to head out to dinner with Gary, Misty, and Iris."  
Drew: "Nice, man! A little victory celebration double date for your battle victory earlier, huh? I heard you brought the house down out there! Sorry that I couldn't make it."  
Ash: "Haha it's okay, and no it's not a double date; we're just hanging out as friends."  
Brock: "I wish I had your luck! I almost had Elesa in my arms! But alas, it was not meant to be! Not yet!"  
Drew: "Where are you guys headed to eat?"  
Ash: "Venusaur Venue."  
Brock: "You guys want me to drive you?"  
Ash: "Nah, we're gonna walk."  
Drew: "Gary's poker night is still on for tonight in here, right?"  
Ash: "That's right! Let's pick a time to meet back here to get started."  
Brock: "I think 9:00 is a great time to meet here. Everyone good with that?"  
Drew: "Cool with me."  
Ash: "Same here! Well, I'm out. He said Misty and Iris are in Cabin 206. See you all at 9!"

3 minutes later in Cabin 206  
Misty: "That's why you're a good-for-nothing annoying little pain!"  
Iris: "Spilling juice on the floor? Really? What are we, 7 years old?"  
Serena: "I-- I'm sorry, I didn't see the cup. I'll clean it up."  
Misty: "You're damn right, you will! Iris and I are about to go to dinner and don't have time for your crap! I've never seen--"  
There's a knock at the door.  
Iris: "You'll get it, Serena. NOW!"  
Serena sadly goes to the door and opens it.  
Ash: "Serena?! Wow, what a surprise!"  
Serena: "ASH!! Hey!! It's you! It's... I-- I haven't seen you in 36.23 minutes!"  
Ash: "Haha, what's amazing is that that sounds like an accurate estimate of the time it's been!"  
Serena: "Y-- you're here! YAY! This means that you changed your mind and you'll come with me to Saffron Hall for the dinner buffet and we'll get to hang out and talk and you're coming through with your promise and we'll spend more time together as the bestest friends in the whole universe!!"  
Ash: "Uhhhhh, no. Actually, I was looking for--"  
Misty: *appearing at the doorway with Iris* "ASH! Hey, there!"  
Iris: "Good to see you, again!"  
Misty: "You're 'bout ready to go?"  
Ash: "Yup! I came here to pick you two up and then walk on over to Gary's cabin."  
Serena: "Umm.... Oh, y-- you meant that you were going to dinner with Misty and Iris earlier, Ash?"  
Ash: "Yep, that's what I meant!"  
Misty: "Wait, Serena, you know Ash?"  
Serena: "W-- we met at the orientation last night."  
Iris: "That's when we met, too. But yep, Gary and him are our dates tonight!"  
Ash: "It's not a d--"  
Misty: "Serena, we're going to Venusaur Venue. It's gonna be a wonderful night! Too bad, you can just stay here and... do whatever Serena does."  
Ash: "Oh wait a minute... Serena, they're your roommates?"  
Serena: "Y-- yes."  
Ash: "Oh, cool! I didn't know you stayed in this cabin when I came to get them."  
Serena: "Really? I-- I told you last night that I was in 206."  
Ash: "See, a lot of people told me their cabin numbers last night. I lose track kinda easily, so I wasn't likely to remember anyway, haha."  
Serena: "Oh..."  
Ash: "Oh yeah, Misty and Iris, you guys wanna come to my cabin after the dinner for Gary's poker night? We're gonna start at around 9pm."  
Misty: "I'd love to! How 'bout you, Iris?"  
Iris: "Sounds great! I'm pretty good at poker!"  
*Serena looks disappointed*  
Ash: "Serena, you wanna come to the poker night, too?"  
Serena: "Umm... uhh-- I-- No, I'll pass this time..."  
Misty: "Shall we depart?"  
Ash: "Yep! See ya, Serena!"  
Serena: *as they leave* *quietly* "B-- bye, Ash..." *closes door and heads back inside*  
Serena: "Th-- this is not a good day for me... Ash is friends with Misty and Iris? Th-- this is bad... What if they make him hate me? What if he's their best friend and he'll never hang with me? I would've gone to the poker thing, but... Misty and Iris would be there. I-- I wanna trust Ash to go through on his promise to hang out, but I... I don't know..... No one wants to hang with me.... so why would Ash?..."

Blah blah, dinner stuff, food and restaurants and cinnamon toast crunch. Skip the dinner; we're back in Ash's cabin. It is 9:22pm. The poker night has already started (Texas Hold 'Em). Some friends are there playing, along with a few just observing the game and talking.  
Brock: "Ugh, this is not my lucky night for poker."  
Zoey: "I guess I win yet another hand, haha."  
Gary: "It's not over yet, Zoey! Let's keep this rolling!"  
Skip ahead a few minutes.  
Iris: "I got a straight!"  
Drew: "Damn, so close. I had a 3 of a kind."  
Ash: "Ace high. Haha, I knew I was out before the River."  
Iris: "Then, I win that hand!"  
Barry: "You know what they say. You gotta know when to hold 'em, know when t--"  
Gary: "Shut up! You've been singing that all night!"  
Barry: "How dare you talk ab--"  
There's a knock at the door.  
Barry: "THE DOOR IS KNOCKING!!"

Brock answers the door.  
Brock: "Hey there! May I help you?"  
May: "Hi, I'm May. Is this where the poker night is?"  
Brock: "Yep, come on in!"  
May walks in and greets everyone.  
Ash: *thinking* (Wow, it's May! In my cabin! Maybe she finally came to see me after all! This is awesome!)  
May: "Is it too late for me to jump in the game? Oh, and I'm here because Drew invited me! Good to see you, Drew!"  
Drew: "Same here! Sure, join in, we've only played a few hands so far!"  
Ash: *thinking* (Damn. She's here for Drew? Ugh. That sucks. Maybe we could hang after this game.)

Later, after about 40 more minutes in the cabin.  
Barry: "Full house! It's over, Gary!"  
Gary: "4 of a kind, punk! I win!"  
Barry: "WHAT?! You're a cheating bastard!"  
Gary: "No, you're a sore loser!"  
Barry: "That's it! You gotta pay me a fine!"  
Gary: "Actually, since you lost that hand, YOU pay ME a fine! You owe me $11!"  
Barry: "This is why I hate it when people raise before the Flop!"  
Gary: "Just pay the winner!"  
Barry: "You ruined my excellent poker hand, AND FOR THAT, YOU MUST DIE!!"  
Iris: "Haha, you guys are wild!"  
Zoey: "So Sakura, you said you're Misty's older sister?"  
Daisy: "I'm her oldEST sister. And feel free to call me by my middle name, Daisy. I'm 24, but there are two other sisters: Ayame, whom we call Violet, and Botan, whom we call Lily. Violet's 23 and Lily's 22."  
Misty: "How are they doing, Daisy?"  
Daisy: "Just fine! I keep in touch with them often!"  
Brock: "Hi! I can't hold it in any longer, but you're just so beautiful! My name is Brock! Be mine!"  
Daisy: "Haha, hi, Brock! We've met, remember? We're both already students at PKU. But I might have to pass on your offer!"  
Brock: "Aww man! The second rejection today!"  
Drew: "Maybe one day, you'll join us in poker, Misty, instead of just watching."  
Misty: "Haha, I don't know how to play."  
Iris: "I'll teach you, roomie!"

Someone knocks at the door.  
Ash: "I'll get it. I fold for this next hand."  
Ash opens the door.  
Dawn: "Um... hey."  
Ash: "Oh, hey Dawn! What brings you here?"  
Dawn: "Well..... I was just bored at my cabin.... uhh, how are you?"  
Ash: "I'm good. Are you ok?"  
Dawn: "Uhh yeah, I was just wondering... if you were gonna come see me. 'Cause you never came last night."  
Ash: *snaps finger* "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry."  
Dawn: "It's fine... you wanna hang out right now?"  
Ash: "Can't. I'm in the middle of Gary's poker night and he's having it here. I'll come see you some other time. What cabin are you in again?"  
Dawn: "207. And umm... ok, then."  
Ash: "Did you wanna come in for the game?"  
Dawn: "No, I'll just head back to my room. See ya around."  
Ash: "See ya!" *Dawn leaves*

Skip to 11:26pm. The poker game is over and everyone is just sitting around the living room talking, except for Drew, who is in the back of the cabin somewhere.  
Ash: *thinking* (Well, here it goes...)  
Ash: *walks up to May* "Hey, May?"  
May: "Oh, hey Ash!"  
Ash: "Hey. How'd you like tonight?"  
May: "It was fun! You guys know how to welcome people to this camp!"  
Ash: "Thanks. I was wondering, umm... since it's still pretty early, do you wanna hang out for a bit?"  
May: "Oh I can't, I was just about to go hang with Drew. He's in back getting ready."  
Ash: "Oh, I get it. Well ok then, you guys have fun. See ya later."  
May: "Ok!"  
Ash: *walks away and heads on over to Pikachu* "Hey, Pikachu?"  
Pikachu: "Pika?"  
Ash: "I'm gonna, uhh... walk around for a bit outside. I just wanna be left alone. You go on to sleep whenever ya want."  
Pikachu: "Pikaaa..."  
Ash: "I'm fine. I'll be back." *walks to the door*  
Brock: "Hey Ash, where you going?"  
Ash: "Just out for a bit. I'll be back later on."

Skip over to Serena's cabin. She's still there by herself.  
Serena: "I think everything's taken care of. The juice spill is cleaned up and Misty and Iris could be back any minute. I don't think I can take another night with them. They're so mean. This is the worst room I could be assigned--"  
There's a knock at the door.  
Serena: *thinking* (Oh, man! That's them! I don't like this! Misty probably forgot the key again!)  
Serena opens the door.  
Serena: "Oh my gosh!! AH! Ash! HEY! I mean, uhh, hey! You're here!"  
Ash: "Hey, Serena. How are you?"  
Serena: "I'm doing great now that you're here! I thought you were Misty and Iris. Where are they?"  
Ash: "They're still at my cabin just talking, but they were saying they're about to head out somewhere."  
Serena: "Oh, good. So... what brings you by?"  
Ash: "Well... the poker game is over and a lot of people are still at the cabin chatting around. It got kind of crowded. Plus, something kinda disappointed me, so I just had to leave. I came over because I know you wanted to hang out and well... we're best friends!"  
Serena: "You are just awesome! I-- I never would've expected you to come here! And where's Pikachu?"  
Ash: "I told Pikachu to just wait at the cabin because I needed to be alone. But then, while I was walking, I remembered you!"  
Serena: "Thanks so much, Ash!"  
Ash: "You wanna stay here and talk or you wanna walk around outside?"  
Serena: "It's a beautiful night out! Let's walk around."

They walk around outside talking for a few minutes before stopping to both sit under a tree.  
Serena: "It's such a great night! Don't you just love being out here looking up at the moon and the nighttime sky?"  
Ash: "I do! It's all so wonderful! So, weren't you about to tell me your two middle names earlier?"  
Serena: "Oh, yeah! My full name is Serena Armella Isobel Nobles."  
Pause. Quick note. Isobel (in her name) is pronounced EYE-SO-BELL. Why? Because shut up, that's why. Resume.  
Ash: "That's a very pretty name, Serena."  
Serena: *thinking* (He said that's a pretty name! That's almost like calling ME pretty! Maybe there's hope of advancing past friendship!)  
Serena: "Thanks, Ash! You're so nice! Oh, and you can continue telling me about how you first got Pikachu! We shouldn't get interrupted now."  
Ash: "Haha, of course!"

Blah blah blah, they talk under that tree for a while. Advance to 12:35am.  
Serena: "Umm, hey, Ash?"  
Ash: "What's up?"  
Serena: "I-- I wanna just thank you."  
Ash: "What do you mean? For what?"  
Serena: "Well... it's like... you were the first one to try to be friends with me when I got here. You were so nice to me last night at orientation. You're my only best friend here. And well... you're my first best friend in life."  
Ash: "In life?"  
Serena: "Yeah. I nev-- I never had a best friend growing up. I was very alone... for all my life..."  
Ash: "Didn't you make any friends at one of the Kalos academies? Kalos has 3 of them, right?"  
Serena: "Yeah, Kalos has an academy in Cyllage City, Anistar City, and Kiloude City. And I never went to any of them. I just stayed at home with my mom, Saki. She had me practice Rhyhorn racing a lot, since she wanted me to be a professional rider. But that's just not for me."  
Ash: "Don't feel bad. There are two academies here in Kanto: one in Viridian City and one in Lavender Town. I never went to any of them, either."  
Serena: "You didn't?"  
Ash: "Nope. I mainly traveled through this region, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh winning badges and trying to become a Pokémon Master. Each region took about 2 years to travel through. I'd take time in between the regions to stay with my mom, Hanako, helping her out around the house. I started traveling when I was 10."  
Serena: "10? That's great, Satoshi!"  
Ash: "Haha, thanks! Oh yeah, that reminds me. I was gonna tell you that my mom has 2 middle names too, just like you! Her full name is Hanako Delia Aura Ketchum! People just call her Delia, though."  
Serena: "Wow, what a coincidence!"  
Ash: "Yep! So uhh, you were thanking me for meeting you at the orientation?"  
Serena: "Well, it's not just that... it's umm... I've been pretty unhappy all my life. Misty and Iris aren't that nice to me. And like I said, I haven't had anyone close to me before. You're my first and only best friend. I'm a lot happier now at this camp. And this night with you is the best night I've had in a long time. I just really wanna thank you for that. It means so much to me, Ash."  
Ash: "You're very welcome, Serena! I'm glad to be best friends with you! Like I said before, without friendship in this world, we'd be nothing. I mean, look at Paul. He doesn't believe in the wonderful benefits of friendship. And now he's mean, dark, and a pretty horrible person."  
Serena: "Oh yeah, you did wonderful on your battle against him earlier! You were so focused and ready for anything! You and Pikachu are so close!"  
Ash: "I guess you could say he's MY first best buddy, haha! And thanks so much, glad you came and watched!"  
Serena: "Of course, Ash! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Your mom must be very proud of your accomplishments as a trainer!"  
Ash: "Yep, she is! Before I came here, she even gave me a necklace for my birthday! I love it! I'll show you one day soon!"  
Serena: "Oh, when was your birthday?"  
Ash: "It hasn't happened yet. It's this Sunday on May 22nd."  
Serena: "Your birthday's coming this Sunday?! Wow, I didn't know!"  
Ash: "Haha, yep! I'll be 20!"  
Serena: "You can't leave me behind, haha! You're not supposed to age until I do."  
Ash: "Sorry, I'll postpone my birthday until yours comes!"  
Serena: "Haha, but cool, my mom's birthday is coming up, too. It's next month on June 2nd. I'm afraid that mine isn't until October 17th. I'll be 19. But cool, what are you doing for your big day?"  
Ash: "Umm, I really don't know."  
Serena: "I'm always available! So if you wanna hang with me, I'm up for it! Oh, and I gotta get you a gift! What do you want?"  
Ash: "I'd love to hang with you, anytime! And you don't need to get me anything, your friendship is enough!"  
Serena: "Are you sure? I don't wanna leave you out. You're my best friend, I don't mind at all."  
Ash: "It's fine, haha. Thanks, anyway!"  
Serena: "Ok! I'll make sure your birthday will be one you'll never forget, bestie!"  
Ash: "Thanks!"

They stay under that tree talking for some more time. Skip to about 1:14am.  
Ash: "Well, Saffron Hall opens for breakfast at 8:30, so I think I'll head on to bed. I'm sure everyone has cleared out of my cabin by now."  
Serena: "You sure you gotta go?"  
Ash: "Yep. I'll see you around."  
Serena: "When? When will you see me again? Wanna eat breakfast together?"  
Ash: "Sure, why not? I'll come to your cabin in the morning and get you."  
Serena: "YAAAYYY!!! Can't wait!"  
They walk back to Serena's cabin, say their goodbyes, and Serena goes inside. Then, Ash goes inside his cabin.  
Brock: "Hey, Ash! This is better! You should always be up around this time! We're nocturnal!"  
Ash: "Haha, hey Brock. Everyone left?"  
Brock: "Yep, everyone's gone! Drew's still hanging with May, I think."  
Ash: "Ugh. I think I'll head to bed myself."  
Brock: "Pikachu's already asleep!"  
Ash: "Thanks. Night."

2:02am. Serena's laying down staring around in the dark. (Remember: she sleeps on the pull-out sofa in the living room)  
Serena: *thinking* (Tonight was so awesome! Ash is the best person ever! Hopefully, I'll get a chance to tell him... tell him how I... how I really....) ......


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that Ash's birthday is getting closer.... Hmmm....

Tuesday, May 17, 2016  
8:39am in Cabin 206  
Misty and Iris have just woken up and walk into the living room. They see Serena there already up. They briefly look at her and then walk away, ignoring her.

Iris: "You know, you didn't have to come back here last night. When we saw you were gone, Misty and I were relieved. You should leave more often."  
Misty: "I agree! You not being here can be your early Christmas present to us, even though we're still in the summer!"  
Serena: ...........  
Right after that, there's a knock at the door. Misty answers.  
Ash: "Misty! Hey, there!"  
Misty: "Ash, hey! Wow, you're here early! I see you didn't get enough of my company last night. You're actually a 'second date' kind of guy; I like that!"  
Ash: "First off, last night was not a date. Second, no, I'm here for Serena."  
Misty: "WAIT, WHAT?! REALLY?!"  
Iris: *from inside* "Misty, what's wrong?"  
Misty: "It's Ash! He said he's here for Serena!"  
Serena: *rushing to the door besides Misty* "Hi, Ash! You made it! Good morning! I'll be right out!" *rushes back inside*  
Misty: "Uhhh, hold on one second, Ash." *closes door*  
Misty: "Serena."  
Serena: *as she gets her backpack* "Yes?"  
Misty: "You're actually about to leave with Ash? YOU??"  
Iris: "The same Ash whom Misty and I hung out with last night?"  
Serena: "Uh, y-- yeah. We hung out last night, too. That's why I wasn't here when you two came back."  
Iris: "Hmmph. Wow."  
Misty: "Hmm.... whatever. Bye, then."  
Serena: *opens the door* "Ok, Ash, I'm ready! Let's go!" *they leave*  
Misty: "I can't believe it. Ash is actually good friends with that piece of trash?"  
Iris: "What in the world could he possibly see in her?"  
Misty: "She thinks she's such a big deal now since he's giving her a little attention. But trust me... I'll make sure she won't be happy for long."

Back to Ash and Serena walking to breakfast.  
Serena: "Thanks for coming to breakfast with me. I ate by myself yesterday. But it's good that we're better friends now! And last night was awesome!"  
Ash: "Of course, Serena! I'm here whenever you want me to be! I had fun, too. I got about 6 hours of sleep, so I'm pretty energetic, since I usually only need about 4 hours, haha!"  
Serena just stares at Ash smiling.  
Ash: *notices Serena staring* "Ummm, what's up, Serena?"  
Serena: "Oh, nothing. I-- I just spaced out."

Blah blah, breakfast with cinnamon toast crunch and other foodz and stuffzes. Skip to Saffron Hall at 9:53am. Ash and Serena are about to separate into their different groups for the class sessions.  
Ash: "Ok, my group is in room 2B first for Professor Sycamore, so I'll see you at lunch, Serena!"  
Serena: "I'll be looking forward to it! See you then, Satoshi!"  
Right when they separate...  
Flannery: "Hey, Ash! How are you? I see you were hanging with your friend, Sriracha again!"  
Ash: "Ugh. Her name is Serena."  
Flannery: "Oh, right! So, what's up, guy?"  
Ash: *dryly* "Nothing."  
Flannery: "Is something wrong?"  
Ash: "Flannery, I know you're a gym leader."  
Flannery: *gasps* "Y-- you know?!"  
Ash starts to walk away.  
Flannery: "Ash, wait! Can-- can we talk about this later on today? I'll explain when we do."  
Ash: "Ok."

Isn't skipping time fun? Skip to the end of the first session as the class is walking out.  
Professor Sycamore: *stopping Ash* "Hey, Ash? Got a minute?"  
Ash: "Sure. What's up?"  
Professor Sycamore: "I saw your battle yesterday. I wanted to say congratulations on a fantastic win!"  
Ash: "You saw? Wow, that's awesome, and thanks!"  
Professor Sycamore: "You're a very skilled and strategic battler. I believe you have a bright future. Professor Oak mentioned great things about you. Do you plan on competing in the Kalos region one day?"  
Ash: "I plan to in the future! Trying to decide if I should go there or Unova first."  
Professor Sycamore: "Well, if you're going on the camp trip to the Kalos region, you'll get a chance to explore and see what all the place has to offer!"  
Ash: "I'll definitely be there! Looking forward to it!"

More skipping, yaaayyy!! Skip the second session and now we're at lunch in the courtyard. It's 1:03pm. Ash is about to get in line.  
Brock: "Hey there, Ash!"  
Ash: "'Sup, Brock?"  
Brock: "I was wondering if you'd be ok with coming with me to PokéMart later to get some groceries and whatnot. Also, we could drive around the region seeing some nostalgic, familiar places since we haven't explored Kanto in years!"  
Ash: "Sounds good! I'm in!"  
Brock: "Great, we'll work out details later."  
Ash gets his food and meets up with Serena.  
Serena: "Ash! Yay! I haven't seen you in 3 hours and 15 minutes and 22 seconds!"  
Ash: *chuckles* "Hey, Serena. How's your day been?"  
Serena: "It's been great! I was looking forward to seeing you again! Oh, and I wanted to talk to you about what was announced yesterday, about the camp trip to Kalos. You're going, right?"  
Ash: "Of course, it's gonna be great! Professor Sycamore was talking to me earlier about it because he wants me to compete there one day! He saw the battle yesterday."  
Serena: "Cool, and I think you should! You'd win there for sure! And I wanted to ask if you'd be my bus buddy for the trip. We could go everywhere together and I can take you on a tour of the place since that's where I grew up!"  
Ash: "Sounds great! I'll be your bus buddy! I want the deluxe tour! But I want a discount. I'll pay no more than Tree Fiddy!"  
Serena: "Haha that's fine! You can just send me the other Tree Fiddy later in the mail!"

Lunch continues. Skip ahead a few minutes.  
Ash: *looking at May in the distance* *thinking* (There's May. She's with Drew. Again. She must like him. Why try? I wouldn't stand a chance with her.)  
Serena: *notices Ash* "Ash, what's wrong?"  
Ash: "Oh, nothing."  
Serena: "You know that if there's ever anything bothering you, just talk to me about it because we're best friends!"  
Ash: "Thanks, Serena, I'll remember that!"  
Ash: *notices Korrina* "Oh, there's Korrina. I'm gonna go talk to her for a little. I'll be right back!"  
Serena: "Are you sure you're coming back?"  
Ash: "Yes.... Oh, I'm sorry for not coming back yesterday, but I will this time!"  
Serena: "Ok!"  
Ash: *goes up to Korrina* "Hey, Korrina! What's up?"  
Korrina: "It's Ash! HIII!!!"  
Ash: "Haha, I came to see if you were free to meet up today. I had two days to see you so far and haven't yet."  
Korrina: "Yep, I'm free for a little bit after lunch. I'm just about to go eat with my 3 roommates at that table."  
Ash: "Great, we'll hang after lunch!"  
Ash: "Wait, did you just say you have 3 roommates? I thought every cabin here held only 3 people."  
Korrina: "Yeah, but not mine. There's 4 of us in cabin 200. That's the maximum number for a room. They're pretty cool. Their names are Sakura, Bianca, and Lyra."  
Ash: "Uhh.... wait.... Lyra? That name sounds familiar."  
Korrina: "That's her over there." *points to her*  
Ash: "Oh... umm.... I-- I need to speak to her about something."  
Korrina: "I'll take you over there!" *they go over to the table with Korrina's roommates*  
Meanwhile back with Serena  
Miette: "Well, look who it is. Little miss sunshine and happiness herself. It's me, Miette. Hello, Serena."  
Serena: "THAT'S NOT MY NAME, IT'S..."  
Serena: "Oh wait... that's right."  
Miette: "Yeah, I remember you. I tried to make conversation with your lonely ass at orientation and you just gave me lip. Hmm, but I probably can't expect better from you anyway."  
Serena: "You were rude to me first! And what do you want, Miette?"  
Miette: "I saw you and Ash hanging out. What, did he finally realize that you were not worth his time and leave you by yourself?"  
Serena: "No, he's talking to a friend and he's coming back!"  
Miette: "So, you and him. What's that all about?"  
Serena: "It's none of your business!"  
Miette: "You're still worthless. And a loser. Just because Ash is hanging with you doesn't make you important. I'm sure he's doing it out of pity. It won't last."  
Serena: "You don't know Ash at all! He's a great best friend! I'm gonna need you to leave, Miette!"  
Miette: "Fine. Bye."  
Miette: *as she's walking away* *thinking* (She thinks she's a big shot now? All right. I'm gonna have to teach her a harsh life lesson...)

Meanwhile, back over to Korrina and Ash. Korrina took Ash to the table with her roommates.  
Ash: "Hey, everyone! I'm Satoshi Ketchum, but call me Ash. I'm from Pallet Town. And this is my buddy, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pi!"  
Sakura: "Hey, I'm Sakura Kouda. I'm from Ecruteak City in Johto."  
Bianca (Unova): "Hi, Ash! I'm Bel Waters, but call me Bianca. I'm from Nuvema Town in the Unova region."  
Lyra: "Hey, I'm Lyra.... again. Are you gonna be mean to me again?"  
Ash: "That's why I wanted to come over here. I apologize for that. I was upset at something yesterday morning and didn't mean to take it out on you. Do you forgive me?"  
Lyra: "Oh, well ok! I forgive you! Let's start over! I'm Kotone Nakajima, but call me Lyra! I'm from New Bark Town in Johto. Nice to meet you, Ash!"  
Ash: "Same here!"  
Korrina: "Yaaayyyy, we're all friends!"  
Ash: "So, your name is Sakura? Wow, I know another Sakura at this camp. I met her last night."  
Sakura: "What a small world! I hope no one gets us confu--"  
Brock: *rushing up to Bianca* "Hey there, I'm Brock! Who are you? Oh, names are irrelevant! Go on a date with me, gorgeous!"  
Bianca (Unova): "Hi, I'm Bianca, and umm, sorry, no dates for me yet."  
Brock: "Aww, well ok!" *leaves*  
Ash: "Haha, well it was really nice meeting you all. I gotta get back to my friend, but I'll see you after lunch, Korrina."  
Korrina: "Ok, see you then!"

Ash goes back to Serena and they talk some more. Blah blah, let's skip again. Skip to the end of lunch when they're about to leave.  
Serena: "Are you about to keep hanging with me, best buddy?"  
Ash: "No, sorry, I'm gonna hang with Korrina for a little bit, then I'm riding around with Brock because he's taking me around Kanto to see places we used to travel to. After I get back to the campsite, I'll come hang with you all night!"  
Serena: "All night? Yay! Ok, that'll be fun!"

Skip to 3:41pm in Cabin 102.  
Barry: "Just think, Paul. About 24 hours ago, you were in that epic battle against Ash! You're very strong! Tell me some of your secrets!"  
Paul: "Would you freakin' leave me alone?"  
Barry: "Come on, I want some tips! Tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!"  
Paul: "What in the hell is wrong with you?!"  
Barry: "You're an outstanding battler! I wanna be that, too! I want advice or I'll make you pay a fine! A fine of Tree Fiddy!"  
Paul: "My advice for you is to stop bugging me or I'll hang your stupid ass on a flagpole so we can all salute your idiocracy!" *walks away*

Meanwhile in Cabin 103. There's a knock at the door.  
Flannery: "Hey, Ash. Can we talk about earlier, please?"  
Ash: "Ok, but keep it brief."  
Flannery: "Ok, umm, I didn't tell you I was a gym leader at first because I didn't want my gym leader status to define me as a person when I got here. I wanted people to know me for me first. I apologize for doing that and I'll never lie to you ever again, no matter what. Do you forgive me?"  
Ash: "Hmm, ok, I understand, and yes, I forgive you."  
Flannery: "Thanks, Ash! Well ummm, since I'm here, do you wanna come to my cabin and chat with me, Skyla, and Elesa?"  
Ash: "Sorry, I can't, I'm about to go see Korrina."  
Flannery: "Ah ok then, see ya later, guy!"

Next, Ash goes to cabin 200 and knocks. Someone answers.  
Bianca (Unova): "Ash! Hey, again! It's crazy that you came here for me even though we just met, but that's fine with me!" *giggles*  
Korrina: *from inside* "That's Ash? Come in!"  
Ash: *walks in* "Nice place you guys got he--"  
Lyra: "Hi, Ash!"  
Ash: "Oh, hey Lyra! Great to see you all again! Is Sakura here, too?"  
Korrina: "Nope, she's gone. I'll be busy later, so I was thinking we could walk around the campsite and talk for a little bit."  
Ash: "Sounds like a plan! Yeah, I gotta meet my roommate later on to go somewhere, so we'll talk until we gotta leave."  
Korrina: "Awesome! Bye girls, I'll be back!" *They leave the cabin*  
Lyra: *thinking* (Wow, he's a cutie. Korrina's so lucky.)  
Korrina: "I'm glad you finally came to see me! You're a unique person and the nicest guy I've met here!"  
Ash: "Thanks! I really like your energy, it's contagious!"  
Korrina: "Awesome! I'm very energetic in my gym battles! You should compete in Kalos so that you can challenge me one day!"  
Ash: "Haha, you're the third person today to tell me I should compete in Kalos. Makes it hard to say no!"  
Korrina: "Cool! So, how old are you, Ash?"  
Ash: "I'm 19 now, but I turn 20 this Sunday on my birthday!"  
Korrina: "Your birthday's Sunday? Cool! That's umm... May 22nd! My birthday is shortly after yours! Mine is on May 29th, the Sunday after you!"  
Ash: "Ah, really?"  
Korrina: "Yep! I'm 20 now, but I'll turn 21 then! We're both Gemini!"  
Ash: "We are! It's destiny, haha!"

Skip on over to Cabin 206, Serena's cabin. Serena just came up and walks inside.  
Misty: "Well, look who it is! Ash's best friend!"  
Iris: "You two had lunch together, didn't you?"  
Serena: "Umm, y-- yes."  
Iris: "Well enjoy it! When Ash sees how useless your life is, he won't want anything to do with you!"  
Serena: "Uh, he-- he wouldn't ever do that..."  
Misty: "LIAR! He doesn't really wanna be your friend. You're trash! And that's all you're ever gonna be... TRASH! Nothing will change that!"  
Serena: ..............  
Serena: "Umm.... I-- I'm gonna walk around for a bit..."  
Misty: "Fine, go! We don't care! Stay gone forever if you want!"  
Serena leaves the cabin and just begins walking aimlessly.  
Serena: *thinking* (I-- I feel horrible... I can't wait until Ash comes back...) *continues to walk around*

Skip to 8:04pm. Ash just came back to the campsite after hanging with Brock. He's about to go see Serena. He goes to Cabin 206 and knocks.  
Serena: *opens door* "ASH!! HEEYYY!!!"  
Ash: "Hey, Serena. I told you I'd be back so that we can spend time together. Are Misty and Iris here?"  
Serena: "Yeah, they're here, but they're in the back. Since they're here, how about we leave to walk around and talk?"  
Ash: "Why not? Let's go."  
They leave and begin to walk around.  
Serena: "I've been waiting for you to come back, Satoshi! Earlier, I had to leave the cabin to get away from Misty and Iris for a while, and I came across a beautiful river. How about we head there to chat? It can be a little hangout spot for us!"  
Ash: "I'd like that. Lead the way!"

They walk to a river that's a little distance from the cabins. They sit under some trees near the edge. Skip ahead a few minutes after some general conversation.  
Serena: "The trip to Kalos is gonna be awesome! If possible, I should be able to show you around Vaniville Town, which is where I grew up!"  
Ash: "You're my tour guide, so wherever you go, I'll be there!"  
Serena: "That's great! It'll be a chance to visit home. I'd have to let my mom know I'm coming there. You could meet her! I think she'd really like you. She's always bugging me to make more friends, so she'll love that you're my best friend!"  
Ash: "Nice, I can't wait to meet her! .... Oh, and speaking of moms, I wanted to show you something." *pulls out something from his pocket*  
Ash shows her the necklace his mom gave him.  
Serena: "Wooww, what's that?"  
Ash: "It's the necklace I was talking about yesterday that my mom gave me for my birthday. I told you I'd show it to you and here it is. I love it. I remember my mom everytime I see it."  
Serena: "It's soooo beautiful! I love it, too! Can I hold it?"  
Ash: "Sure!" *gives it to her* "My mom was a big influence in my time traveling through regions. I'd be gone from home for months or years at a time and didn't see her for long periods of time. It's just nice having something from her to remember her while I'm gone from home, especially since I'm about to be in college at PKU."  
Serena: "Oh ok, I understand, this is very special to you, then. It's great that you have something from her to remember her! This necklace is just amazing, I love the design and everything!" *hands it back to Ash*  
Ash: "Thanks!" *puts it on* "I usually just keep it in my room to make sure it's safe, but I'll wear it every now and then."  
Serena: "I still gotta figure out what I'm gonna get you for your birthday!"  
Ash: "Haha, I thought I told you I don't want anything. Your friendship is enough!"  
Serena: "Hmm ok Ash, whatever you saaayyyy."  
Ash: "Hmm, something sounds fishy about that tone, haha."  
Serena: *giggles* "Shhhhh, you hear nothing."  
Blah blah, they stay there talking for quite a while longer and hang out for the rest of the night before eventually saying their goodbyes and going to bed.

ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!! Let's do it!  
We're now gonna skip ALL the way from that Tuesday to Friday! That's right, the first major timeskip. For timeskips, I reserve the right to indicate any major events that happened in the timeskip in the future. For this timeskip, we're moving ahead 3 days. Over these days, Ash and Serena have been hanging out a lot and becoming MUCH closer as best friends.  
So now, it's Friday, May 20th, 2016. It's 10:41pm. Ash and Serena have already hung out earlier and Ash is in his cabin getting ready because later, Tracey is driving Ash, Kenny, and Sawyer around to chill and get something to eat. Nobody else is in Ash's cabin now.

The cabin phone rings. Ash answers.  
Ash: "Hello?"  
Delia: "Hi Ash! It's your mom!"  
Ash: "Mom! Hey! Good to hear from you!"  
Delia: "Good to hear from you, too! Hard to believe it's been almost a week. How's camp going?"  
Ash: "Fantastic! I love it here! Wanna hear about it?"  
Delia: "Of course, but not now. I actually called because I wanted to tell you something important. But I'd rather tell you on a video call. Is there any way you could arrange that now?"  
Ash: "Umm, yes, I can! I'd have to go to Saffron Hall. There's a computer lab in there. It's fine because the hall closes at midnight tonight, so I'll call you on your home computer in a few minutes!"  
Delia: "Alrighty, talk to you then!"  
Ash hangs up and goes to Saffron Hall and to the computer lab. He logs into a computer and video calls Delia.  
Delia: "There you are! That's better!"  
Ash: "Haha, so what's the important news, mom?"  
Delia: "Well, do you remember the necklace I gave you for your birthday?"  
Ash: "Yes, I do."  
Delia: "Well..... I have to tell you something about it... It's-- It's about your father."  
Ash: "M-- My..... my father?...."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively short compared to my usual ones. Anyway, this is the last chapter before Ash's birthday... This chapter starts right after the shocking tidbit of information Ash's mom gave him at the end of the previous chapter.

Ash: *getting worked up* "My father?! What about him?! Do you know where he is?! Did he finally come back from his so-called journey of being a trainer?! If he's back, I got some choice words for him!!"  
Delia: "No no no, it's not that."  
Ash: "Oh... sorry for getting a little emotional. What's the news?"  
Delia: "Well it's got a little something to do with your father. See, I gave him that necklace a couple of months before we got married. The circle on the design was supposed to symbolize our endless love for each other. But when he abandoned me, he left the necklace behind for me to take back. The necklace was given to me so that I could give it to someone close to me."  
Ash: "Wait, 'given'? So, who gave the necklace to you?"  
Delia: "My mother."  
Ash: "Oh, my grandma? Cool!"  
Delia: "Yep. Well, she KINDA gave it to me. Like I told you before, my mom died of a disease while I was pregnant with you. She kept saying she had something to give me when I turned 20 in 1997. But when she died in '96, I read her will. That will talked about how she wanted to give me the necklace when I turned 20 since that was a year of 'completion' to her. She said I could go ahead and have it. It's actually been in the family for generations."  
Ash: "Generations?"  
Delia: "Yep! My mom wrote that she wanted me to give it to someone close to me. But since your father abandoned us shortly after you were born, I see that giving it to him was a bad idea. So, I wanted to give it to you because you've always been there for me and you're the closest to me. I wanted to wait to give it to you for your 20th birthday, since that's what my mom was gonna do for me."  
Ash: "Wow! So, the necklace is something to remember you AND my grandma?"  
Delia: "Yes, and also our entire family, since it's been passed down through generations!"  
Ash: "Mom, thank you so much for telling me this! It makes this birthday present much better!"  
Delia: "You're welcome! I would've told you Sunday on your birthday, but I figured you might be busy all that day! Speaking of the necklace, where is it?"  
Ash: "I keep it safe in my room to make sure it's protected, but I wear it every now and then!"  
Delia: "Great! I'm proud of what you accomplished as a trainer! You lived the dream I was gonna chase after. I would've become a trainer in my upper teen years, but I gave birth to you and inherited the Pallet House Restaurant, so I was way too busy!"  
Ash: "I understand, mom. And I'll keep working very hard to make you more proud of me! I'll always think of you when I see the necklace!"  
Delia: "That's sweet, Satoshi! Thank you! Ready to tell me more about how camp's been so far?"  
Ash: "Of course!"

There's more conversation. Now, SKIP to the next day! Saturday, May 21, 2016. 1:24pm. Ash and Serena are at lunch.  
Ash: "So Serena, my mom told me some awesome news last night! I wanna share it with you when we hang later on this evening!"  
Serena: "Ok bestie, can't wait to hear!"

Yeah, that was it. Lol. Skip to 4:25pm. Ash is in his cabin watching TV. Brock's in the back. The door opens and Drew walks in; May is with him.  
Ash: *thinking* (Ugh, they're STILL hanging together?)  
Drew: "Wassup, future birthday boy?! I'm just about to get my stuff and walk around Kanto for a bit with May."  
He goes to the back, leaving May in the living room with Ash.  
Ash: *staring at the TV* *thinking* (Come on, Ash, don't be nervous. She probably won't even speak to me.)  
May: "Hi there!"  
Ash: *thinking* (Dammit!)  
May: *sits by him* "So Ash, tell me more about yourself!"  
Ash: "Uhh well I'm from Pallet Town. I've traveled on journeys since I was 10, but I've been taking a break for about a year. I got Pikachu from Professor Oak. I wanna be a Pokémon Master. Stuff like that. How 'bout you?"  
May: "Well I'm a beautiful 18-year-old and I'm from Petalburg City in the Hoenn region. I have a wonderful family; my little brother Masato, my mother Mitsuko, and my father Senri. We call Masato by his middle name, Max. He wants to come to this camp when he turns 16 in 2 years. He's usually very annoying, but whatever. My family's always been there for me. We do everything together! Thanksgiving, Christmas, you name it! I went to Petalburg Academy, where I was adored for my magnificent beauty, as you can see!"  
Ash: "Oh, uhhh... ok"  
May: "Drew called you 'future birthday boy'. When's your birthday?"  
Ash: "Tomorrow. I'll be 20."  
May: "Oh, ok. Mine isn't until November 21st. I love my birthdays! I can get anything I want from my parents because they spoil me! But, can you blame them? I'm awesome and so pretty! And I'm always better behaved than Max. When I met Drew at this camp, I was glad to hear he was also from Hoenn! We bonded immediately! It's only natural that a handsome guy like him would be good friends with a gorgeous girl like me!"  
Ash: "Uh-huh."  
Brock and Drew walk in the living room.  
Drew: "Ok, I'm ready to go, May! See ya, Ash and Brock!"  
Goodbyes are said. There's a knock at the door. Drew opens it as he's leaving. It's Gary and Tracey.  
Drew: "Sup Gary, I'm just headed out." *He and May leave*  
Ash: "Gary and Tracey, hey! What's up?"  
Tracey: "Sup Ash and Brock! We're here to offer a plan for your birthday tomorrow, Ash!"  
Gary: "We'd like all 4 of us to have a big hang-out tomorrow! Just us 4, like the good ole times!"  
Ash: "Are you sure this isn't just another plot for you to fix me up with girls again?"  
Gary: "Nope, not this time! It's just a guys-only hangout with the folks you knew from your early years in Kanto! What do ya say?"  
Ash: "Haha, well of course!"  
Brock: "I'm good with that!"  
Tracey: "Great! We'll come here to get ya at 4:00 tomorrow! Brock, you wanna drive? I just took Ash and my roommates to go eat last night, and I'm low on gas."  
Brock: "Sure, no problem!"

Meanwhile, in Saffron Hall, Serena is in the computer lab on a video call with her mother.  
Serena: "..... and that's why he's so awesome! We hang out all the time!"  
Grace: "This Ash guy sounds nice! Just think! You were worried about making friends at this camp at first! Well, you may have only one, but one best friend is always better than a lot of semi-close friends."  
Serena: "I agree fully!"  
Grace: "So let's be honest. He's my future son-in-law, right?"  
Serena: "MOM! Stop! It's-- It's just..."  
Grace: *chuckles* "I'm just teasing!"  
Serena: "His birthday is tomorrow. And... I don't know what to get him..."  
Grace: "Your generation is so attached to these fancy gifts and electronics and stuff. Back in my good ole days, when you wanted to show someone you cared for them, we wrote them a letter. But I honestly don't know the values you people ha--"  
Serena: "That's it! I'll write him a letter! Thanks, mom!"  
Grace: "Haha, umm, you're welcome!"

Skip over to Cabin 207. It's 6:02pm. Dawn opens the door and walks in. Both Shaunas are there, but they're getting ready to leave.  
Dawn: "Hey, Tessa. You guys about to leave?"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Yep. We're going to PokéMart for a little bit. This girl I met in my class sessions group is driving us; her name is Daisy."  
Dawn: "Can I come, too?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "You wanna come with us? Sure!"  
Dawn: *thinking* (Awesome! This gives me a chance to get Ash a gift for his birthday tomorrow!)

Ok, now we're skipping to later that evening. It's 9:02pm. Ash and Serena are at that same river again.  
Serena: "I really love this river, Ash! It's so beautiful! We should name it!"  
Ash: "Name it?"  
Serena: "Yeah! A name that just has connections for me and you! How about... Friendship River! You like that?"  
Ash: "Sounds good! Friendship River, it is!"  
Serena: "Didn't you say you had news for me that your mother told you?"  
Ash: "Oh yeah, that's right!"  
Ash tells Serena everything his mother told him last night about the necklace. I mean... you remember everything she said, riiiggghhhttt??? You were JUST there!  
Serena: "That is so sweet! And wow, so that necklace is from both your mom and your grandmother, too?"  
Ash: "Yep, and it also represents several generations of my family, because it's been passed down for years!"  
Serena: "That's fantastic! That's gotta be the best birthday gift ever! My gift for you won't even come close to that!"  
Ash: "Aww come on, I said no gifts!"  
Serena: "Haha, quiet! You're not the boss of me! You're gonna get the gift and like it!"  
Ash: "Ok, fine! Haha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time... Ash's birthday! Yes, he can apparently age in this story! WOW! XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ash's birthday! Holy crap! I'm gonna shake some things up with this story here. You'll see!

It's now Sunday, May 22, 2016, Ash's birthday. Let's start directly at lunch. It's 1:20pm. Ash is actually there before Serena and he's by himself. He sees Misty and Iris and walks up to them.  
Misty: "Look here, it's Satoshi! Happy birthday, Ash!!"  
Iris: "The big 20 for you!"  
Ash: "Thanks you two!"  
Misty: "Iris and I combined to get you this gift!" *hands it to Ash*  
Iris: "It's a $20 gift card to Venusaur Venue! Everybody loves food!"  
Ash: "That's great, thanks again! Nobody likes food more than me and Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pika chu chu!"  
Misty: "And I got you another gift!"  
Iris: "Wait, you got him another gift?"  
Misty: "Yep! Here you go, Ash. It's a new cap. Something I think would go great with your wardrobes!"  
Ash: "I love hats and this is incredible! Thanks, Misty!"  
Iris: "So, what are you up to?"  
Ash: "Well, I slept in late this morning because I can, haha. So now I'm here waiting on Serena. She said she'd meet me for lunch."  
Iris: "Hmm, oh ok."  
Misty: "Well, that's fine then. See you around." *They leave.*

Ash walks away, but soon, someone taps him on the shoulder.  
Ash: *turns around* "Oh, hey!"  
Dawn: "Hi, Ash! Happy birthday!"  
Ash: "Whoa. I'm shocked you remembered today was my birthday."  
Dawn: "Well, of course, I remember! I got you something. Here ya go!"  
This gift is basically a Teddy Bear, but they don't call it that in the Pokémon World. This particular one is called a Teddy Teddiursa.  
Ash: "You got me this? Wow, thank you!"  
Dawn: "I got it because... I don't know... I think you're a pretty cool person!"  
Ash: "Wait, I just realized... we haven't hung out yet. And you've been asking me too since last Sunday. I apologize for not making time, but we'll hang this upcoming week for sure!"  
Dawn: "Great, just let me know! Again, I'm in cabin 207! Remember that!" *leaves*

Now it's 1:38pm. Serena finally came to the courtyard for lunch. She sees Ash, but he doesn't see her; he's standing looking at his Pokédex. She decides to run full-speed at him so that she can hug him. But, when she gets right up to him, she trips and runs right into him; they both fall.  
Ash: *groans* "Ugh... Who in the world did that?"  
Serena: *groans* "That probably wasn't the best idea."  
Ash: "Serena?"  
Serena: "Umm, I'm sorry for that, Ash. I was trying to surprise you."  
Ash: "Oh, it's fine, haha. I think your surprise worked!"  
Serena: "Anyway, it's your big day! Happy birthday bestie!"  
Ash: "Thanks, Serena!"  
Pikachu: "Pika!"

Lunch continues. Let's skip ahead a few minutes. Flannery and Skyla walk up to them.  
Skyla: "Hey, Ash!"  
Flannery: "And hey to you too, Serendipity!"  
Serena: "Umm, it's Ser--"  
Skyla: "We wanted to tell you happy birthday, Ash!"  
Ash: "Cool, you remembered too!"  
Flannery: "Sure did! You busy, guy?"  
Ash: "Yep, I'm having lunch with Serena. I'll talk to you guys later."  
Skyla: "Ok! Bye, Ash! And bye, Sesquipedalian!" *They leave.*  
Serena: "Aww, come on!"  
Ash: *laughing*  
Serena: *pouting* "Ash..."  
Ash: "Come on Serena, that was kinda funny. Don't worry, I still pronounce your name correctly, Serena Armella Isobel Nobles!"  
Serena: "Aww, you remembered my full name!"  
Ash: "Yep! Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you that I'm hanging with Gary, Tracey, and my roommate Brock today for my birthday! I knew them all in my early years here in Kanto. We'll leave at 4 and I'll be back at 9pm to hang with you all night!"  
Serena: "Oh, ok sounds fun! And I'll be waiting on you at 9:00!"  
Ash: "What are you gonna be doing in the meantime?"  
Serena: "Umm... I don't know..."  
Ash: "Wait, you've never been to my cabin. I'll tell you what. Before I leave, I was gonna wait at my cabin for Gary and Tracey. You can just come back there with me and hang out while I wait."  
Serena: "Ok, I'd love to!"

Lunch is over and Ash and Serena walk back to Ash's cabin. It's 3:50pm. (or Tree:Fiddy!!!!!!) They walk in. Brock, Drew, and May are in the living room.  
Ash: *thinking* (Dogdammit, Drew...)  
They greet Ash and say happy birthday and stuffzzss like that.  
Ash: "This is my best friend, Serena. Serena, those are my roommates Brock and Drew, and Drew's friend May."  
Serena: "Hey, everyone."  
Drew: "Nice to meet you, Cerebral!"  
Serena: *quietly* "Come on, that doesn't even start with--"  
May: "Ash, what are you doing for your big day today?"  
Ash: "Brock and I are hanging with Gary and Tracey. I'm just here with Serena until they come. Serena, you wanna take a little tour of the place?"  
Serena: "Sure!" *They go to the back.*  
Ash: "And here's the back bedroom where we sleep. Oh, and there's the box where I keep the necklace my mom gave me."  
Serena: "Nice! I'm glad you take care of it! I'll have my gift for you too when you come ba--"  
Brock: *from the living room* "Hey Ash! They're here!"  
Ash: "Oh! I'll be back, Serena!"  
He heads to the living room, leaving Serena alone in that room.  
Serena: *starts walking around* "Nice place they got here! With Ash being gone today, that gives me a chance to write that letter for him! I wonder what would be a good way to give him the letter."  
Her eyes linger on the box with Ash's necklace.  
Serena: *thinking* (I got it! I'll attach the letter to his necklace! It'll make him so happy to see my gift attached to it. I can just give him the necklace back as soon as he returns at 9!)

She takes the necklace from the box and puts it in her backpack.

Switch back to the living room.  
Gary: "So Ash, before we go, I wanna give you my gift!"  
Ash: "You actually have a gift for me?"  
Gary: "Yep, here you go!" *gives it to him* "It's cologne! For the ladies!"  
Ash: "Ugh, Gary, stop with your insane plots to fix me up with a girl."  
Gary: "Hush! You'll thank me later!"  
Serena walks into the living room.  
Gary: "Whoa, the cologne's already working! Nice going, Ash!"  
Ash: "Knock it off, Gary! Serena, this is Gary and Tracey, I met them years ago here in Kanto. Guys, this is my best friend, Serena." *She waves*  
Tracey: "Nice to meet you, Hailey!"  
Serena: *quietly* "Th-- that doesn't even sound like-- I give up on--"  
Gary: "Can we go now, Ash? I'm ready!"  
Ash: "Yeah, let's go! I'll be back at around 9, Serena!"  
Serena: "Ok, then!"

Everybody except Drew and May leave the cabin. Let's advance to 4:16pm in Cabin 102. There's a knock at the door.  
Barry: "THE DOOR IS KNOCKING!!!!!"  
Barry: *opens door* "Hey! Can I help you?"  
Ursula: "My name's Ursula and this is Miette. We're here for Paul."  
Barry: "Uhh... really? Wow. Ok, he's in the back. I'll get him."  
Barry: *goes back to Paul* "Hey, big Paulie!"  
Paul: "What?!"  
Barry: "Two girls are here for you. One's name is uhh... Ursula."  
Paul: "Huh? Ursula? What could she be doing here?" *starts walking*  
Barry: *blocks his way* "Hold on there, Mr. Fields. Why are two girls here for you, young man? Someone's being naughty!"  
Paul: "Move it, you ass!" *pushes him aside*  
Barry: "I want an explanation! You don't talk to anyone at this camp. Who are these vixens?"  
Paul: "You are so aggravating!"  
Barry: "No hanky-panky in the living room! You haven't even finished your vegetables!! I'll fine you! You'll get NO DESSERT!!"  
Paul: *opens the door* "Ursula, hey. Who's this?"  
Miette: "I'm Miette, one of Ursula's roommates."  
Ursula: "We're bored and we wanna go for a walk through the nearby forest. I wanted you to come with me. I told Miette that you're good friends of mine."  
Paul: "Why do you want me to come?"  
Ursula: "Because you're usually just walking around here sulking. A good walk should help cheer you up!"  
Paul: "Hmm, whatever. Fine, I'll come walking. I got nothing better to do."  
They start walking towards the forest. Ursula and Miette suddenly start running.  
Paul: "Hey! You never said there'd be any running! Dammit!" *starts running to try to catch up*

Now, it's 4:32pm in Cabin 206.  
Serena: "I guess I'll head to Friendship River to get inspiration for writing Ash's letter!"  
NOW, it's 5:27pm. Serena's at Friendship River.  
Serena just finished writing her letter for Ash. Let's flash over to Ursula and Miette, jogging through the forest. They stop at a spot to rest, close to Friendship River. Paul soon comes up running behind them, out of breath. He lays down on the ground to rest.  
Paul: *out of breath* "Damn this! Damn this running! Damn all of you!"  
Ursula: "Oh, hush, you big baby!"  
Ursula can see Friendship River through some trees. Ursula notices Serena at the river. (Serena doesn't see her).  
Ursula: "Oh hey, it's one of the campers at that river. It's that quiet girl."  
Miette: *comes up to see* "Oh, I know her! That's that girl that's always hanging around with Ash."  
Ursula: "Ash, that guy from on stage at the orientation?"  
Miette: "Yep. Her name's Serena. Honestly, she gets on my last nerve. She's so annoying."

Flash back over to Serena.  
Serena: *to herself* "Now, I just need to attach the letter to Ash's necklace" *pulls out the necklace and starts trying to connect the letter to it with a pink key chain*  
Flash right back over to Ursula and Miette.  
Miette: "Ursula, look at that necklace Serena's holding. It looks kinda nice, doesn't--"  
Paul: "Hey! It's kinda hard to rest with the two of you yapping over there!"  
Ursula: "Quit complaining! Come here and take a look at that necklace this girl's holding."  
Paul: *comes up and looks* "Why am I looking at a stupid necklace with a circle?"  
Ursula: "Why don't you ever buy me something nice like that? You should treat me better, you know!" *chuckles*  
Paul: "Screw you! I'm going back to my rest!" *lays back down on the ground*  
Miette: "Serena shouldn't own a good necklace like that! It's too pretty for her."  
Ursula: "Why is she out there by herself?"  
Miette: "Her only friend is Ash, so he must be gone somewhere. Serves her right. She doesn't deserve any friends." *She and Ursula chuckle*

Flashing right back over to Serena, who's still trying to connect the letter to the necklace, which is proving to be difficult.  
Serena: *thinking* (Hmm, this key chain just won't clasp! Maybe if I just push harder...)  
Serena: *thinking* (Almost got it! Now Ash will be able to think of his mother, his grandmother, his whole family, AND me when he sees the necklace!)  
Serena: "AAAAHHHHH!!!! WHAT????!!!!"

SERENA ACCIDENTALLY DROPS THE NECKLACE INTO THE RIVER!!!!!!!!!  
.................

The river's strong current moves the necklace away very quickly.  
Serena: "NOOO!!! WAIT!!"  
She runs along the edge of the river bank after the necklace, but she loses it.... It's gone.

Serena: *shaking* "Uh-- uh-- w-- what have I done?........."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....... on the next chapter.....


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what happened at the end of the last chapter... We pick right from there... Get ready...

Serena starts freaking out.  
Serena: "Oh-- oh my gosh... A-- Ash is gonna be so mad at me... I lost his necklace... Not just any necklace... It's been passed down through his entire family... he-- he's gonna kill me! What do I do now?"  
She picks up her letter and puts it in her pocket and leaves the river.

As you hopefully remember, she was being watched.  
Ursula: *laughing* "Miette, I think the necklace heard you talking about how it doesn't deserve Serena and it jumped in the river to get away, haha!"  
Miette: "This is wonderful! Serena lost her necklace! Karma is an excellent thing!"  
Ursula: "Did you catch all of that, Paul?"  
Paul is sleeping on the ground.  
Ursula: "Was that jerk actually sleeping that whole time? Ugh!"

Skip to 5:51pm. Serena just hurried back to her cabin and walked in.  
Serena: "Hello?.... Anyone here?"  
There's no response, so she goes to the back bedroom, closes the door and lays down in a bed.  
Serena: *trembling* "Th-- this is bad. I don-- I don't know what to do. Ash is gonna be back in about 3 hours... I need to find out a way to get out of this so that Ash doesn't have to know it was me who lost it."  
Ok, we're actually skipping to 9:03pm. Ash has come back to the campsite. He and Brock go back to their cabin. Drew's not there.  
Brock: "Did you have fun, Ash?"  
Ash: "Yep! This birthday's been a blast! Now, I'm gonna put my stuff up and then go hang with my best friend!"  
Brock: "Oh, you mean that girl from earlier, Celery?"  
Ash: "Umm... yes... that's her name..."  
Ash goes to the back bedroom.  
Ash: "No matter what gift anyone gives me, it won't come close to yours, mom."

He then opens the box that he's been keeping his necklace in... He sees that it's gone...

Ash: "Huh? What in the world?"  
Pikachu: "Pika?"  
He begins searching the room for about 5 minutes and then goes to the living room.  
Ash: "Brock, the necklace from my mom is missing!"  
Brock: "Really?!"  
Ash: "Yes! I just searched the whole room. Where the hell could it be?!"  
Brock: "Did you leave it somewhere else and just don't remember?"  
Ash: "No, I always keep it in the same box in my room whenever I'm not wearing it. It was there before the 4 of us left earlier for the birthday hang-out."  
Brock: "Well then, it's pretty obvious that someone stole it."  
Ash: "I agree. I'm gonna go around to some other cabins to see if anyone heard about what may have happened." *He leaves the cabin.*

Back in Cabin 206, Serena's still laying down in that same bed. She went to sleep earlier and woke up hearing voices, which she knows belong to Misty and Iris. She checks the time on her Pokédex.  
Serena: *thinking* (It's 9:14pm, so Ash is probably already back at the campsite. I'm not gonna go looking for him now because I still don't know how to get out of this. I need to find a good lie to tell h--)  
The bedroom door opens.  
Iris: "Huh? Serena, I didn't know you were even in this cabin at all."  
Serena: "Hey, Iris. I've just been laying down thinking of some troubling things."  
Iris: "Yeah, I don't care. You know, your best friend Ash is here."  
Serena: "HE IS???!!!"  
Iris: "Yeah, he's in the living room talking with Misty."  
Serena gets up and hurries to the living room.  
Misty: "That's terrible, Ash! I'm sorry to hear about your mom's necklace. It's possible that it's still somewhere in your cabin. I'm sure it hasn't gotten far!"  
Ash turns and notices Serena standing there.  
Ash: "Hey, Serena!"  
Serena: "Uhh... hey."  
Ash: "Horrible news! Someone has stolen the necklace from my mom! Do you know anything at all about it?"  
Serena: "That's terrible news, Ash! And no, I don't know anything about it."  
Iris: *walking back to the living room* "As I was saying Ash, you should think about everyone who was in your cabin when you left for your birthday hang-out."  
Ash: "Hmmm...." *starts to think*  
Ash: "I've got it! I think I know who it is! Thanks everyone for listening!"  
Misty: "You're welcome! Lemme know if you find it. Iris and I will be gone later to hang with my older sister, but I hope you find it!"  
Ash: "Thanks! And Serena, we'll definitely hang out later tonight after I get this straightened out!" *leaves the cabin*  
Serena: *thinking* (That's great; he doesn't think it was me. But, I still need to figure out what to do.)

Ash then freakin' goes to his own cabin.  
Brock: "Hey, Ash! Back so soon?"  
Ash: *angrily* "Where is he?!"  
Drew walks into the living room; he was in the back rooms.  
Ash: "YOU!"  
Drew: "Hey, Ash! I just got in a few minutes ago from hanging with May. So, how was your d--"  
Ash: "LOOK!" *gets in Drew's face* "Tell me... where the hell is my mom's necklace?!"  
Drew: "Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Ash: "As I remember, when the 4 of us left to go hang out earlier today, you and May were the only ones left in this cabin! May doesn't know about the necklace, so that must mean you took it!"  
Drew: "Dude, I swear! I never touched that necklace!"  
Brock: *walking up* "Yeah, Ash, I don't think he took it either."  
Drew: "Yeah, man. I'm your roommate and your friend. I'd never steal from you."  
Ash: "Ok, sorry for getting worked up. It's just that... it belonged to my whole family and it's too valuable to lose. My mom would be crushed if she found out. I'm gonna go to some other cabins."  
Brock: "We understand. Good luck. Let us know if you need anything."

Ash then freakin' goes to Cabin 102 and knocks.  
Barry: "THE DOOR IS KNOCKING!!!!!"  
Gary: *answers* "Hey, Ash! Even though I just saw you not too long ago, haha!"  
Ash: "Hey, Gary. Something hap--" *notices Paul in the living room*  
Ash: "Hey, Paul! What's up, buddy?"  
Paul: "Shut up! I'm not your buddy!"  
Ash: "Gary, my mom gave me a necklace for my birthday. It's been in my family for generations and it's very important. When I got back to my cabin, someone stole it!"  
Gary: "Really?! That's messed up! Whose ass do I need to kick?!"  
Ash: "No, Gary, let's not resort to that. But yeah, I last saw it before the 4 of us left earlier. I think Drew's friend May did it. Drew might have told her about it and then she went and grabbed it when he wasn't looking! But I don't know, just lemme know if you hear anything about it."  
Gary: "Will do, bud! How does the necklace look, anyway?"  
Ash: "It's silver and there's a ring-sized circle in the middle of it."  
Gary: "I'll keep my eyes out for any details! And then we can kick some ass, right?!"  
Ash: "Wrong... but ok thanks Ga--"  
Paul: "Hey." *appears at the doorway*  
Ash: "Oh, hey Paul."  
Paul: "Did you just say your missing necklace has a circle in the middle of it?"  
Ash: "Yeah."  
Paul: "Well, pay attention. I just saw someone with your necklace about 4 hours ago."  
Ash: "YOU DID?? What happened to it??"  
Paul: "Well, I was out with Ursula and her roommate earlier, but then they started jogging, which tired me out. When we stopped to rest, I saw the necklace by a river. Someone was holding it. But then, I fell asleep and I don't remember anything else until we left. If you want the full story, Ursula should know everything. You may not know her, so I'll tell you her cabin number; it's 204. You might wanna go there."  
Ash: "Ummm... Ok... I will. Thanks... I'm still in shock."  
Gary: "Me, too. You actually being helpful?"  
Paul: "Don't get used to it! Just get used to death! That's all we have to look forward to! You imbeciles!" *walks back in the room*

Ash then freakin' goes to Cabin 204 and knocks.  
Ursula answers.  
Ash: "Are you Ursula?"  
Ursula: "Yes. Did you not just read what Jay wrote? He said, 'Ursula answers'."  
Ash: "Yeah yeah. I'm sure you know Paul. He said you were out jogging with him earlier by a river."  
Ursula: "That is correct."  
Ash: "He also said tha--"  
Miette: *from inside* "Hey, Ash!"  
Ash: "Oh, hey, Miette! I didn't expect to see you here."  
Miette: "I'm one of Ursula's roommates. I was also with her and Paul by that river."  
Ash: "Oh, great. First off, my mom gave me a very important necklace for my birthday. It's been in my family for generations."  
Miette: "Oh, when's your birthday?"  
Ash: "Today."  
Miette: "Wow, awesome! How dare you not tell me today's your birthday!"  
Ash: "Haha, sorry. Anyway, Paul told me that you two saw a necklace by the river. It's silver with a small circle in the middle. That's the one my mom gave me. Can you guys tell me who had it and what happened to it?"  
Miette: *thinking* (Ohhhh, YES! This is a perfect time for revenge against that girl!)  
Ursula: "Wait, that was yours?? Yeah, we saw some girl with it at the river."  
Ash: "Right, and I think I know who it was. She was wearing red, wasn't she?"  
Miette: "Actually, no. It was that pink-hatted best friend of yours whom you've been hanging out with!"  
Ursula: "Oh yeah, that girl named Circumspectly, right?"  
Miette: "Uhhh no, her name's Serena."  
Ash: "WHAT?! Serena?! Are you sure?!"  
Miette: "Precisely. We both saw her, right Ursula?"  
Ursula: "Indeed."  
Ash: "Hmm, that's odd. Well that's not bad, because at least I can get it back. Thanks! I'll just head to see her." *starts to leave*  
Miette: "Oh, you're not getting that necklace back."  
Ash: "Why not?"  
Miette: "Ohhh it's just that she... dropped it into that river and it's gone. Some best friend you got!"

Ash: .................  
Ash: "AAAAHHHHH!!!! IT'S GONE??!! THAT LYING LITTLE... NOT MOM'S NECKLACE!!!"  
Pikachu: *angrily* "Pikkaaa!!!"  
Ash: "Thanks you two for telling me this." *runs out of the cabin*  
Ash: "Pikachu, when we get there, you wait outside, ok?"  
Pikachu: "Pika!"  
Ursula: "You know, Miette, you have a certain skill for delivering bad news."  
Miette: "Thanks! It's my specialty!"  
Ursula: "So, what happens now?"  
Miette: "Now... justice will be served!"

ASH THEN FREAKIN' STARTS RUNNING TO CABIN 206!

Meanwhile, inside that cabin, Serena's the only one there. Misty and Iris have already left.  
Serena: *thinking* (I'm so scared, so scared... I'm-- I'm dead! He's gonna kill me! Wait, what am I saying? Ash is very nice. He'll forgive me for this if I tell him, without a doubt! I'd still rather not tell him. I hope he just thinks that someone else stole it.)  
There's a knock at the door.  
Serena: *thinking* (That must be Ash! Now, we can have our hangout and everything can go back to normal with my best friend!)  
Serena: *opens the door* "Ash, hi!"  
Ash: "Hey, Serena!"  
Serena: "Come on in! Nobody else is here right now." *they walk into the living room, except Pikachu*  
Serena: "I'm so sorry you have to spend your birthday like this, but I hope you find your mom's necklace soon!"  
Ash: "Thanks! Actually, it's kinda funny."  
Ash: *angrily* "I know you dropped the necklace into a river!"  
Serena: *gasps*

Ash: "What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"  
Serena: "W-- wait, Ash! I can expl--"  
Ash: "How could you?! Luckily for me, you were being watched! And the campers that watched you told me everything! I wanna know when this happened! When did you take my necklace?!"  
Serena: "Um-- wh-- when I was in your cabin earlier and you showed me the back room. You had left to talk to Gary and Tracey."  
Ash: "Damn it! So you dropped it in a river! What river?!"  
Serena: "Umm.... umm..."  
Ash: *gets in her face* "ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"  
Serena: *backing up* "Uh-- Friendship River. The one we named."  
Ash: "THAT RIVER?! Are you out of your mind?! That river has strong currents, so anything dropped there gets carried off miles away! Water-types could have gotten to it! If not, it's destroyed! That thing's not waterproof!"  
Serena: "Wait, lemme explain why I--"  
Ash: "How about you shut the hell up?! I don't care about the reason! Do you not remember how important that necklace was to me?! It's been in my family for years!! It's the only possession I had of my grandmother! It's a prized relic of the Ketchum family! Do you realize how heart-broken my mother will be about this?! I don't wanna see her cry! You've shown that you don't even care about that!"  
Serena: "Ash, I do care, it's just tha--"  
Ash: "I thought I said shut the hell up! You steal it from me and then lose it?! You made a stupid-ass decision and now I have to pay for it! What's worse is that you lied to me! I asked you earlier if you knew anything about the necklace and you said you didn't! You watched me stress out about it and didn't say a word!"  
Serena: "I-- I'm so sor--"  
Ash: "I remember something you said to me right after the orientation! You said you would never lie to me! I see now that that's just a load of bull!"  
Serena: *extremely trembling* "A-- Ash... please..."  
Ash: "Do you know the crap I put up with this past week?! People advising me that I shouldn't hang with you because they called you quiet and weird! And I defended your ass every single time! I told them I was gonna be your best friend! But now, I see I should've listened to them! I can't believe we named it 'Friendship River'! Because you're definitely not a good friend for the crap you've done!"  
Serena: "Ash... don't... don't do this to me... we can fix this!"  
Ash: "There's nothing to fix! To hell with that! Thank you for my worst birthday ever! From this day on, we are no longer friends at all! Don't you EVER speak to me again!!!!!"

He storms out and slams the door.

Serena: .............  
Serena collapses to the floor, trying to hold back tears.  
Serena: *thinking* (Ash....... no...... don't leave me......)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......................


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the harsh things in the previous chapter... If you kept up with this story on YouTube, this is the chapter that's right before the season 1 finale, which is the next chapter.

It's now the next day; Monday, May 23rd, 2016.  
Ok, soooo there are no class sessions today. Instead, campers are being encouraged to explore the camp and to form their own activies groups to be more physically active.

It's 10:02am in Cabin 103.  
Ash: *monotone* "Brock. Drew. Good morning. And all that stuff."  
Brock: "Ash, I'm sorry about your mom's necklace and your ex-best friend."  
Drew: "Is there anything we can do for ya? Let's go eat. You hungry?"  
Ash: "No and no. I'm going walking with Pikachu."  
He leaves.  
Drew: "Ash? Not hungry??"  
Brock: "This isn't good..."

Ash just begins walking around randomly to no specific location.  
Ash: "Pikachu, I'm just walking around randomly to no specific location."  
Pikachu: "Pika?"  
Ash: "Sorry, I'm not in the best of moods right now. You can come with me. But, I gotta do some thinking."  
Ash: *continues walking* *thinking* (Hmm... Was I too tough on Serena last night? But still... she stole from me, lied to me, and lost my family necklace. But still, maybe I should... Ugh, I don't know. I gotta tell my mom about the necklace tonight. I'm not gonna hide it. But, this is gonna be the most difficult thing to do in my whole life.) *sighs*

He finds himself at Saffron Hall, not remembering how he even got there. He walks inside and begins walking through the corridors aimlessly.  
Ash: "I guess I'll start walking through the corridors aimlessly."  
After walking a little bit, he senses something. He turns around and finds a girl staring at him closely... like REALLY closely...  
Ash: "UUUUHHHH, can I help you??"  
Bianca (Johto): "Wow! You're Ash!"  
Ash: "Wow! You're weird!"  
Bianca (Johto): "Sorry, haha! I've just never met you! I've heard about you a lot here. I can be a little weird sometimes, haha."  
Ash: "Oh, it's fine. Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town here in Kanto. Who are you?"  
Bianca (Johto): "I'm Bianca!"  
Ash: "You too?"  
Bianca (Johto): "Huh?"  
Ash: "So far at this camp, I've met two Shauna's, two Sakura's, and now two Bianca's."  
Bianca (Johto): "Oh, that's cool! Well this Bianca is surely different! My real name is Kanon Jayne. I'm from Alto Mare in the Johto region! I saw you at orientation and I've heard a lot about you. I heard that you're energetic, you had an awesome battle last week, you've gotten a lot of badges in your previous years, and... It's cool to finally meet you!"  
Ash: "Thanks, but can we talk later? I'm not in the best of moods right now."  
Bianca (Johto): "Oh, ok! Feel better!"

Ash walks some more through the campsite. I should tell you now that Ash walks a lot today. Have no fear! I'll make the walks more exciting with what I call Facts By Jay! Why? Because shut up, that's why.  
Fact Number 1: Ponies are awesome... Oh! Flannery and Skyla just walked up!

Flannery: "ASH! What's up, guy?"  
Skyla: "How are ya?"  
Ash: "Not so great."  
Flannery: "What's wrong?"  
Ash: "My mom gave me a necklace for my birthday. It's been with my family for years. My so-called best friend dropped it in a river yesterday."  
Skyla: "Oh, you mean your best friend, Serpentine?"  
Flannery: "That's not her name. Is it Surreal?"  
Skyla: "Surf's Up, Dude?"  
Flannery: "Veronica?"  
Skyla: "Blake?"  
Flannery: "No, her name is... STEPHENOPODOPOLOUSTASTICEXCELLENTRANDOMWORDSTHATYOUWILLNEVERSEEREMARKABLETERRIFIC!"  
Ash: "GIRLS! Yes, her! And I don't know how to tell my mom the news later."  
Flannery: "You'll figure it out, guy! We're part of a baseball tournament this afternoon with this girl that really loves yellow and black. Why don't you join us?"  
Ash: "I'll have to pass. I'll talk to you two another time."

More walking. Fact Number B: Again... ponies... are freakin'... awesome!  
Ash is at lunch. He sees Misty and Iris.  
Iris: "Ash, hey! We've been worried about you!"  
Misty: "Sure have! Did you find your mom's necklace?"  
Ash: "It's gone forever. It was dropped in a river. By Serena."  
Iris: "HUH??!! SERENA DID THAT??!!"  
Misty: "REALLY?! I'm gonna kick her ass!"  
Iris: "Count me in!"  
Ash: "Don't do that. But yeah, it was her. I yelled at her last night and ended our friendship."  
Misty: "You did?! Awesome! It's about time!"  
Iris: "That would explain why she's been just moping around the cabin. She just lays on the couch all day."  
Ash: "Do you think I was too tough on her?"  
Misty: "Hell no! She lost something precious to your family!"  
Iris: "She's a terrible person! She's trash! She stole from you!"  
Misty: "And that means she lied! You asked her yesterday about it and she denied any knowledge. I wouldn't want someone like that as a friend! How are you gonna tell your mother? She's gonna be so depressed. All because of Serena."  
Ash: "Hmmm, yeah, you're right! She's horrible! I hate her! I'm glad I said everything I said to her! Thanks, you two! I was so confused today, but now, I think I see the light!"  
Misty: "Anytime!"

He's still at lunch. He sees Miette. Fact Letter 26: We're all ninjas. We're just such good ninjas, that we don't even know we are.  
Miette: "Well, look at the newly aged Satoshi!"  
Ash: "Hey, Miette! You're a hero."  
Miette: "You talking about Serena? Glad to help! So, you confronted her?"  
Ash: "Sure did. After fussing at her, I ended the friendship completely."  
Miette: "How unfortunate for her, but excellent for you. You're better off without her. I'm always around to be a best friend. I feel some sort of beautiful connection. Plus, I'd never steal from you."  
Ash: "You're right, I'm way better without her. And I feel that, too! We'll talk more in the near future. I gotta be on my own to do some thinking today about how to tell my mom the news."  
Miette: "I completely understand. You've been to my cabin, so you know where I'm at! See you around!" *she leaves*

Let's switch over to Cabin 206. It's 4:08pm. Misty and Iris just came up and walked inside.  
Misty: *sees Serena* "Well looky here! It's Serena still laying down on that couch! You've been there for about 7 hours now."  
Iris: "Yeah, and we finally know the reason, too!"  
Serena: "Huh?"  
Misty: "So you lost Ash's mom's necklace in a river?! HA! What kind of best friend are you?"  
Iris: "Oh yeah, that's right! You're not his best friend anymore!"  
Serena: *weakly* "Girls, please..."  
Iris: "You know what he told us? He said he hates you!"  
Serena: *thinking* (No...... Ash hates me.....)  
Misty: "We told you that your friendship with him wouldn't last!"  
Serena: *still weakly* "Guys, please stop... Th-- This is very tough for me to--"  
Iris: "Let this be a lesson to you!"  
Misty: "Ash was our friend first! He doesn't need worthless scum like you! You're a lowly ass piece of trash!" *they walk away*  
Serena: ....... *thinking* (I-- I can't stay here.....)  
She slowly gets up, leaves the cabin, and begins walking around.

Ash is still walking. Fact Number CZX: Tornadoes may seem dangerous. But all they want... is a friend.   
Someone taps Ash on the shoulder.  
Ash: *quickly turns around* "WHAT?! What is it now?!"  
Lyra: "Huh?! What's wrong??"  
Ash: "Lyra. Oh, sorry."  
Lyra: "It seems that I come speak to you at bad times. Just my luck."  
Ash: "Something's just bothering me. I'll tell you another time."  
Lyra: "Oh, ok. Ash, I just want you to know that umm... I-- I'm always around if you wanna tell me something. You're uhh-- You're kinda unique." *walks away*  
Ash: "Huh?..."

More walking. Fact Number Polka Dot: If you ever think you can't do something in life, just remember... You're probably right. You probably can't. So smile!  
He comes to a girl when he's walking, who stops him.  
Melody: "Hi, Ash! It's been so long! How have you been?!"  
Ash: "It really has been long! I've been good! And you?"  
Melody: "Can't complain! It's such a great day!"  
Ash: "It surely is! Something's been troubling me. Can I ask you a question?"  
Melody: "Sure!"  
Ash: "Who in the bloody hell are you?"  
Melody: "........ Hmm, oh, sorry. Thought you knew me. Is this a bad time?"  
Ash: "Sorry, I'm just having a bad day."  
Melody: "It's fine! I'm Fleura Hiramatsu, but call me Melody! I kinda met you at orientation, but it wasn't for that long. I'm from Shamouti Island, which is in the Orange Islands."  
Ash: "Oh, you're that girl! You're the only one here from the Orange Islands."  
Melody: "That's right! Wanna hear my ocarina? I carry it everywhere!" *begins playing*  
Ash: "Umm that's ok. I'm not in the best mood today."  
Melody: "Ok! I'll just see you around. Hope things work out! You're too handsome to not be smiling!" *leaves*  
Ash: "Hmm?"

More walking. Fact Letter 9ZA2: We're just all gonna die one day. Let's continue!  
He comes across a familiar face.  
Casey: "Hey! I saw you before! Don't tell me your name, I got it... Ash, right?"  
Ash: "That's right! Remind me of yours."  
Casey: "Nanako! I mean, call me Casey. That's easier for people to remember. I'm leading an organized baseball tournament pretty soon. Wanna join in?"  
Ash: "Sorry, not this time. Got a lot of stuff on my mind."  
Casey: "Ok! But just remember that it's a great day to be alive! You should smile! It could lighten up someone else's day and the cycle would continue until we're all feeling great!" *leaves*  
Ash: "Huh?... The cycle would continue?..."

More walking. He seems to find himself outside the back of Saffron Hall.  
Ash: "I seem to find myself outside the back of Saffron Hall. How in the world did I get here? Guess I haven't been paying attention to where I've been walking."  
There's a tap on his shoulder. He turns around.  
Serena: "Umm... hey..."  
Ash: "Go to hell."

He starts to leave.  
Serena: "Ash, wait please!" *he stops* "I need to explain something to y--"  
Ash: "There's nothing to explain! I told you to not ever speak to me again! How did you even know I was here?"  
Serena: "Umm... I've kinda been following you for the past 10 minutes."  
Ash: "WHY?! What in the hell is wrong with you?!"  
Serena: "I-- I need to tell you something. Please!"  
Ash: "Hurry it up!"  
Serena: "Ok, umm... I only took the necklace so that I could attach my gift for you to it. It's a letter. I was only at the river to get inspiration for writing it."  
Ash: "That doesn't excuse you! You had no right to take it!"  
Serena: "Y-- you're right. It's no excuse. I just th-- thought you should know. Please take the letter. I think that if you read it, it would help fix this friendship." *pulls out the letter*  
Ash: "I don't want your stupid letter! Me reading that wouldn't fix anything! I can never forgive what you did!"  
Serena: "B-- but Ash... please... I know that I've done wrong. I'm the worst friend ever... but... what can I do to fix this... to fix US?"  
Ash: "There's nothing you can do! There IS no 'us'! The best thing you can do now is leave!"  
Serena: "A-- Ash, please, just lemme--"  
Ash: "NOW!"  
Serena: .....................  
She walks away.

Ash decides to go inside Saffron Hall to the computer lab. There's no one else there.  
Ash: "I guess I'll video call my mom and tell her the news, Pikachu."  
Ash starts to video call Delia, but then he freezes...  
Ash: *thinking* (I-- I don't know if I can do this... And why did I say all that to Serena again? Is this even me anymore? I'm not even as mad at her now as I was last night. The real worst part about this isn't the actual necklace being gone, but how my mom will react to this. Still, Serena stole from me, lied to me, and lost a precious possession of my family. But still, I could probably cut her some slack. I mean... I don't know! I HATE THIS!!! THIS PAIN IS HORRIBLE! IT HURTS! THIS HURTS SO MUCH!!)  
Ash: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
He throws a chair across the room.  
Ash: *trying to hold tears back* "Mom... I... I'm so sorry... but I can't tell you yet..."  
Pikachu: *sadly* "Pika..."

Let's just advance to 8:25pm. Ash has just been walking around the campsite some more.  
Someone behind him taps his shoulder.  
Ash: "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW??!!"  
Dawn: "AAHH!! Wh-- what's wrong?? What did I do??"  
Ash: "Oh, it's just you. Hey, Dawn. Sorry."  
Dawn: "Is-- is this a bad time? I don't want you mad at me."  
Ash: "It's fine. I'm just... bummed out about something."  
Dawn: "You can talk to me about it."  
Ash: *sniffles* "You wouldn't care."  
Dawn: "Of course I would! You can always talk to me about anything. I promise."  
Ash tells Dawn everything.  
Dawn: "Oh, I'm sorry to hear! You said your best friend did that to you?"  
Ash: "EX-best friend. I yelled at her pretty bad, though. And now, I just... I just don't know how to tell my mom about the necklace. It'll break her heart."  
Dawn: "Well... Haven't you ever disappointed her before?"  
Ash: "Of course."  
Dawn: "And she still loves you, right? I know she still will after this. It wasn't your fault. And it's always better to be straightforward to her. She'd appreciate that. I can tell you're not a mean person, Ash. You've got a great heart. You'll always do everything in your power to keep your mom proud of you, no matter what may happen. So tell her. It'll sting at first, but it'll be over before you both know it. I know you're upset and angry, but that girl that lost the necklace is probably pretty scared and sorrowful. Just think about that. Things will definitely be all right!"  
Ash: "Wow... hmm... You know, you're right! I think I can tell my mom the news, now! She'll still love me! You're the best, Dawn! I was so confused today, but now I think I can see... the light???..... Yes, the light! Haha, thanks, Dawn!"  
Dawn: "You're welcome, Ash! Anytime! See you around!" *leaves*  
Dawn: *thinking* (I-- I just... I just wish I could be your best friend too.... or closer....)

Ash decides to go back to Saffron Hall to the computer lab. Again, no one else is there. He begins a video call.  
Delia: "Ash! Hi there! How does it feel being 20?"  
Ash: "Hey, mom. Look, I-- I've got some rough news to tell you."  
Delia: "What's wrong?"  
Ash: "Ok... here it goes... the necklace you gave me... it's gone..."  
Delia: "GONE?!! WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
Ash: "I went out to celebrate yesterday. When I came back, it was taken from the box I usually keep it in in my room. A girl I used to be best friends with had taken it, took it to a river, and accidentally dropped it there. She was trying to attach a note to it to surprise me. She went to the river for inspiration to write it or something like that."  
Delia: "Oh my. So, it's really gone?"  
Ash: "Yes. I-- I'm so sorry, mom! I know, I'm the worst son ever. You don't have to ever forgive me. I can't even forgive myself..." *starts crying*  
Delia: "Ash?"  
Ash: "Yes?"  
Delia: "You're the BEST son ever. It's ok. You've grown up so much. You told me this directly. You didn't try to hide it. That's very mature of you."  
Ash: "R-- Really?"  
Delia: "Yes. Believe me, I'm not happy about the necklace being gone since it was in our family for so long. But, the connection this family has is still strong, with or without the necklace. You're still the closest person to me. That will never change. Plus, do you remember what I said last Friday night? My mother, your grandmother... she wanted me to give the necklace to someone close to me... I did that. Whether it's still here or not... we fulfilled her wish, in a way!"  
Ash: "Oh, hey... you're right! We did fulfill her wish!"  
Delia: "Of course! Thank you for being honest and telling me. And don't be so mad at the girl who lost it. It was an accident. I'll always miss that necklace and it'll leave a hole in my heart. But at least I get to go through that pain with you, son. I love you, Ash."  
Ash: "You're welcome! When you hurt, I hurt. That's always! And I love you too, mom!"

When the call ends, it's 9:10pm. Ash stays at the computer desk.  
Ash: *thinking* (Hmm... that went better than I thought... She's still hurt about the necklace, but it's not as bad as I feared... Dawn was right! And... maybe I WAS too tough on Serena... yeah, I was... at least that part of this terrible day is over... Thanks, Dawn.)

It's 11:00pm. We're still in Saffron Hall. Why? Because Ash and Pikachu fell asleep at that computer desk earlier. Someone wakes them up.  
Officer Jenny 3: "Hi there! It's 11. I have to lock this building up."  
Ash: "Huh? Oh, ok! Haha, guess I fell asleep."  
Ash and Pikachu silently leave the building, go back to their cabin, and then go on to bed......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter, get ready for some emotion...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the season 1 finale of the video version of this story that used to be on YouTube. Anyway, here it comes....

Tuesday, May 24th, 2016  
Sun's up. The daytime sky is nice and beautiful with several clouds visible.

Serena's just walking around the campsite by herself.  
Serena: "Without Ash as my best friend... I don't know... I feel so empty... There's just nothing left for me now... I messed up big time. If I couldn't even keep the nicest guy at this camp as a friend... I'm really worthless! I have no one at all now!"  
Someone taps to get her attention. She turns around.  
Ash: *dryly* "Hey, Serena."  
Serena: "AAAAHHH!!! Ash!" *backing up* "Wh-- what did I do now? You're gonna yell at me? Whatever it is, I'm sorry!"  
Ash: "No, no, it's not that. I-- I've been doing some thinking. Can I talk to you for a bit, or are you busy?"  
Serena: "Umm... no I'm not busy. I told you I never have anything to do. We can talk."  
Ash: "Look... I've been thinking... you may have lost the necklace my mom gave me... but actually, my mom and I are still as close as ever. Losing the necklace doesn't change that. She's not heart-broken. And I know I've said some pretty harsh things to you. I'm very sorry for that. So, if it's ok with you... I'd like us to be best friends again! It's up to you. Lemme know if you decide to--"  
Before he can even finish the sentence, Serena runs up and hugs him tightly.  
Serena: "You mean it?! We're best friends again?!"  
Ash: "Haha, of course! I miss always hanging with you!"  
Serena: "I miss you too, Satoshi! Oh, my goodness! You've made me the happiest that I've ever been in my entire life!"  
Ash: "That's awesome!"  
Pikachu: "Pika!"  
Serena: "You do know that I'm very sorry for losing the necklace, right? If I could go back to that day, I wouldn't have ever taken it."  
Ash: "It's ok, best buddy! I'd rather have the necklace fall in the river than you. As long as you're safe and happy, I'm happy, too!"  
Serena: "You're gonna make me cry tears of joy! You are the absolute best ever!"  
Ash: "Haha, you're even better! As long as our two hearts are beating, they're gonna beat together!"  
Serena: *blushes*

Skip to lunch. Ash and Serena eat there together. While they're doing that, Misty and Iris walk up.  
Misty: "Whoa! What the hell is this?!"  
Iris: "Why are you two eating together?"  
Ash: "We made up! We're best friends again."  
Serena: "Yeah!"  
Iris: "How? No one loses a family necklace and then gets forgiven! It doesn't work like that!"  
Misty: "How could you forgive her? She's just gonna steal from you and lie to you again!"  
Ash: "No, she won't. I trust her."  
Serena: "Yeah, I'm not gonna mistreat Ash ever again."  
Iris: "Well come on, Ash. You told us earlier that you'd come to the mall with us."  
Misty: "Yeah, we haven't hung in so long. And... I miss you."  
Ash: "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cancel that. Serena's more important."  
Serena: "Awww, that's so sweet!"  
Misty: "But, Ash, this isn't fair! We were your friends before her!"  
Iris: "Let's just go, Misty. It's hopeless. We've lost him."  
Misty: "I'm gonna miss him!"  
They leave.

Ash: "Umm, sorry about that, Serena."  
Serena: "It's fine! They're usually mean to me. So, it was good to see them defeated for a change! So, since we're best friends again, can I show you the letter I had written for you on your birthday?"  
Ash: "Of course! You have it now?"  
Serena: "Yep!" *pulls the letter out* "But not now! I want us to read it together later on tonight. It'll be more meaningful then! I want us to read it at a certain special spot for us; Friendship River!"  
Ash: "I'd love to! Wow, I didn't think you'd be comfortable with going back there again."  
Serena: "It's great now since we're best friends again! With you there, there won't be any bad memories! We'll make new good ones!"  
Ash: "I agree! Like I said earlier, as long as our two hearts are beating, they're gonna beat together!"

As they're walking around the campsite later, they come across Miette.  
Miette: "You two are walking together. Ash, did you scientifically create a Serena clone to replace that inferior one who lost your necklace?"  
Serena: "No, Miette, it's me."  
Ash: "But, I wish I knew how to do stuff like that, because science is so amazing!"  
Serena: "He made up with me, and now, we're back best friends!"  
Miette: "What?? You're willing to be best friends with this worthless excuse of a human?"  
Ash: "Hey! Don't talk about her like that. I happen to enjoy Serena's company."  
Serena: "Yeah, Miette! You didn't believe me before when I told you that Ash is a great person. He's always gonna be close to me!"  
Miette: "Ash, get away from her. We need to go." *grabs Ash's hand and starts walking away*  
Ash: "Miette, where in the world are you taking me?!"  
Miette: "On a date! I like you, ok? And I don't want you getting hurt again with Serena."  
Ash: *pulls his hand away* "I'm not leaving! You're being very rude! I'm with Serena today, ok?"  
Serena: "Yeah! Mind your own business, Miette!"  
Ash: "And I wouldn't ever go on a date with you! Where would you get that idea? I'd sooner go on a date with Serena before I went on one with you!"  
Serena: *gasps* *thinking* (He-- He would go on a date with me? Awesome!)  
Ash: "I think you should leave, Miette."  
Miette: *sniffles* "Fine! Be that way! I don't need any of you!" *runs off*  
Serena: "Thanks, Ash! She and I have never gotten along!"  
Ash: "Haha, I see why. Don't worry about her. As long as our two hearts are beating, they're gonna beat together!"  
Serena: "Aww, I'm loving that saying!"

Saffron Hall. Computer lab. Serena's on a video call.  
Serena: "So, I think he might like me! He's showing small hints, but they could mean something!"  
Grace: "So, I was right! You DO like Ash!"  
Serena: *blushes* "Ok, I do. There's just something about him... he's always been there for me."  
Grace: "I'd say that you should tell him how you feel now before it's too late! Tomorrow's never promised!"  
Serena: "I don't know... He might not like me back."  
Grace: "You said it yourself, he's always there for you. He'll like you back. Trust me on this."  
Serena: "Hmm... Ok, I'll do it! I'll tell him tonight when we hang out at our favorite river!"  
Sun's down. The nighttime sky is clear and beautiful with several stars visible.

We're at Friendship River.  
Serena: "Isn't it beautiful out here tonight?"  
Ash: "Yes! These stars are amazing!"  
Serena: "Just like you!"  
Ash: "Huh? What was that?"  
Serena: "I said... you're... you're amazing. I love every single minute that we're hanging together. Now, I don't have to be sad at this camp anymore!"  
Ash: "I'm glad, Serena! I've said it all day and I'll say it again... As long as our two hearts are beating, they're gonna beat together!"  
Serena: "Aww, Satoshi!"  
They hug tightly.

Ash: "Ready for us to read that letter you wrote for me?"  
Serena: "Of course! But first... there's... there's something I wanna tell you."  
Ash: "Ok, you can tell me anything!"  
Serena: "Ok, here it goes... I... I, umm... I lo-- Umm, I love... umm--"  
Ash: "You.... love waffles?"  
Serena: *chuckles* "Nooo... Umm... I-- I lo-- love-- lo--"  
Ash: "I think I know what you're trying to say."  
Serena: "Haha, you do? Sorry, this isn't the easiest thing for me to say."  
Ash: "Then, I'll say it for you."

Ash: "You.... love..... xzm^@2n4p9q."  
Serena: "Huh?"  
Ash: "Sorry. This isn't easy for me to say either, haha. But, I know what you mean. I just wanna say that I also love..."  
Ash: "SMX;LZ8940209FA"  
Serena: "Ash! What's wrong?!"  
Ash: "ZM98SDF230%&"

.............................  
.........  
...................

It's 3:31am. Tuesday, May 24th, 2016.

Serena's eyes just suddenly opened.

That entire day just then... it never happened..... she was only dreaming...

Serena: "Hmm?.... Ash?... ASH!.... Wh-- what?? It was just a dream?..... It-- it can't be! ....... He-- He was right THERE! I-- I finally had him back! He-- he was right there!"  
Serena: "No..... no...... please..... please no.... that couldn't have just been a dream.... Everything was finally fixed! He was my best friend again!..... noooo..... no..... please come back....."  
She slowly gets up, puts on her shoes, and opens the front door.....

Sun's down. The nighttime sky is rainy and depressing with no stars visible.

Serena goes outside in the rain with no umbrella and starts walking....  
............

We're actually gonna skip over to Ash, who just suddenly woke up in his sleep. It's 3:42am.

Ash: *thinking* (Hmm... why am I up? Ugh, I have such weird sleep patterns. Wow, it's so rainy outside tonight. Today ended up being really great. I feel close as ever to my mom now. This camp has been one crazy ride. Meeting old friends and making new ones. Dawn, you're very nice and you helped me out with talking to my mom about the necklace. Thank you for that. And Serena... you're probably sleeping right now, but I'm gonna fix this. I was way out of line with the way I spoke to you. When I talked to Lyra and Casey earlier, they helped to cheer me up and to see the light. Dawn and my mom said I shouldn't be too tough on you for losing the necklace. I guess I'll take their advice. I'll be speaking to you this upcoming afternoon. You don't know it yet, but you will... I'm gonna fix this and we're gonna definitely be friends again... You deserve that...)  
He eventually goes back to sleep.

Switch right back over to Serena, who has just walked to Friendship River. Yes, it's still raining. It's 3:48am.  
.............  
Serena: *thinking* (I... I can't believe it was just a dream... it was so clear... like he was right there in front of me... This isn't happening. You're my best friend, Ash! I just saw you. Everything was back to normal! We were just about to read this letter...)

Serena's Letter

Dear Satoshi,  
I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. So, I attached this letter to your necklace from your mom. I'm at Friendship River now as I write this since we always hang out here. This is basically a thank-you note. Thank you for talking to me at orientation when no one else would. Thank you for being there for me. You are amazing and you're my favorite part of camp. I never had best friends growing up. And just like you, I don't know my father, either. If you were not here for me, I would be in an eternal pit of sadness for the rest of my life. I would have no one. I would just be alone with my depressing thoughts and my tears... But, I don't have to worry about that, since you're my best friend! I would make this longer, but I'm not that great with words. I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for taking your necklace, but at least I returned it with this gift! You'll forever have my gratitude. Thank you and happy birthday, Ash.  
With much love, Serena Armella Isobel Nobles

Serena: *thinking* (What's the point of this letter now? He'll never even talk to me again. Looking at this would just make the hurt worse. I might as well kinda even the score for losing his necklace.)  
She crumples the letter up and throws it out into the river.  
Serena: *thinking* (I don't think I can say "sorry" enough, Ash. I messed up big time. Now, it's over. I've lost my only friend at this camp. I guess I'm falling into that eternal pit of sadness after all. But, I don't blame you. I messed up. I shouldn't have stolen from you nor lied to you. I should've been much better than that. I... I couldn't even tell you that I lo-- I love you... You don't care. I don't deserve love. I deserve to just be alone. Like I've been all my life. There's no light in my life... just darkness. This pain... This pain hurts. It just hurts 24/7! I wouldn't wish this pain on ANYONE! Not Misty, not Iris, not Miette... NO one! Ash... goodbye... I thought that, umm.... as long as our two hearts are beating, they would beat together... but... ... I guess mine will just beat alone...)  
Serena: *begins crying loudly*

...................  
.................

She cries in the rain by the river for about 20 minutes and then gets under a tree to get away from the rain. Then, she ends up falling asleep under that tree.....

In life, we all want to live in the light, but sometimes, we'll be in darkness. Money won't get you out. Pride won't get you out. I'm not sure what will. Sometimes, we have to remain in darkness. Don't run from it. Learning to deal with dark times is the best way to get out of them. Sometimes... we have to make darkness our friend. In life, friendships come and connections form and we get very close to people. Also, friendships break and connections dissipate into the air. That's darkness. But, if you keep the faith and stay strong, you can fight through the darkness and make it into more light than you've ever seen before. It'll be wonderful. And you'll look back and be grateful for the darkness. Sometimes, our heart will beat alone in this battle of light vs. darkness. But, one cannot exist without the other. Think about it. My name is Nocturnal Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thank you all. This isn't done, though, there are more chapters, which are the exact same as what used to be season 2 of the YouTube version. 12 chapters remain for this entire story. I hope you enjoy the journey!


	18. Season 2: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter starts what used to be Season 2 of the video version. So, I'll name the rest of the chapters "Season 2: Chapter __", with the blank being whichever episode of Season 2 used to be on YouTube. It's still continuing from where the previous chapter left off, though, so it doesn't take away from the story!
> 
> We pick up in the morning where we left off, which is still technically the same day, since the previous chapter left off after midnight while it was still dark.

Ok, we're gonna continue. It's still Tuesday, May 24th, 2016, but now it's the morning. 7:53am. Tracey's cabin.

Tracey: ..............  
Kenny: ..............  
Tracey: "I've been thinking..."  
Kenny: "Of what?"  
Tracey: "Have you ever wondered..... why we always wear the same clothes?"  
Kenny: .............  
Tracey: ..............  
Kenny: "Shut up, Tracey."

I had some jibber-jabber in the video right here, but now, you're reading this in text, so it's shorter, haha! Now, it's 8:02am. Cabin 207.  
Dawn: *walks to the living room* "Good morning, Shauna!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Hi, Dawn! Going to breakfast?"  
Dawn: "Yep! Where's Jocelyn?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Still sleep. So, what are your plans for today?"  
Dawn: "Not much. I hope I can finally hang with Ash today; we've been supposed to for a while."  
Shauna (Kalos): "That's nice! You can finally tell him that you like him!"  
Dawn: "Wh-- What?! I-- I don't know what you're talking ab--"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Hikari, are you denying it?"  
Dawn: "Uhh... I... no, I'm not. Yes, you're right. Ugh! How the hell did you know that?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "I know everything!"

Meanwhile, in Cabin 206... the door opens.  
Iris: "Serena? What are you doing here? We thought you went to breakfast already."  
Misty: "And why are your clothes wet?"  
Serena: "Uhh, it's nothing. I'm gonna dry these clothes and put on some more that are the exact same, since we all wear the same clothes everyday."  
Misty: "You're weird. Anyway, if you're going to breakfast, don't sit with us, because, as always, we don't like you!"  
Serena: "I know. I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna lay down here for a bit and then walk around."  
Iris: "Yeah, whatever. Just stay out of our way."

Skip to 8:47am in Saffr--  
Tracey: "Lemme interrupt you for a second, Jay. Do we have cellphones in this story? I forget."  
No, Tracey. Just the cabin phones. If you don't mind, I'm trying to tell a story. Anyway, it's 8:47am in the dining hall of Saffron Hall.  
Ash: "Hey! What's up, man?"  
Gary: "Well, there's Ash! It's been so long since we've been here. The last time I saw you was like 7 months ago, right?"  
Ash: "Gary, you saw me 2 days ago on my birthday."  
Gary: "Really? I wonder why it feels like 7 months."  
Ash: "Because you're an idiot."  
Gary: "Huh?"  
Ash: "Oh, sorry. That was supposed to be a thought."  
Gary: "Did you ever find that necklace?"  
Ash: "Well, yes and no. I know what happened, but... I can't get it back. I don't wanna talk about it."  
Barry: *walks up to them* "YEAH! I'M BACK!!! BARRY SUZUKI, THE BEST EVER! Now pay me fines, chumps!"  
Ash: "Sup, Barry."  
Barry: "Hey, Ash. How does it feel to be 20?"  
Ash: "Not any different than 19, actually."  
Gary: "Yeah, Barry, it's not like he got taller or nothing."  
Barry: "Keep it up, Gary, and you'll get NO DESSERT!!!"  
Gary: "Ash, are you wearing that cologne I gave you?"  
Ash: "No! Dammit, I said quit trying to fix me up with girls."  
Gary: "Don't try to run from it, Ashy boy! Plenty of girls like you here."  
Ash: "You're delusional."  
Gary: "I guess we'll have to see!"

Skip to 9:32am with--  
Tracey: "Hey Jay, pause. Are we gonna have more timeskips?"  
Yes, dude. Plenty more. Now, stop interrupting me! As I was saying, it's 9:32am. Serena's walking on her own.  
Serena: *thinking* (I don't wanna be in that cabin with Misty and Iris. I can't take much more of their--)  
She bumps into someone.  
Trip: "You again? That's the second time. Quit running into me and watch where you're going." *walks away*  
Serena: *thinking* (No one likes me here.)

Someone walks up to her, saying hey.  
Serena: "H-- Hey, A-- Ash, I'm leaving, please don't yell at me."  
Ash: "No, no, I wanted to talk to you... Look, I talked to my mom yesterday."  
Serena: "Is she mad at me, too?"  
Ash: "Listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've spoken to you the last 2 days. I know you didn't mean to lose my mom's necklace. When I talked to--"  
Serena: "NO, you don't need to apologize! I'M the one who's sorry! I took a precious heirloom from you without permission and lost it forever! You had a perfectly normal reaction to that."  
Ash: "Lemme finish, please. When I talked to my mom, I told her what happened but she wasn't that upset because she knows it was an accident. She helped me to realize that we fulfilled my grandmother's wish, which was to pass that necklace to someone whom she loved. She did that when she gave it to me. Even if the necklace isn't still here, it's the memories of her that live on with us. So, I guess what I'm saying is that even though what you did wasn't exactly thrilling, I forgive you. And I'm not mad anymore. If you'd like, we can be friends again. We've only known each other for 10 days anyway. There's still always more to learn. So, what do you say?"  
Serena: "You-- Are you sure? Is-- Is this another dream?"  
Ash: "Dream? What do you mean? And yes, I'm sure."  
Serena: "YES! I really wanna be friends again! Thank you so much, Ash!"  
She reaches her arms out.  
Ash: *stops her* "What are you doing?"  
Serena: "Umm, I was gonna hug you."  
Ash: "Well, don't. I said we could be friends, not best friends. I still gotta get back to being completely ok with you. I mean, you DID lose a necklace that came from my grandmother. I think that's fair."  
Serena: "Umm, y-- yeah, you're right. That's fair. Sorry, Ash. For everything."  
Ash: "Don't sweat it. So, where's that letter you said you wrote for my birthday gift?"  
Serena: "Ummm.... I... I kinda lost it."  
Ash: "Oh? Dangit, Serena. Well, what did it say?"  
Serena: "It's nothing, really. Just me thanking you for being a great best friend, and stuff like that. Well, it's just 'friend' now, but yeah."  
Ash: "Well, the thought of it was nice. Thanks, anyway."  
Serena: "You're welcome! So, what are you doing tod--"  
Dawn: *walks up* "Hey, Ash! How are ya?"  
Ash: "Hi, Dawn! You've met Serena before, right?"  
Dawn: "I've seen her, but haven't spoken. Hi, I'm Dawn Berlitz, Ash's friend."  
Serena: "Hi."  
Dawn: "So Ash, when are we finally gon--"  
Ash: "Yeah, yeah, my bad, Dawn. I'm bad at keeping up with people. We'll hang today! Is 3:30 good for you?"  
Dawn: "Sure, sounds great!"  
Ash: "Awesome, I'll see you then, Hikari."  
Dawn: "Ok! Bye, Ash! And bye, Sophia!" *leaves*  
Serena: "Aww! Are we still doing that in this story?"  
Serena: "You called her Hikari?"  
Ash: "That's her first name."  
Serena: *looking kinda sad* "Oh. You're hanging with her?"  
Ash: "Yes. But now, I'm gonna go see Brock and Drew at my cabin."  
Serena: "Can I come? I really don't wanna go back to my cabin."  
Ash: "Uhh, sure. Nothing wrong with that. Let's go."  
Pikachu: "Pika chu chu!"

9:39am in Cabin--  
Tracey: "Jay, I have some peanut butter cookies. Want some?"  
TRACEY, if you interrupt me again, then so help me, I will THROW THOSE COOKIES IN THE DAMN OCEAN!  
Tracey: "So, you want one then?"  
AS I WAS SAYING, IT'S 9:39AM IN CABIN FREAKIN' 102!!!!  
Gary: "My ears hurt."  
Barry: "Why?"  
Gary: "I think Jay was just yelling. And I think Paul's still in the bedroom. He didn't come to breakfast."  
Barry: "Really? I'll go get him! It's rise and shine time!" *bangs on the closed bedroom door* "Paulie! You hear this door knocking! Come on out, Grumpy! You got 10 seconds or you're paying a fine of tree fiddy! 10, 9, 8, 7--"  
The door violently swings open.  
Paul: "Screw you and your fines! Screw this damn place!"  
Gary: "What's your problem, Shinji?"  
Paul: "Right now, it's you two assholes! Don't bother me!" *walks briskly to the living room*  
Barry: *following* "Turn that frown upside-down! We're gonna have a great day! I think someone needs a hug! Come here, Pa--"  
Paul: "If you touch me, the next thing you'll notice is waking up outside under a pile of dirt wondering how you got there! Now, leave me alone!" *leaves the cabin*  
Gary: "That dude has some issues."

Meanwhile, we're in front of Cabin 103.  
Ash: "Try not to steal anything this time, haha."  
Serena: *chuckles* "I won't! Promise."  
Ash: *sees Paul walking by* "Hey, Paul!"  
Paul: "Put a freakin' sock in it, you punk!" *walks away*  
Serena: "Isn't that the guy you had that battle with? Why is he mad?"  
Ash: "Yes, that's him. And no one knows." *opens the cabin door*  
Brock: "Hey, Ash. Didn't catch ya this morning. Guess I slept long."  
May: "Hey, Ash."  
Ash: "Hey, Brock and May. Where's Drew?"  
Drew: *from the kitchen* "In the kitchen!" *walks in the living room* "Sup, bro! And hey to your friend again."  
Brock: "But Ash, uhh... isn't that the girl who--"  
Ash: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's... it's all right now. We're friends again. Don't worry about it."  
Serena: "It's nice to see you all again."  
Brock: "You too, Saxophone."  
Serena: "Uh, it's Ser--"  
May: "You had a good 20th birthday, Ash?"  
Ash: "I'd say it was overall not bad."  
May: "My birthdays are always a blast! I always get whatever I want because I'm wonderful! I'll be 19 on November 21st. AKA the greatest day ever!"  
Ash: "Ummm, yeeaaahhh."  
Drew: "May and I were just about to leave. Later on, one of her roomates, Valerie, is gonna show us some of the Fairy-types she uses in her gym. Fairy-types are still kinda new to me, haha. We'll see you all later!" *He and May leave*  
Ash: *thinking* (Damn, he's always hanging with her. I can barely even get a chance to speak to her.)

Brock: "Ash, I haven't asked you this yet. What other Pokémon did you bring here?"  
Ash: "Well, since I've only been to 4 regions, for the other 5 Pokémon, I decided to bring one from each region, with the extra one being from Kanto. Let's step outside and I'll show you!" *they walk out and he sends out the Pokémon*  
Blastoise: "Blaaaastoise!"  
Charizard: "Chaaarrr!"  
Meganium: "Meganium!"  
Swellow: "Swellow!"  
Garchomp: "Gaaarrrr!"  
Serena: "Those are awesome, Satoshi!"  
Brock: "And all 5 are evolved! Nice!"  
Ash: "Yep. My two from Kanto are Blastoise and Charizard. Meganium traveled with me in Johto when it was still a Chikorita. Swellow is from Hoenn. And Garchomp was a Gible when it first replaced my Gliscor in Sinnoh."  
Brock: "I like how they're all different types, too! Good variety!"  
Ash: "Yep! I try to have different types in each region. But, I love all my Pokémon no matter what!"  
All the Pokémon cheer for Ash. Cinnamon Toast Crunch!!!  
Brock: "Well, just like Drew, I should go find a lady friend to make my acquaintance as well! I'll be back later!" *leaves*  
Ash: "I think I'll go train with these guys, Serena. The ground's still a little wet from last night's rain, but we'll make it work. You can just meet me at lunch."  
Serena: "You're leaving me?"  
Ash: "Umm, did you wanna come, too? It might be kinda boring for you."  
Serena: "No, it's fine! I got a book! I'll go get it from my room. Where will you be?"  
Ash: "Battlefield #2. See you there!"  
Serena walks towards her cabin.  
Serena: *quietly* "It's great that Ash is my friend again, but... we're not best friends anymore. So... I don't know if we'll ever be MORE than friends..."


	19. Season 2: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts RIGHT where the last chapter left off. Like, we're still with Serena and everything.

Serena gets to her cabin and goes inside.  
Iris: "Oh, it's just you."  
Misty: "Tired of being lonely already? Too bad you don't have your best friend, Ash, with you."  
Serena: "A-- Actually, we made up now. He's my friend again. I mean, just not best friends. I'm about to see him train at Battlefield #2."  
Iris: "Ash forgave you?"  
Misty: "Wait, think about it, Iris. That means Ash is even nicer than we thought! That's why he's so awesome! But not too nice to the point he'd be back BEST friends with this girl!"  
Iris: "Good point! I wanna see him train, too!"  
Misty: "Me, too! Let's go, and Serena, we can have plenty of time to embarrass you in front of your bes-- I mean, friend!"  
Serena: "Ummm.... uhhh.... actually, I think... I'll just stay here. You girls go ahead."  
Misty: "Canceling plans with Ash? That's not being a very good friend. I guess we should tell him you got tired of hanging with him."  
Serena: "No, no, don-- don't tell him that. Please."  
Iris: "She doesn't wanna get embarrassed by us, Kasumi, haha. I'm ready, let's go!" *they walk towards the door*  
Serena: *grabs Misty's arm* "Girls, please, PLEASE! Don't tell him that! He'll hate me! I DO wanna hang with him!"  
Misty: *snatches her arm* "Let go of my arm, trash!"  
Iris: "Come on, Misty. Just this time. At least she just went through some sadness with him. We can tell him she's not feeling well."  
Misty: "Fine. Let's go." *they leave*  
Serena: "Umm.... I guess I'll just stay here... Sorry, Ash..."

Cabin 200. Lyra walks in, looking slightly dismayed.  
Bianca (Unova): "Hey, Lyra! Why the long face? It's a great day!"  
Lyra: "Umm, it's nothing. Just thinking about something." *goes to the back*  
10:18am at Battlefield #2.  
Ash: "Come on, Meganium, you can do it!"  
Meganium: *somewhat discouraged* "Meganium?"  
Ash: "Just remember: there's no stronger strength than friendship! I believe in you! Let's try the training again!"  
Meganium: *happily* "Meganium!"  
Misty: *walks up with Iris* "Hi, Ash!"  
Ash: "Hi, Misty and Iris! What's up?"  
Iris: "We came to watch you train for a bit. Serena couldn't make it. She wasn't feeling too well."  
Ash: "Oh, wow. Hope she feels better."  
Misty: "I'll bring my Togepi out to watch, too!" *sends it out*  
Togepi: "Pi!"  
Iris: "You too, Axew!" *sends it out*  
Axew: "Axew!"  
Ash: "Nice Pokémon, girls! I think they'll all get along very well!"

Skip to 1:06pm. We're at lunch in the courtyard. Ash just got his lunch, turns around, and sees Serena standing right there.  
Ash: "Holy crap, Serena. You move quietly, don't you?"  
Serena: *giggles* "Hi! Can I sit with you for lunch?"  
Ash: "Of course!"  
Ash: *after they sit together* "So, you're feeling better?"  
Serena: "Huh? Oh! Yeah, my head was hurting. Sorry for not coming to watch you train."  
Ash: "It's fine! At least your roommates were there! We had a great--"  
Gary: *while walking by* "You better wear that cologne, boy!"  
Ash: "Gary, get the hell outta here!" *Gary leaves* "Sorry for my annoying friend. But yeah, training was fun!" *sees Lyra walking by* "Hey, Lyra! You're looking a little upset. Is anything wrong?"  
Lyra: "Hi, Ash. It's just uhh... something small. It's fine."  
Ash: "You wanna talk about it?"  
Lyra: "Not now. Maybe later. But thanks, anyway!"  
Ash: "Ok. Talk to me anytime!" *she leaves* "I still can't believe you don't have a Pokémon. You should catch at least one while you're at this camp."  
Serena: "Umm, n-- no, that's fine. I don't think I wanna do tha--"  
Tracey: *walks up with Kenny* "It's the one and only Satoshi Ketchum! Wassup?"  
Ash: "Hey, Kenji and Kenny. So, what's on your mind, Tracey?"  
Kenny: "Man, I wish you hadn't asked him that."  
Tracey: "So like, how do Pokémon fit into those small Pokéballs? With that technology, we could like... go to the moon."  
Kenny: "Shut up, Tracey. Can we sit with you two? Don't leave me alone with that!"  
Ash: *chuckles* "Sure! You guys met my friend?"  
Kenny: "Oh yeah, that's Sarsaparilla!"  
Tracey: "Sure is! Hi, Sydney!"  
Serena: "Umm, it's Ser--"  
Tracey: "Sawyer and I are gonna write a short story together, since we're both aspiring writers. Can't wait till you all see it!"

Brock: *meanwhile somewhere else in the courtyard* "Hi! I'm Brock! Why don't we go for a ride out filled with magic, sweet memories, and romance?"  
Skyla: *chuckles* "Sorry, I think I'll have to pass. Thanks, though!"  
Brock: *comically disappointed* "Aww! I understand!"

Blah, blah, lunch stuff. Ok, lunch ends and Ash & Serena walk around for a few minutes before coming back in front of Ash's cabin. It's 3:12pm.  
Serena: "What do you wanna do now, buddy?"  
Ash: "You gotta go. I'm gonna get ready to go hang with Dawn at 3:30."  
Serena: "Oh yeah, that's right. Well, when are you gonna be back?"  
Ash: "I don't know. Want me to let you know?"  
Serena: "Yes, please come to my cabin and let me know."  
Ash: "Sure thing. In the meantime, if you don't wanna go to your cabin, just go around and make some friends. There's plenty people out now. See you later!" *goes in his cabin*  
Serena: *while walking away* *thinking* (I can't make friends, I'm bad at that. I wish Ash knew that. And it feels so weird not hugging him. I hope Misty and Iris are gone.)

Meanwhile in Cabin 201  
Sylveon: "Sylveee!"  
Drew: "That Pokémon is cool. I don't think I've seen that before." *pulls out his Pokédex*  
Drew's Pokédex: "Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together."  
Valerie: "It's the Fairy-type evolution of Eevee."  
May: "It's cute, but not more beautiful than me! Then again, everyone knows that!"  
Valerie: "How about the 4 of us go outside and I show you some of her moves?"  
May: "Sounds great!"  
May and Valerie head outside. Brianna pulls Drew back.  
Brianna: "Are you blind or something? May is annoying. She's so conceited, always talking about herself."  
Drew: "What? You don't know what you're talking about."  
Brianna: "Don't talk to me like I'm some little kid. I may be short, but I'm 17. And I speak my damn mind. Trust me, I have to live here with her. She can be annoying and cocky at times. Are you and her a couple?"  
Drew: "No, we're just friends. And I don't agree; I think she's sweet and awesome to hang around."  
Brianna: *affectionately* "Well, you just let me know if things don't work out with her, ok??"  
Drew: "Umm... I think I'm gonna head outside."

Where are my manners? How's everyone doing out there? Having a good time? If so, I apologize and I'll try to do better to provide you with as worst of a time as possible! :D  
Anyway, it's 3:28pm at Cabin 207. Someone knocks.  
Shauna (Kalos): *answers* *gasps* "Ash! Hey, there! Crazy seeing you here!"  
Ash: "Hi Shauna, how's everything? I came to see if Dawn's still free."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Oh wow, you're really gonna hang with her! Sure, lemme get her!" *goes back in the cabin*  
Shauna (Hoenn): *comes to the door* "Wassup, Ash?"  
Ash: "Hi, umm, Shauna #2."  
Shauna (Hoenn): *laughs* "Hello, Ash #1. You can call me Tessa or Jocelyn whenever Shauna and I are both around."  
Ash: "Oh, that works!"  
Dawn: *comes to the door* "Hi, Ash! Glad you made it! I was kinda worried."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Where are you guys about to go?"  
Dawn: "We have no idea!"  
Ash: "Yep, we're gonna wing it! See ya, Shauna and Tessa!"

Ash and Dawn start walking together randomly.  
Ash: "Where do ya wanna go? We're not hungry since we just ate. So, wanna play cards with my roommates? Wanna browse a store and not buy anything? Wanna take over the world?"  
Dawn: "I just wanna hang with you alone, Ash. I wanna know more about you. We can just walk for now."  
Ash: "Nothing wrong with that. You first. What kind of person are ya?"  
Dawn: "Well, it's kinda hard to say, I just kinda go with whatever. I don't have a lot of hobbies, umm, I like bike-riding. Or shopping. Or watching TV."  
Ash: "You like reading?"  
Dawn: "Nope, I hate reading. I like Pokémon Contests. How do you feel about those?"  
Ash: "Not a huge fan of them. I prefer battles."  
Dawn: "Oh, well that's all right. What else should I know about you?"  
Ash: "Well, I gotta stay active for one thing. Pikachu and I don't like staying still for too long."  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"  
Ash: "I like just about anything. Sports, swimming, exploring, battling. I'm pretty open to new things."  
Dawn: "That's great, Ash! I like that, too! Lemme show you one of my Pokémon." *sends it out*  
Piplup: "Pip pip!"  
Ash: "Cheerio! A Piplup! That's your starter from Sinnoh, huh? What city are you from again?"  
Dawn: "Yep, Piplup was my first Pokémon! I'm from Twinleaf Town. I just wanna say that your Pikachu is adorable and you had a great battle against Paul! You're just so awesome!"  
Ash: "Thanks, I'm glad you were able to watch!"

Why are we still here? Next scene, damn it. It's dinnertime, so skip to 7:03pm in the dining hall that's in Saffron Hall. Serena taps on someone's shoulder.  
Miette: *turns around* "What, Serena?"  
Serena: *timidly* "Did you?"  
Miette: "Did I what?"  
Serena: "Did you see me lose Ash's necklace and tell him about it?"  
Miette: "Why do you assume I did that?"  
Serena: "Because you're the only one who has a motive for that, since we haven't gotten along at all here. You're saying it wasn't you?"  
Miette: "No, it was me."  
Serena: "Why did you do that?? It messed up my best friendship with Ash."  
Miette: "That's why!"  
Serena: "Why do you hate me?"  
Miette: "'Hate' is such an.... accurate word. Anything else?"  
Serena: ....................  
Miette: "Then, I guess I don't really need to speak to you again. Bye-bye, now." *Serena leaves*  
Ursula: *walks to Miette* "Hey, what was Syringe talking to you about?"  
Miette: "She's all sad because I told Ash about the necklace. I guess she knew it was me. She's a smart one, I'll give her that."  
Ursula: "Gotcha. Guess we're done with her. So, you like Ash."  
Miette: "I do! How about you? Got your eyes on anyone?"  
Ursula: "Not really, yet. These guys bore me. And you better get with Ash quickly before someone else does."


	20. Season 2: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How committed is Serena to friendship? Find out here, lol. And, are you ready to see May get what she deserves? I know I am.

Done with that last scene. Uhh, what's next? Oh yeah, it's 8:10pm. Ash and Dawn are done hanging out. Dawn goes into her cabin, 207.  
Shauna (Kalos): "Dawn! Hey. Where have you been?"  
Dawn: "With Ash."  
Shauna (Kalos): "It's been almost 5 hours. You two have been hanging the whole time?"  
Dawn: "Yeah, we really clicked! We just didn't wanna stop chatting. We even just came back from the dinner buffet together in Saffron Hall."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Glad you two are getting along! Did you use one of those 300 minutes to get together with him?"  
Dawn: "That couldn't happen yet, Shauna."  
Shauna (Kalos): *smiles* "Not with THAT attitude, it couldn't!"

Meanwhile, Ash goes next door to Cabin 206 and knocks.  
Iris: "Ash! You're here for me and Misty?"  
Ash: "Here for Serena. She here?"  
Misty: "Oh yeah, you forgave her. That took a really big heart to forgive someo--"  
Serena: *from inside* "Ash! Yay, you're here!"  
Iris: "We'll head back in, then. Good to see you, Ash!" *Ash and Serena leave*  
Misty: "Okay look, can we kick her ass yet?"  
Iris: "No! Down, girl! Down!"

Serena: *outside as they walk* "I'm glad you came back! I was so bored!"  
Ash: "You told me to let you know when I'm back. So, I did! I've been with Dawn the whole time. She's so fun to hang around. We talked about so much stuff; it's like we never ran out!"  
Serena: *thinking* (You're killing me, Ash...) *out loud* "That's nice."  
Ash: "So, what do you wanna do? I was just gonna go to my cabin first before I walked to see someone else."  
Serena: "Whatever you want. Can I just follow you? You won't even know I'm here."  
Ash: "Sure!"  
Ash goes to his cabin and enters. Drew and May are there on the couch.  
Drew: "Sup, Satoshi!"  
Ash: "Hey, Drew. Where's Brock?"  
Drew: "No idea. May and I recently got done hanging for the day. I gotta stay here to rest for a bit, because of... technical difficulties."  
May: "He hurt his ankle today and needs to stay off his leg for a little."  
Drew: "Hey! It's not my fault! That stupid Sylveon of Valerie's wanted to lead us in some confusing fairy dance crap! I tripped over a stump."  
May: *chuckles* "It's ok, Drew. I guess you can't walk me to my cabin, then."  
Drew: "Not this time. Ash, be a gentleman and walk May to her cabin."  
Ash: *thinking* (Me walking May home? It's like a dream come true! She's so beautiful!)

Ash and May walk outside and go a little ways from the cabin before stopping.  
May: "Drew mentioned something about you losing a family necklace. Did you ever find it?"  
Ash: "No. Well, yeah. I mean, I can't get it back. It's fine, I guess."  
May: "At least you're finally feeling better. Drew said you were a wreck. I'm glad you let go of something silly like that."  
Ash: "What do you mean?"  
May: "There's no need in going crazy over some little jewelry worn on the neck. It's stupid anyway. Now, if it was a new car, like I should be getting soon since I'm so awesome, then it'd be a different story. But a necklace is insignificant."  
Ash: "Ok, you just shut the hell up!"  
May: "..... Huh?"  
Ash: "I'm just about sick of your crap! How dare you talk that way about that necklace?! It came from my grandmother, who gave it to my mom, who gave it to me! It's an heirloom! It's precious, damn it! Yeah, I made a big deal about it, but that's a GOOD thing! It IS a big deal! It took a lot for me to get over it being gone, but I will NEVER forget the importance of it! Don't you EVER attempt to downplay the meaning of it! Show some respect! And another thing, you have to be the MOST CONCEITED thing I've ever witnessed! You talk about yourself way too damn much! Just shut up, already! There IS something wrong with loving yourself, and you're a walking example! Life isn't about you! Stop complimenting yourself and let OTHERS compliment you, if that's possible! Calling yourself beautiful makes you an ugly person. Learn how to be humble! The only thing insignificant is you!"  
May: *looking slightly sad* "Ummm... wow. No one's ever said that to me..."  
Ash: "Well, I must be one lucky son of a-- You know what, I'm done talking to you. I'm going in my cabin."  
May: "B-- But, I thought you were gonna walk me to my cabin."  
Ash: "Walk your own self, you hussy. Screw you." *goes back inside his cabin*  
Drew: "Back so soon?"  
Ash: "She decided to go the rest of the way herself. I'm gonna go... beat up a pillow in my room. I'll be back." *walks to the bedroom*  
Pikachu: "Pika?"  
Ash: "Be quiet, you rat. I had to say that stuff. I can't believe I ever liked her."  
Ash: *returns to the living room* "I'll be back later, Drew. I got someone I need to go see."

Ash walks to Cabin 200 and knocks.  
Sakura: *answers* "Hi, Ash."  
Ash: "Hey, Sakura. Is Lyra here?"  
Sakura: "Yeah. I'll go get her." *leaves*  
Korrina: *comes to the door* "I THOUGHT I heard your voice. How have you been, Ash? Had a good birthday?"  
Ash: "I've been good. My birthday was pretty... interesting, haha."  
Korrina: "I think I'm the only other camper whose birthday is in May. So, I'm next. 5 days until my special day!"  
Ash: "I'll keep that in mind! I'm here for Lyra. She seemed kinda down today."  
Korrina: "Yeah, she's been kinda sulking around here today. You think you can help her feel better?"  
Ash: "I can lift anyone's mood!"  
Lyra: *comes to the door also* "Hey, Ash. You wanted to see me?"  
Ash: "Yeah. Can we talk outside?"

Ash and Lyra go outside to talk.  
Ash: "So, what's the matter? I couldn't help but remember you weren't feeling very happy earlier."  
Lyra: "It's nothing."  
Ash: "Lyra Nakajima, talk to me. I'm your friend."  
Lyra: "Fine." *gets a Pokéball out*  
Chikorita: *annoyed* "Chikorita!"  
Ash: "Wow! A Chikorita!"  
Lyra: "Chikorita is one of my best friends. But lately, it's been acting differently. It doesn't even like me anymore and it's been ignoring me. And I don't know why."  
Ash: "Oh, that's not cool." *to Chikorita* "Hey Chikorita, I'm Ash. Your best friend, Lyra, wants you to reconnect your friendship! What do ya say?"  
Chikorita: *still annoyed* "Chik chik!"  
Ash: "Lyra, can you give me some background information on what was going on around the time this started?"  
Lyra: "Well, I've been worried about Chikorita's strength lately, so I've been training with it. It was going fine at first, but it seemed weak, so I pushed it more and more to get stronger. I didn't win a lot of battles in New Bark Town, so that has always bothered me. Chikorita needs to give more effort to get really strong. But then, it stopped giving any effort and started getting this way towards me."  
Ash: "Hmmm... Chikorita, do you wanna keep that training going?"  
Chikorita: *shakes its head* "Chikorita..."  
Ash: "Why not?"  
Chikorita: *slightly angrily* "Chik chik!"  
Ash: "Lyra, I think I know what's going on. I think you're pushing Chikorita too hard. It probably doesn't mind training, but maybe it feels like it's losing the friendship you two once shared. You let your losses in Johto get to your head and make you think that the only way to help out Chikorita is by excessive training that focuses only on physical strength. Lemme show you a Pokémon I have." *sends it out*  
Meganium: "Meganium!"  
Lyra: "Oh, a Meganium."  
Ash: "When it was a Chikorita, it traveled with me shortly after I first got to Johto. It's one of my best friends, too. I brought it out because I was training with it earlier today and I said something to it that could apply to your Chikorita. I know you want it to get stronger, but never sacrifice bonds for physical strength. That can make you lose your way. I'm sure Chikorita is giving all it has, but sometimes, take the time to just talk and share moments together. It'll appreciate you more for that. 'There's no stronger strength than friendship!' That's what I told Meganium earlier today."  
Lyra: "That's a great point, Ash! You're right!" *to Chikorita* "Chikorita, I'm sorry. I've been so caught up with you getting stronger to make up for the times I've lost, but we'll only become better if our friendship is the main strength we work on! Is that ok with you?"  
Chikorita: *happily* "Chik Chikorita!"  
Lyra: "Thanks, Ash!"  
Ash: "No problem! Wanna stick around and train together for a little bit?"  
Lyra: "I'd love to!"

Let's skip about an hour. 9:43pm. After the training, Ash goes back to the front of his cabin.  
Ash: "That was great training, Pikachu! You were a great support to Lyra and her Chikorita!"  
Pikachu: "Pika!"  
Ash is about to open his cabin door. But then, he senses something. He turns around quickly!  
Ash: "SERENA??!! When did you get here??"  
Serena: "Ash, I've been following you around for the past hour and a half ever since you got back from hanging with Dawn. You said I could. Remember?"  
Ash: "Uhh-- Oh. OH! Yeah... I remember... I'm sorry, Serena. It's just that, uhh... I didn't notice you. You're VERY quiet."  
Serena: "I know. I'm sorry. It was very nice of you to help Lyra like that."  
Ash: "Thanks... uhh... wait, so does that mean you were there when I yelled at May when I was gonna walk her to her cabin?"  
Serena: "Huh? No, when you left with her, I stayed in your cabin with your green-haired roommate. He didn't speak to me, though. You yelled at her? Why?"  
Ash: "Oh. And it's nothing. She and I are just not getting along anymore."  
Serena: "Oh, ok. So, what do you want us to do now?"  
Ash: "Haha, I really haven't had time to myself yet today. I think I need to hang in my cabin for a bit on my own."  
Serena: "You're leaving me?"  
Ash: "I can see you tomorrow. Wow, you have some stamina, haha."  
Serena: *giggles* "Yeah, I can stay up very late. You sure you can't stay out some more?"  
Ash: "Yes, I'm sure. See you around, Serena." *goes in his cabin*  
Serena: *starts walking* *thinking* (Great, now I gotta deal with Misty and Iris. And... I feel that Ash and I just aren't that close anymore... It's not a nice feeling.)  
Ash: *meanwhile* "Hey, Drew. I have a question. Remember the pink-hatted girl, Serena? Was she with me earlier tonight when I was about to walk May home?"  
Drew: "Yeah, she was here in the cabin with you. Why do you ask?"  
Ash: "Uhh... nothing... my head hurts. I might need to lay down for a bit."  
Drew: "Want the couch? I think I can put a little weight on my ankle now!"  
Ash: "Thanks!"

Misty: *meanwhile* "Had fun with Ash, you punk?"  
Serena: "Ummm...."  
Misty: "Don't think that him being your friend again means anything. You're still worthless! And you lost something precious of his, which will never go away!"  
Iris: "So just stay out of our way like always and no one has to worry about anything!"  
Serena: *sadly* *thinking* (I hate coming back here...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked some people if they forgot that Serena was even there following Ash, and most of them admitted they did forget, lol.


	21. Season 2: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, we start with quite a timeskip. Also, in case you forgot, the camp will be taking a trip to the Kalos region soon. We're drawing closer to that... Also, this chapter will be useful for those who forgot that Trip was in the story... Time for a little more from him, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to the beginning, Tracey and Kenny will help those who seem to always mispronounce "Pokémon" lol. LEARN!

We're now gonna skip about 2 and a half weeks. It's now Friday, June 10th, 2016. Earlier today, Professor Sycamore told the campers to meet later at 6:00pm for a short, general assembly. However, right now, it's 4:23pm in Cabin 105.  
Tracey: "Hey Kenny, I've been thinking..."  
Kenny: "Oh, no."  
Tracey: "Why do so many people pronounce it Pok-EE-mon? That's wrong, right?"  
Sawyer: "I've been thinking the same thing. I don't think that's right."  
Tracey: "The acute accent over the E makes an AY sound, right? Like in the words cliché or café, right, Kenny?"  
Kenny: "Shut up, Tracey."  
Sawyer: "You're exactly right, Tracey. It's Pok-AY-mon! But people hardly pronounce it correctly these days."  
Tracey: "You're right! Pok-AY-mon! Kenny, this would be good stuff for the short story Sawyer and I will write!"  
Kenny: "Someone get me out of this hell."

Meanwhile, we're in Cabin 103.  
Ash: *walks inside* "Hey, Brock!"  
Brock: "Hey, Ash. I see you're finally not with Sayonara again."  
Ash: "Oh, Serena? Yeah, I don't know what's up with her. For the past couple of weeks, she tries to hang with me all day everyday and I'm kinda getting tired of it."  
Brock: "Why don't you just tell her that?"  
Ash: "I don't even think she has any other friends. I don't wanna upset her."  
Brock: "You're being awfully nice to someone who lost your heirloom."  
Ash: "Haha, I like spreading kindness everywhere I go. Only reason I'm by myself now is 'cause I told her I had to hang with Dawn."  
Brock: "Cool, nothing like a good old-fashioned lie to get rid of someone."  
Ash: "It wasn't a lie, I'm about to see Dawn at her cabin. Then, she and I will go to Professor Sycamore's assembly together. We've been getting along very well over the past 2 weeks. Even though I still don't have much time for me, haha."  
Brock: "Tell you what, it's Friday. Skip the dinner buffet and I'll drive us out to eat tonight. It'll clear your mind up some. Drew's still hanging with May again, so how 'bout you invite Gary and Tracey, too?"  
Ash: "Sounds great! I'll talk to them at the assembly."  
Brock: "Speaking of the assembly, I finally know the perfect girl to talk to once it's over. My days of rejection are over!"

Skip to 6:37pm in Saffron Hall's auditorium. The brief assembly is almost over.  
Professor Sycamore: "Now for the last announcement I have for you all. Our trip to visit the Kalos region will take place in 2 weeks. We leave by plane on Friday afternoon, June 24th. A bus will transport us as needed when we're there. Taxi transportation is optional. You will all stay in a hotel, which will just have the same room assignments as your cabins. We do most of the exploring on Saturday, along with learning exciting things you can't learn in any other region. We depart from there on Sunday, the 26th. You're adults. The trip is optional. You can feel free to return to your homes that weekend or stay at the camp; one Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny will remain here on duty. Any questions?... If not, you're dismissed! Have a great night!"  
Barry: "Stop telling me how to live my life!!"  
Dawn: "Sounds like a fun trip, Ash! We should hang together the whole time!"  
Ash: "I'd like that!"  
Tracey: *meanwhile* *laughs* "I just realized something."  
Trip: "What?"  
Tracey: "Your name's Trip and you're going on a trip!" *laughs*  
Trip: *sarcastically* "Wow, you're hilarious." *leaves the auditorium*

Serena: *walks up to Ash* "Hi, Ash and Dawn!"  
Dawn: "Hi, Sophomore!"  
Serena: "Umm, yeah. Ash, you wanna hang with me throughout the Kalos trip? I can show you around some of where I grew up!"  
Ash: "Actually, Dawn and I are already hanging together the whole time. You can feel free to join us, if you want!"  
Serena: "Oh, umm... I'll think about it... You two are still hanging now?"  
Ash: "No, Brock's driving me and some other guys out to go eat. I'm about to invite Gary and Tracey."  
Serena: "Oh, ok. I'll just see you later, I guess." *walks out of the auditorium*  
Brock: *meanwhile* "Greetings, madam! Allow me to present you with a present: my presence! Let us not waste time in the present! Be mine forever!"  
Valerie: "Haha, that's sweet of you, but no thanks."  
Brock: "Aww! Well never mind, then."  
Ash: *meanwhile* "Gary! Come with me and Brock to go eat and hang for a bit."  
Gary: "Can't, Ashy boy. I scored a date with Misty! How about we double-date? You can date her roommate, Iris!"  
Ash: "I don't wanna go out with her. It's fine, I'm sure Tracey will come with Brock and me."

Let's shift to outside Saffron Hall.  
Serena: *thinking* (Ash and I were supposed to hang together during the Kalos trip. Guess not... I'll still go so I can visit my mom. I just wish--)  
She bumps into someone.  
Trip: "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! This is the THIRD time you've bumped into me! You got something you wanna say?!"  
Serena: "... Uh-- Umm... I..."  
Trip: "Are you gonna talk or am I gonna MAKE you talk?!"  
Serena: *starts to back up* "I... I'm sorry... I wasn't loo--"  
Trip: "You're GONNA be sorry if you don't qui--"  
Dawn: *steps in* "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?"  
Trip: "I'm Trip! And this is none of your business!"  
Dawn: "I'm MAKING it my business! You leave that girl alone! Now get outta here!"  
Trip: "I don't recall you being the boss of me!"  
Dawn: "You wanna try me?! I don't think so! Now, leave!"  
Trip: "I don't have time for you fools." *walks away*  
Dawn: *to Serena* "Are you ok?"  
Serena: "Umm... yes. Thanks."  
Dawn: "You're welcome, Synagogue! He won't be bothering you again." *walks away*  
Serena: ............

Wow. Ok, skip to 10:11pm in Cabin 103.  
Drew: "You guys had fun tonight?"  
Ash: "Yeah. Tracey had a lot of thoughts he kept telling us, though."  
Brock: "Only thing not fun tonight was the rejection I got from Valerie! I have to rethink my game plan!" *leaves the living room*  
Drew: "Hey, Ash. I have a question."  
Ash: "What's up?"  
Drew: "Well, it's about May. For the past couple of weeks, she's been acting a little... differently. She's not her usual self and she's kinda quiet. I can't figure it out. You have any idea why?"  
Ash: "Uhh... no. No clue."  
Drew: "It's probably some family issue she doesn't wanna talk about or something. No biggie."

Let's do more skipping of time. 5 days later. Wednesday, June 15th. 12:47pm. Several campers are in the courtyard before lunch starts. Ash walks around.  
Ash: "Oh hey, Conway. What are you writing?"  
Conway: "Not now. Searching for solutions. I keep using dimethylmercury instead of inorganic mercury salts to calibrate my nuclear magnetic resonance device, like I'm some kind of asshole."  
Ash: "Umm, of course." *keeps walking*  
Ash: "Hey, Casey! How are you?"  
Casey: "Hi, Ash! It's always a wonderful day!"  
Ash: "I never got a chance, but I wanna thank you for your kind words from about a month back. You helped me to feel better about my necklace."  
Casey: "Necklace?"  
Ash: "Oh right, I never told you. A necklace from my mom was lost forever around that time. But now, I'm feeling better about it!"  
Casey: "Oh, great! Glad to help! I love bringing positivity to--"  
Gary: *walks up* "What are you doing, Ashy boy? You can't speak to girls without wearing that cologne, boy!"  
Ash: "Knock it off. We're just talking."  
Gary: "Oh, of course! You can do better. This is that weird girl that's always playing stupid baseball."  
Casey: "What did you say?!"  
Gary: "You heard me! No one cares about baseball!"  
Casey: "Baseball is a staple in my family! How dare you?!"  
Gary: "Basketball is much better! But, that's irrelevant now. I'll see you around, Satoshi." *leaves*  
Ash: "Sorry about him, haha. Unfortunately, I've known him for years. I know, I need better friends."  
Casey: "Well you always have me! Talk to me anytime!"  
Ash: "That's nice of you! Will do!"

As he continues walking, he comes across Flannery and Skyla.  
Flannery: "Hey, guy. How you been?"  
Ash: "Not bad."  
Skyla: "Flannery and I would like you to join us and Elesa later tonight as we discuss gym leader strategies. With your battling skills, you can contribute a lot."  
Ash: "Sorry, hanging with Dawn tonight. I'll join another time for sure!"  
Flannery: "Ok, that's fine, guy! We'll stay in touch!" *Ash leaves*  
Skyla: "What happened to our little feud? You like him, but you haven't asked him out yet? Shame."  
Flannery: "Haha, don't talk about me. What about you? When are you gonna ask him?"  
Skyla: "Don't worry about when I ask Ash out. I'm waiting 'til the time is right."  
Brianna: *meanwhile* "Hey, Drew! How about we sit together for lunch and I can tell you everything I like about you?"  
Drew: "Umm, I would, but I have to go take over the world." *walks away*

Best. Excuse. Ever.  
Oh, sorry. Skip to about 3:03pm in Cabin 206. Serena walks in.  
Iris: "Oh, hey, Serena."  
Serena: "Umm... hey... Misty's here?"  
Iris: "Nah, I think she's with Gary again. Why aren't you with Ash?"  
Serena: "He's uhh... with Dawn... again." *sits on the couch*  
Iris: "So, uhh... what are you up to today?"  
Serena: "Uhh... me? Umm... I don't know... I never have plans."  
Iris: "I mean, I wasn't asking to like... hang out or anything... because we're NOT friends."  
Serena: "I know..."

More skipping, gosh darn it. 4:25pm in Cabin 201.  
Valerie: "May, is there anything wrong? You haven't been acting like your usual self lately. Something on your mind?"  
May: "Nothing, it's just... someone said something to me that... makes me feel like I need to make some changes..."  
Valerie: "Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll make the right choices. I've been meaning to ask you... do you like Drew?"  
May: "I guess I'll be honest with you, Valerie... I do. But, he just sees me as a friend. It's kinda upsetting hanging with him knowing we can't be closer, but he's still such a great guy..."  
Valerie: "I'm sure he'll come around. Just stick by his side and he'll ask you out before you know it! Or you can always ask him. The guy doesn't always need to make the first move, you know. We should be advancing past those days."  
May: "Yeah. You're right..."

MORE skipping, gosh darn it all to hell. 5:49pm. We're at a random spot outside at the campsite with Misty and Iris as they're walking.  
Iris: "So Misty, I think we should talk about something that we've kinda been avoiding."  
Misty: "What's that?"  
Iris: "Well, ever since we met him, it's been pretty obvious that we both like Ash. Correct?"  
Misty: "Correct."  
Iris: "And we both would like a relationship with him, correct?"  
Misty: "Correct."  
Iris: "Well... I think we should finally decide... which one of us gets together with him."  
Misty: "Oh... right... I see why we've been avoiding this... we're best friends."  
Iris: "True. And I don't want something like this to mess up that friendship. How should we do this?"  
Misty: "Fight to the death?"  
Iris: "I have a better idea."  
Misty: "Oh, great. What is it?"  
Iris: "How about one day when we're ready, we both ask him at the same time. Whomever he picks is the one who's in a relationship with him."  
Misty: "I like that idea. It's fair."  
Iris: "No matter whom he picks, we don't let that affect our friendship. Got it?"  
Misty: "Got it!"

EVEN MORE SKIPPING, gosh darn it all to hell and eternal damnation. 9:03pm. The dinner buffet just ended. Ash was hanging there with Miette and Ursula and starts to leave.  
Ursula: *quietly* *to Miette* "He's leaving. You're not gonna ask?"  
Miette: *quietly* "No, I am. I'm just kinda nervous."  
Ursula: "You got this."  
Miette catches up to Ash; they're out of earshot of Ursula.  
Miette: "It's been great hanging with you tonight, Satoshi!"  
Ash: "Same here, Miette! We surely should hang more often."  
Miette: "I agree! Hey, umm... I have something to ask you."  
Ash: "What is it?"  
Miette: "Ok, umm... I'll just go ahead and say it. I think you're awesome and I was wondering if we can be boyfriend/girlfriend!"  
Ash: "No."  
Miette: "Umm, what?"  
Ash: "Miette, I think you're swell, but I don't like you in that way. You understand, right?"  
Miette: "I... I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you that for weeks... It-- It's kinda hard to just hear that from you."  
Ash: "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I don't mean to upset you."  
Miette: "Umm... I just... I guess that's fine, then. Sorry for asking."  
Ash: *smiles* "I want us to stay friends, though. That ok with you?"  
Miette: *slightly smiles* "Yes, that'll be fine. Thanks, Ash."  
They say bye, Ash leaves, and Miette goes back to Ursula.  
Ursula: "How'd it go, Miette Ketchum?"  
Miette: "He said no. Just wants to stay friends."  
Ursula: "Oh, bummer. Well cheer up. At least he won't be getting with that annoying girl, Satellite, since we took care of her. And you'll find someone else."  
Miette: "Yeah, you're right!... And did you just call me Miette Ketchum? He would've taken MY last name, haha."  
Ursula: "'Ash Berryhill'? I don't think he would've gone for that." *laughs*


	22. Season 2: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's REALLY time to shake things up even more now.... Hmm.....

So yeah, it's 4 days later. Which means it's Sunday, June 19th. Let's see what shenanigans happen today. First, it's 9:43am in Saffron Hall.  
Ash: "Hi! How have you been?"  
Lyra: "I've been great! And you?"  
Ash: "Good. I was just on the way to the computer lab."  
Lyra: "Oh, nice. Hey, I wanted to thank you again for how you helped me with my Chikorita. We've been getting along very well over the past few weeks."  
Ash: "Glad I could help!"  
Lyra: "Yeah, and... I wanted to ask you something."  
Ash: "Ask away."  
Lyra: "Well... it's just that... I think you're a great friend and I wanna get to know you more... would you like to go on a date with me?"  
Ash: "A date? Like a potential relationship kind of date?"  
Lyra: "Well we don't need to label everything with adjectives, but yes!" *giggles*  
Ash: "Lyra, I'm sorry, but I don't like you in that kind of way."  
Lyra: "Oh... you don't?"  
Ash: "No. I'm sorry if I ever gave off the wrong message."  
Lyra: "N-- No, it's ok. Well... thanks for being honest."  
Ash: "You're welcome. I'll see you around, Lyra." *walks away*

10:00am in Cabin 103. There's a knock at the door. Brock answers.  
Gary: "Rise and shine, punks! What's up, Brock and Drew?" *they greet him*  
Gary: "So, where's Ash?"  
Brock: "He went to the computer lab."  
Gary: "Got it. You're all going on the Kalos trip next weekend?"  
Brock: "You bet! Beautiful Kalos girls await Brock Harrison! It's a region of romance!"  
Drew: "Yeah, I'm going."  
Gary: "You're gonna be hanging there with your buddy, May, right?"  
Drew: "Of course. I'm seeing her later today as well."  
Gary: "I gotta ask ya man... You two a couple?"  
Drew: "No man, I just like her as a friend."  
Gary: "She feels the same way?"  
Drew: "Yes, man. She knows we're friends. I don't really like anyone here; guess I'm not really looking for someone yet. Just enjoying life, bro."  
Gary: "Suit yourself."

10:18am. Cabin 207.  
Shauna (Kalos): "Well, there she is! Hey, birthday girl!"  
Dawn: "Happy birthday, Tessa!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Thanks, girls! Yay, I'm 20!"  
Dawn: "What are you doing today?"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Oh yeah, we were gonna tell you. Daisy agreed to drive Shauna and me out so we can all hang wherever I wanted. You wanna come?"  
Dawn: "Oh sorry, I was hoping to hang with Ash today at this park I recently found out about. I hope it's ok if I take a rain check."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Fine with me! Don't wanna spoil your plans."  
Shauna (Kalos): "You and Ash have been hanging out a lot. Glad you two are getting along so well."  
Dawn: "Thanks! It won't be until the afternoon, so let's hang here until Daisy comes to pick you girls up."

10:37am in Cabin 102. Barry walks in the cabin and Paul's in the living room, watching TV.  
Barry: "Happy Sunday, Paulie! Get excited!"  
Paul: "First off, Sunday sucks just like all the other days suck. Second, stop calling me 'Paulie'."  
Barry: "No problem, Paulie! Now go out and enjoy the day or else you're gonna pay a fine!"  
Paul: "I'm 19 and I do what I want. There's nothing worth seeing outside. The only good thing about outside is getting away from you and Shigeru."  
Barry: "Life is no fun when you're so angry. Why won't you get excited?"  
Paul: "BECAUSE SHUT UP, THAT'S WHY!"  
Barry: "Someone wants NO DESSERT! Is that wh--"  
Paul: *gets up* "DUDE! Where the hell is your off switch?! I don't have to listen to your crap. Now, leave me alone, OR ELSE!" *storms off to the back rooms*  
Barry: "He'll come around. No one can stay that grumpy for too much longer."

11:04am. Ash just left Saffron Hall's computer lab and starts heading to his cabin, but then he passes Cabin 200 and looks towards it.  
Ash: "I guess I'll stop by and make sure she's ok. I didn't wanna hurt her feelings."  
He knocks on Cabin 200. Korrina answers.  
Korrina: "Hi, Ash! What brings you by?"  
Ash: "Hey, Corni. Is Lyra here?"  
Korrina: "She isn't, but I actually wanted to speak to you. Let's talk outside." *they walk outside*  
Korrina: "First off, my grandfather is a former gym leader of Shalour City, just like I am now. His name is Concombre, but people call him Gurkinn. It's his 61st birthday today!"  
Ash: "Awesome. Happy birthday to your grandfather."  
Korrina: "Thanks, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. We're good friends, right?"  
Ash: "Of course, Korrina! I've always liked your passion and energy from when I first saw you at orientation. I don't see that in a lot of people."  
Korrina: "I agree! I noticed that from you, too. Would you say we have a lot in common?"  
Ash: "Yep, we do! From our birthday months to our personalities, I'd definitely say so!"  
Korrina: "Surely! Which leads me to what I wanna ask next... We haven't had a lot of time to hang out and I think our friendship could be closer... So what do you say to making that happen? Because... I think I like you, Ash."  
Ash: "Wait, 'like'? You mean, 'LIKE' like?"  
Korrina: "Yes. I always thought you were handsome, but your kindness makes me think we'd be great together. What do you say we take it one step at a time?"  
What will Ash say? Find out next time on the thrilling conclusion of... Just kidding, we're gonna continue now.  
Ash: "Sorry, Korrina. I just like you as a friend. Nothing more."  
Korrina: "Really? Oh ok, then. Sorry about that."  
Ash: "Wait, what's going on? Am I giving off the wrong signals or something?"  
Korrina: "Umm... no, it's just... it's my fault. I should've thought that through a little more. It's fine, we can stay friends."  
Ash: "Ok... you sure? I don't want any hard feelings."  
Korrina: "No, of course not! We'll always stay friends! I'll tell Lyra you stopped by when I see her. See you later." *goes inside her cabin*  
Ash: *as he walks back to his cabin* *thinking* (Wow. I've been asked that twice today. And it's not even noon yet.)

We need to skip to 2:15pm. There's a knock on Cabin 103. Drew answers.  
Drew: "Hey, Dawn. Wassup?"  
Dawn: "Hi, Drew. Is Ash home?"  
Ash: "I'm right here." *Drew goes to watch TV and Ash comes to the door* "How are you?"  
Dawn: "I'm great! You remember my roommate, Shauna? Not the Kalos one, but the other one from Hoenn. It's her 20th birthday."  
Ash: "Oh, Tessa. Cool, tell her I said happy birthday."  
Dawn: "Sure. Both Shauna's and Daisy are out to celebrate, but I wanted to stop by and tell you about this park I discovered while searching for new spots in Saffron City. We should go there. It's a 30-minute walk."  
Ash: "30 minutes?"  
Dawn: "Yep. That gives us plenty more time to talk. Let's go."  
Ash: "Right now?"  
Dawn: *smiling* "Yes, now. You don't have any plans, it's Sunday. So shut up and let's get ready to go."  
Drew: "Yeah, Ash. Shut up for once and get ready to go, haha."  
Ash: *chuckles* "Ok, fine."  
Dawn: "Daisy agreed to come pick me up later tonight to go out to eat with her and both Shauna's. I don't wanna miss the rest of Tessa's birthday. But I'm sure we'll be back way before then."

Ash and Dawn end up leaving and walking to the park. Skip to 4:33pm in Cabin 105.  
Sawyer: "Glad you could stop by, Gary."  
Gary: "Well, I was bored. Thought I'd see what you're all up to."  
Tracey: "Nothing much... but Gary... I've been thinking..."  
Kenny: "Holy crap. I'll be in the back." *leaves the living room*  
Gary: "About what, Tracey?"  
Tracey: "Well... in this story... the boys' cabins start with 100 and the girls at 200. But, what about 'ladies first'? The girls' cabins should start with 100, right?"  
Gary: "........ Shut up, Tracey."  
Sawyer: "Well, I think that was an excellent question, Kenji."

Well, I think you're all idiots. Anyway, skip to 4:49pm in Cabin 103.  
Drew: "Something on your mind?"  
May: "No... not really... I just wanna watch TV."  
Drew: "I bet one day, you're gonna be a famous model on TV to show up all those skanks, right?"  
May: "Nah... I could never. I'm not all that."  
Drew: "What's with you? You ALWAYS used to say that about yourself. You know you can talk to me if there's anything wrong, right?"  
May: "Yeah, I know. It's fine. I'm having a great time." *chuckles lightly*

Skip several hours to 8:09pm. There's a knock at Cabin 206.  
Iris: *answers* "Oh, hi!"  
Ash: "Hey, Iris."  
Misty: *comes to the door* "Satoshi! Nice of you to come over!"  
Ash: "Thanks. Hey, is Serena here?"  
Misty: "You're here for her?"  
Ash: "Yeah, but it's not like I'm not glad to see you two as well. I just haven't seen her in a few days. Just wanted to say hey."  
Iris: "She's not here. We saw her moping around earlier and then she suddenly left without saying anything, so she's probably just out walking again. She does that every now and then... But, we wanted to talk to you about something, Ash."  
Misty: "We did?"  
Iris: "Yeah. Umm, Misty... I think it's time we talk to him about that thing we said we would talk to him about... the thing we would let him decide. Remember?"  
Misty: "Oh... now? Umm, I guess, if you want."  
Ash: "Cool, what is it, ladies?"  
Iris: "Well first, have you ever thought about being in a relationship at this camp?"  
Ash: "Actually, I already am. Dawn and I have just started a relationship."  
Misty: "WHAT?!"  
Iris: "Wait, what?"  
Ash: "She and I hung out all afternoon at this new park she found out about. We've been close over the past few days, and today, we decided we should take it to the next level."  
Iris: "Oh, wow... Well... congratulations, then."  
Misty: "Yeah, congrats. Where is she now?"  
Ash: "She said that your sister, Daisy, was picking her up to go eat with her roommates to celebrate one of their birthdays. So, what were you guys gonna ask me?"  
Misty: "Never mind, we're just glad for you. Whatever makes you happy! Right, Iris?"  
Iris: "Umm, yeah, of course."  
Ash: "Thanks. Tell Serena I said hey. I'll see you all around!" *walks away*  
Iris: "Well... neither of us gets him, then... what now?"  
Misty: "Hmm... I don't know about you... but I know what this means for me."

Ash returns to Cabin 103, unlocks the door, and walks in. Drew's in the living room.  
Ash: "Hey, Drew."  
Drew: "Wassup. Hey, man... I still can't figure out what's up with May. She's still being all distant and very different from her usual self. I feel there's something she's not telling me." *Brock walks in*  
Ash: "Hmm... Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."  
Brock: "Sup Satoshi. How was your day?"  
Ash: "Fantastic. I got something to tell you two... Dawn and I are now in a relationship!"  
Brock: "Nice, congrats, Ash!"  
Drew: "Whoa, that's nice, dude! You two work well together. This happened today?"  
Ash: "Yep, while we hung out just about all day."  
Brock: "If only that was me! But alas, I barely get the time of day from these women here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting turn of events... But the story is NOT over, yet.... Keep going!


	23. Season 2: Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are people gonna react to Ash's big news now? Let's see!

Ok, we're going to the next day, which is Monday, June 20th. 9:51am. A Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are instructing separate sessions today at the same time, thus splitting the campers up. We're in Saffron Hall now where different campers wait for the first one; some are outside the session rooms, where we are now.  
Shauna (Kalos): "HEY!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!"  
Ash: "What did I do? I'm conf-- Oh wait, you must know about it."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Of course I know! She told us last night while we were celebrating with Tessa. New relationship! That's so sweet!"  
Ash: *chuckles* "Thanks. We had plenty of time to talk yesterday and she ended up asking if we could be together. I thought we were a great match since I've never felt so comfortable talking to anyone else about life. And you know something else? 3 other girls asked for a relationship before she did and I said no to them all. Something told me to do that. I guess things work out after all."  
Shauna (Kalos): "They surely do! Dawn is one of the nicest girls I've met, so I'm sure you two will be great together! I'm gonna go inside now to wait on Nurse Joy, but I'll see you later. Dawn's in Officer Jenny's session, but she told me she'll meet up with you for lunch."

Blah, blah, ok, skip to 11:18am. We're still in Saffron Hall and there's a break between sessions before campers rotate.  
Ash: *thinking* (Where's Dawn? I thought she'd be waiting for me out here. Unless she's already inside for the next session. But, we're in separate groups, so shouldn't she be--)  
Miette: "Hi, Ash."  
Ash: "Oh hey, Miette."  
Miette: "Hi, friend. We agreed we'd just be friends, so I just thought I'd be friendly. I'm perfectly fine with no relationship. No hard feelings. How have you been?"  
Ash: "Great, actually. Speaking of which, I just got in a relationship with Dawn. It's pretty nice."  
Miette: "Dawn?! Really?"  
Ash: "Yep. It started yesterday. She's in your group today, right? Is she in the room where your session is about to start?"  
Miette: "Umm, yes, she was in there when I left."  
Ash: "Hmm, that's strange. There's not much time left on this break, so I guess I'll see her at lunch."  
Miette: "You do that; I'm just gonna go speak with one of my roommates in your group."  
Miette walks up to Ursula in one of the session rooms.  
Ursula: "Miette? This isn't your session. You just had Officer Jenny."  
Miette: "I know, damn it. I need you to meet me at lunch to talk about something that just came up. Got it?"  
Ursula: "Oh, of course. I'll be there."

Skip to 12:49pm. We're in the courtyard, where lunch will be served soon.  
Ash: "Where is she now? I hope we're still eating toge--"  
A girl walks up to him from behind, saying hey.  
Ash: *as he turns around* "Dawn, there you ar-- Oh, wait. You're not Dawn."  
Serena: "No, I'm not. Uhh, you're looking for Dawn?"  
Ash: "Yep. You would think that a girlfriend would be there when I'm looking for her, haha."  
Serena: "Girlfriend?!!"  
Ash: "Uhh, yeah. She's my girlfriend now. Wait, you didn't know?"  
Serena: "No! You never told me this."  
Ash: "I thought Misty and Iris would tell you. I told them last night."  
Serena: "They don't talk to me... but... wow."  
Ash: "Haha, yep, isn't it great?"  
Serena: *looking unhappy* "It's marvelous, Ash. I guess... dreams really do come true."  
Ash: "Yep! I'm gonna keep looking for her. We're having lunch together."  
Serena: "Y-- You are?"  
Ash: "Yep... Oh, I'm sorry. Did you wanna eat with us?"  
Serena: "Umm, I... No, I don't think I should. I'll see you later, I guess."  
Ash: "Yep, see ya!" *leaves*  
Serena: *thinking* (Y-- You have GOT to be kidding me... You've gotta be kidding me...)

Gary: *meanwhile* "I see you, boy! That's what I'm talking about!"  
Ash: "What are you talking about, Gary?"  
Gary: "You know! You're in a relationship! I heard it through the grapevine!"  
Ash: "Misty told you, didn't she?"  
Gary: "Same thing, haha. She and I have a little date later tonight. But this is about you! I've been training you for this ever since this camp started!"  
Ash: "You had nothing to do with this."  
Gary: "Sure, I did! That's some damn good cologne I gave you."  
Ash: "Shigeru, can we talk later? I'm looking for Dawn now so we can eat lunch together."  
Gary: "Don't let me stop you from that. See you later, stud!" *Ash walks away*  
Ash: *sees Dawn as she gets her food and walks up to her* "Oh, there you are!"  
Dawn: "Hi, cutie!"  
Ash: "I've been looking for you for quite a while."  
Dawn: "Silly me, haha. Time just gets away from me."  
Ash: "Well, we're eating together, right?"  
Dawn: "Of course!"

You, there......... Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Ok, meanwhile in the courtyard...  
Ursula: "So, what's up?"  
Miette: "Ash and Dawn. They're a couple, now."  
Ursula: "Oh, really? Wow... he must have some damn good cologne."  
Miette: "Would you focus? It started yesterday and I don't like this."  
Ursula: "Lemme guess. You wanna make Dawn's life miserable."  
Miette: "What I want is for them to break up. Then, Ash can get over this 'just friends' crap and we'll finally be together."  
Ursula: "Our roommate was just hanging with Dawn last night, right?"  
Miette: "Yeah, Daisy was driving Dawn around for some birthday thing. She should've told us this."  
Ursula: "She doesn't really get involved in our antics, though, so I'm not surprised. So, what do you wanna do?"  
Miette: "I don't know. I need to think this through. Do you got my back?"  
Ursula: "Of course! We're roomies and good friends. We'll figure something out!"

Skip to 3:22pm. We're in Cabin 203.  
Elesa: "I'm stopping by PokéMart. You gals want anything?"  
Skyla: "Ice cream!"  
Flannery: "No, she doesn't get ice cream. This place is a pigsty and she needs to clean it! NO DESSERT FOR YOU!"  
Skyla: "Flannery, you're not my mom."  
Flannery: "WELL, I'M THE BEST YOU GOT!!!!"  
Elesa: *chuckles* "Y'all are hilarious. I'll just get enough for us all. By the way, guys, your little friend Ash and that blue-haired girl make a cute couple."  
Skyla: "Wait, what?"  
Flannery: "Ash is taken?"  
Elesa: "Yep. I passed by him at lunch and we talked a little bit and he told me. Love is a wonderful thing, ain't it? See you two later!" *leaves the cabin*  
Flannery: "Crap.... it's too late."  
Skyla: "We waited too long. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He must have some damn good cologne."  
Flannery: "He would've picked me anyway."  
Skyla: "You're severely mistaken."  
Flannery: "If anything happens with those two and they break up, I'll ask him once and for all and you'll see!"

How about we go to 4:38pm? We're in Cabin 103. Someone knocks.  
Brock: *answers* "Hey! Come on in."  
Zoey: "Wassup, Brock?" *walks in* "Hey, everyone."  
Ash: "Hey, Zoey."  
Drew: "Sup, Zoe."  
Zoey: "What are you boys up to? Nothing much is going on in my cabin."  
Drew: "I forget. Who are your roommates again?"  
Zoey: "I'm in Cabin 202. My roommates are Bianca and Lucy."  
Brock: "Lucky! You're roomed with 2 beautiful females, and one of them rejected me! It's not fair!"  
Zoey: *chuckles* "I think you're talking about the Unova Bianca, the 22-year-old. My roommate is the Johto Bianca, the 18-year-old. At least until next month when she turns 19."  
Brock: "Oh, oops. Well still, I haven't had any luck at this camp so far!"  
Drew: "But Ash has. He's together with Dawn now."  
Zoey: "Oh, I know who you're talking ab--"  
Tracey: *comes to the open door* "Knock, knock, what's up, everyone?" *they all greet him*  
Zoey: "But yeah, I know who you're talking about. Congrats, Ash."  
Tracey: "What did Ash do? Take over the world?"  
Zoey: "Not yet. He's together with Dawn now."  
Tracey: "Oh, good job, Ash. Gary must have given you some damn good cologne!"  
Ash: "I haven't even used it, but thanks, guys!"  
Brock: "You two hanging out later?"  
Ash: "I don't know. We were supposed to after lunch, but she said she was busy. I didn't ask for details."  
Zoey: "Is everyone going on the Kalos trip Friday?"  
Drew: "Yep." *everyone else also confirms*  
Ash: "I'm really looking forward to learning about Mega-Evolution. I've never seen it."  
Zoey: "Yeah, man, it's like... they didn't have that kind of stuff in my generation. Oh, how the world changes."  
Brock: "It surely does. I was even shocked when I first found out Eevee had a 4th Eeveelution. Now there's like tree fiddy of them!"  
Tracey: "That reminds me. I've been thinking.... If you spell Eevee's name backwards... it's Eevee! How freakin' splendiferous!"  
Zoey: "...... Shut up, Tracey..."

How are you?... That's nice, I'm slowly dying. Anyway, let's skip to the next day, which is Tuesday, June 21st. There's nothing much to show for this day, so we won't be here long. For now, it's 11:24am in Saffron Hall.  
Dawn: "This is Saffron Hall. You like it, Piplup?"  
Piplup: "Pip lup lup!"  
Dawn: "There's a computer lab, dining hall, auditorium, different session rooms, and much--"  
She sees someone passing by.  
Trip: "It's you again. What are you looking at? Keep it moving."  
Dawn: *frowns* "Well, it's the guy who picks on innocent people for no reason."  
Trip: "And it's the girl who sticks her nose in other people's business for no reason."  
Dawn: "What are you doing here? Don't you have a Pokémon Center to set on fire or something?"  
Trip: "Don't worry about me. I don't see any need to speak to you, not even to give you the time of day, so move on."  
Dawn: "Why are you always so mad?"  
Trip: "You're not exactly helping it, so get out of my face." *walks past Dawn and leaves*  
Piplup: *slightly angrily* "Pip pip!"  
Dawn: "Yeah, I know, he's such a jerk."  
She keeps walking for a few minutes and then someone comes up to her.  
Miette: "You're Dawn, right?"  
Dawn: "Yep! Hi, how are you?"  
Miette: "I'd watch your back if I were you, Missy!" *leaves*  
Dawn: "What's everyone's problem today?"

Skip all the way to nighttime. It's 9:34pm. Ash is in his cabin alone. Someone knocks on the door.  
Ash: "Oh, that must be Brock and Drew returning." *goes to the door and opens it*  
May: "Hey."  
Ash: "What do you want? I don't really want you here."  
May: "Ash, please listen. I'm very sorry for how I've acted since I came to this camp. You were right about everything you said. I've been so vain and narcissistic. I always praise myself and I haven't really been thinking about others. See, my family has always spoiled me and that has left me with hardly any morals nor values. It's just shameful at this point and I don't wanna continue being that way. I guess it just took someone to finally tell me... and for me to finally listen..."  
Ash: "Whoa, May. Do you really mean that?"  
May: "Yeah... and most importantly... I wanna apologize for how I talked about your mom's necklace. I understand now that it was a precious heirloom and I should have respected that. That was wrong of me... and I hope you forgive me."  
Ash: "Oh, of course I do, Haruka! It's so nice to see you finally come around and be a better person!"  
May: "Haha, thanks. I want us to start over... We should, umm... hang out sometime."  
Ash: "Sure, no problem!"  
May: "So, what exciting things have been going on in the life of Ash? Have you taken over the world?"  
Ash: "Not yet. Brock and Drew are out on some errands. And my girlfriend wasn't at her cabin when I knocked earlier."  
May: "Uhhh.... girlfriend?"  
Ash: "Oh yeah, I'm together with Dawn now."  
May: *looking disappointed* "O-- Oh... Th-- That's umm, great, Ash..."  
Ash: "Did you wanna hang here for a bit now?"  
May: "I should probably be getting back to my cabin now. But I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Ash: "Ok, no problem! See ya, May." *she leaves*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start the huge camp trip to the Kalos region! WHOO!


	24. Season 2: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of this chapter, but yeah, it's time for the campers to go to the Kalos region! Everything that happens here will take place in this chapter. Something kinda messsed up will happen in the end as well, lol.

Friday, June 24th, 2016: Lumiose City, Kalos. Yeah, this is the day that the campers go to the Kalos region for their trip. Some campers chose to not go and went back to their hometown, but most went on the trip. They've already traveled by plane and just pulled up in a charter bus at the hotel. It's 7:26pm. We join them as they collect their bags and head in the hotel.  
Ash: "Man, this place is amazing!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika chu!"  
Drew: "Yeah, I must say that this is a nice-looking region."  
Sanpei: "It's good to be back in my home region! You know, Kalos is known for its romance and people quickly falling in love."  
Brock: "Really, Sanpei? Well, maybe it'll cure me of my continuous failed attempts at love!"  
Ash: "That won't be a problem for me because I already have Dawn! After she gets settled in her room, we'll see each other later tonight."

Campers take their belongings to their rooms. It's about 7:52pm. They're all supposed to meet in the lobby at 8:30pm for some announcements. But now, we're in Ash's room.  
Drew: "Yo, I haven't been to a bad hotel yet. I could get used to this."  
Brock: "It's just 2 beds, so I'll sleep in the chair; I don't mind."  
Drew: "This is the city where Pokémon Kalos University is, right?"  
Ash: "That's right! We should get a chance to see it tomo--"  
There's a banging at the door.  
Drew: "Who's knocking like that?" *goes to the door, looks through the peephole, then opens it*  
Gary: "What up, Drew boy?" *walks in with Barry* "What are you punks up to?"  
Ash: "Enjoying peace and quiet, but not anymore, I guess."  
Barry: "Kalos region! This is awesome! Get excited or you're all paying a fine!"  
Gary: "So dudes, after the meeting at 8:30, we're gonna walk around to find somewhere to eat, and then we're playing cards in my room later."  
Ash: "I probably can't come to the card game because I plan on seeing Dawn later after we eat."  
Gary: "Oh yeah, we're in the region of romance! You better see Dawn as often as you can, Ashy boy! Lumiose is a pretty city!"  
Ash: "Yep, I will! So, where's Paul?"  
Barry: "Oh, he didn't come on this trip. He went back to Sinnoh for the weekend. So, Gary and I got our room to ourselves."  
Gary: "He would've just been complaining the whole time anyway, so I have no problem with it."

Meanwhile in Serena's room  
Misty: "So just like in Kanto, stay out of our way here, Serena. We don't like you, so just mind your business and everything will be fine."  
Iris: "Umm, y-- yeah. What she said!"  
Serena: "Ok." *continues unpacking*  
Serena: *thinking* (Ash and I were supposed to hang together this entire trip. He didn't even sit with me on the way here. Now, he'll be with Dawn the whole time. Why do I always mess things up?)

8:30pm in the hotel lobby. All campers on this trip are gathered. We're at the end of this brief meeting.  
Professor Sycamore: "Again, you're adults, so do what you want tonight. But tomorrow, we're gonna explore more of Lumiose City. I have a friend who's gonna give you all a tour of PKU. Other than that, we'll look at what Kalos has to offer and even examine Mega Evolution in more depth. Now, enjoy the night. If you travel by taxi cabs, stay safe."  
Barry: "I thought I said don't tell us how to live our life!"  
Ash: "Hey, Dawn."  
Dawn: "Hi, babe!"  
Ash: "I'm walking around with Gary and some others after this to go eat somewhere. Wanna come with us and then me and you hang afterwards?"  
Dawn: "Can't. Shauna wants to do the same, but as a girls-only thing; then, we're having a little mini-party in our room. How about tomorrow?"  
Ash: "Umm, ok. Nothing wrong with that. Tomorrow for sure. I can't wait to hang with you around Kalos, Hikari."  
Dawn: "Same, sweetie! See you then!"  
A few minutes later in Ash's room. There's a knock. Brock answers.  
Gary: "Sup, Takeshi. I got the gang with me." *walks in with Barry, Tracey, Kenny, and Misty*  
Drew: "Oh hey, Misty. Didn't know you were coming."  
Misty: "Gary invited me. We've been hanging a lot lately and it sounded fun!"  
Gary: "Yep! You got time to invite Dawn if you want, Ashy boy!"  
Ash: "She's already out with her roommates. We agreed to just meet up tomorrow."  
Barry: "So where are we going? Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"  
Tracey: "Pretty much wherever looks good. We're just gonna walk around the city and see what's up."

9:32pm in Serena's room  
Iris: "I'm out, Serena. I know you're clumsy, but try to not wreck anything in here before Misty or me comes back."  
Serena: "Misty's not going with you?"  
Iris: "She left me alone to hang with Gary... again. So, I'm gonna meet up with Melody to get food and see some nightlife of Lumiose. What are you gonna be doing?"  
Serena: "Umm... j-- just wasting my life away here, I guess... Have fun."  
Iris opens the door to leave... Then, she pauses and turns around.  
Iris: "You... You wanna come with us or something?"  
Serena: "..... Y-- You're serious?"  
Iris: "Yes. I can't just leave you here. Now, be quiet and get ready to go."  
Serena: "Ok... thanks."

We're just gonna go to the next day. Saturday, June 25th. 12:38pm. Professor Oak and Sycamore are with the campers at Pokémon Kalos University's campus.  
Professor Oak: "Before we start the tour, Professor Sycamore has someone to introduce."  
Professor Sycamore: "That's right. He's one of the assistants who help me run my lab in my absence. Why don't you come introduce yourself?" *The guy walks out to where everyone is*  
Alain: "Hey everyone. I'm Alain Kensho Silver. This city is actually my hometown and I'm a graduate of PKU. It's a pleasure to see so many young faces ready to learn and become leaders of the future."  
Ash: "Hey Alain, I'm Ash. How long have you been helping Professor Sycamore with his studies?"  
Alain: "Good question. It was a side thing while I was attending college. I met him in about 2010. He does great work with Mega Evolution research."  
Ash: "Do you think we'll get to see some Mega Evolution here?"  
Professor Sycamore: "One thing at a time, Ash, haha."  
Alain: "Oh come on, Professor. It's that eagerness that gets awarded the most at this college. You know that. Anyway guys, let's start the tour."

After that tour and everything else Sycamore wanted to show them, the campers are free to roam around the city. They're loosely gathered in one area before they separate on their own.  
Kenny: "Hey, Ash. You hanging with Tracey, Sawyer, Zoey, and me? Sawyer wants us to meet one of his friends."  
Ash: "I'd love to, but I'm gonna finally get some alone time with Dawn. See you all later."  
Ash walks over to Dawn, both Shauna's, and May.  
Ash: "Hey, gals." *they greet him* "Dawn, you ready to walk through Lumiose City?"  
Dawn: "Oh, umm, about that, Shauna wanted to take Jocelyn and me on a grand tour of as much of Kalos as we can cover, since she's from here. May wanted to come, too. How about you join us?"  
Ash: "But I thought that it would be just you and me hanging today..."  
Dawn: "Tonight, I promise! We'll get to hang out. Just come knock on my hotel room and I'll be there."  
Ash: "Well ok, then. I guess I'll see you later. I'll find something to do here."  
May: "Wait, Ash!" *turns to Shauna* "Shauna, I change my mind; I'll keep Ash company if that's ok."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Sounds fine with me."  
Dawn: "Same here. See you all around." *She and both Shauna's leave*  
May: "Hi, Satoshi! What do you wanna d--"  
Ash: *looks over* "Oh, they're still here!" *he and May walk over to Tracey and the gang*  
Ash: "Hey guys, change of plans. Dawn's occupied, so I'll hang with you all. May's joining, too."  
Sawyer: "Cool. Zoey's here now, so let's head to my friend's house."  
Drew: *meanwhile* "Oh, hey there, Trip and Conway. What are you up to?"  
Trip: "Walking. I have no idea what he's doing."  
Conway: "Don't you listen? There's a magical sundial in Anistar City, Drew. I must find a lab so that I may study its effects on thermonuclear fusion and cross-genetic variation."  
Drew: "Umm, ok."

4:12pm. Sawyer brought the group to his friend's house.  
Sawyer: "I told him we were coming, so he should be home." *knocks on the door; someone answers*  
Clemont: "Oh wow, more people than I expected, haha. Greetings, everyone. I'm Citron Sato, but call me Clemont. I'm from here in Lumiose City." *they all greet him and introduce themselves*  
Ash: "So, you're a friend of Sawyer?"  
Clemont: "Yes, I've known him for years. He deliberately left out a fact about me because he wanted me to inform you. I'm--"  
Bonnie: *comes to the door* "What's happening?!" *sees everyone* "Oh, people! Hello!"  
Clemont: *chuckles* "This is my little sister, Bonnie."  
Bonnie: "So you're all here to meet my big brother, the gym leader?"  
Clemont: "Bonnie! I was about to tell them that! Way to ruin the surprise!"  
May: "You're the gym leader? Here?"  
Clemont: "Affirmative."  
Ash: "That's cool. This is such a big city, so that must get difficult at times."  
Clemont: "See, I'm also an inventor. I love science. When I get too busy, I invented a robot that will run the gym in my absence."  
Zoey: "You have a robot that can run your entire gym?"  
Ash: "Wow, SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING!"  
Bonnie: *looks and gasps* "WHOA, PERFECT!" *rushes forward* "You're a keeper! Will you take care of my brother?!"  
Zoey: *chuckles* "Well..."  
Clemont: "BONNIE!" *pulls her back* "I told you to stop doing that!" *to Zoey* "Sorry about that."  
Zoey: "Haha, it's fine. Your little sister's adorable."  
Bonnie: *pouts* "I'm NOT adorable!"  
Tracey: "I've been thinking... If this region is based on France... then shouldn't we be eating snails right now?"  
Clemont: "Shut up, Tracey."  
Kenny: "Wow, he's already fitting in!"

Shauna (Kalos): *meanwhile* "Here's my friend's house, gals!" *knocks* *someone answers*  
Mairin: "Sana! Hey!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "These are my camp roommates I told you about. Meet Shauna and Dawn."  
Mairin: "Another Shauna?"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Just call me Tessa to tell us apart."  
Mairin: "Well, I'm Manon Zoe Komatsu. But, I prefer to be called Mairin, a nickname of my first name. I'm from Anistar City in Kalos, but I have some family who live here in Lumiose City, which is why I'm visiting. I'm a friend of Shauna."  
Dawn: "Nice to meet you, Mairin."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Well since we're all here, how about we head to Lumiose Mall?"  
Mairin: "No, how about we take a cab two cities away to Cyllage? Not only is there a great mall there too, but they have bicycle racecourses we can try out!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "That's even better! You have got to be the smartest person I've met!"

Ursula: *meanwhile* "You have got to be the dumbest person I've met."  
Miette: "Why?"  
Ursula: "You don't even have a plan on how you're gonna get Ash and Dawn to break up."  
Miette: "Sure I do!"  
Ursula: "No the hell you don't. If I was in your situation, not only would Ash and Dawn be broken up, but Dawn would probably be in the hospital."  
Miette: "You think you can do any better? Then, why don't you come up with a plan?"  
Ursula: "I have nothing to gain from this. Ash is whom YOU like, not me. He's probably with Dawn right now on some magical, romantic excursion."  
Ash: *meanwhile* *thinking* (Damn it, Dawn. We were supposed to be on some magical, romantic excursion.)  
May: "Something on your mind, Ash?"  
Ash: "Oh, it's nothing, haha."  
To catch you up, Ash wanted to break away from everyone else to walk on his own to do some sightseeing. May insisted on coming with him, and now they're walking together. They come across Drew.  
Ash: "Hey, Drew. What are you doing walking on your own?"  
Drew: "Well, I was with Trip and Conway, but Conway started weirding me out and Trip is just always mad. I met up with Brock, but he wanted to go and look for some Kalos girls."  
Ash: "Well, just walk with us!"  
May: *thinking* (Ash AND Drew here? Oh... Nothing to be nervous about...)  
Drew: "How have you been enjoying your time here, May?"  
May: "Great! Plus, Brianna didn't come on this trip and Valerie is staying with some family in Laverre City, so I got my room to myself!"  
Drew: "Sweet!"  
The three of them eventually see someone familiar.  
Ash: "What are you doing out here alone?"  
Serena: "Hi, Ash. I'm waiting on a cab."  
May: "What for, Salami?"  
Serena: "It's Ser-- never mind. I'm gonna go to Vaniville Town to visit my mom."  
Ash: "Oh, wow. You want us to come?"  
Serena: "Really?"  
Drew: "I'm down for it. More towns to see in Kalos!"

A cab eventually takes the 4 of them to Vaniville Town. They arrive at Grace's house and Serena unlocks the door.  
Grace: "Serena! It's so great to see you!"  
Serena: "Hi, mom! I'd like you to meet some people from the camp who wanted to see you." *she introduces them to Grace*  
Grace: "Good to meet you 3! So, how has my daughter been over at camp?"  
Drew: "Ask him." *points to Ash* "He's hung out with her more than any of us."  
Ash: *chuckles* "She's been very polite, ma'am. I see where she gets her kindness from."  
Grace: "Well, that's sweet of you, Ash. How about I make coffee for you all?"  
May: "I'd love that!"

Blah, blah. After the visit, Ash, Drew, & May wait outside for the cab. Grace pulls Serena aside.  
Grace: "I'm so proud of you, dear!"  
Serena: "What did I do?"  
Grace: "You did exactly what I hoped you'd do. You brought over a nice man for you to be in a relationship with! That Ash Ketchum guy."  
Serena: "MOM! It-- It's not like that!"  
Grace: "You're lying. He's so respectful and charming. The perfect person for you."  
Serena: "Mom, please."  
Grace: "Are you ready for more Rhyhorn racing practice once that camp ends in a month?"  
Serena: "No, mom! I gotta go; don't wanna miss the cab."  
Grace: "Fine. Good luck with that Ash guy!"  
Serena: "Ugh..." *leaves the house*

The 4 of them arrive back at Lumiose City. It's 6:11pm. May & Drew go off somewhere on their own. Ash and Serena walk and end up seeing Gary and Misty.  
Gary: "Hey, Ashy boy! I have some great news!"  
Ash: "You're coming back to the anime?"  
Gary: "Nope! Even better!"  
Misty: "Gary and I are now in a relationship!"  
Ash: "Wow, really?"  
Gary: "Yep! This region's romantic vibes are no joke! We knew that the time was right! Ash, it's a good thing you're in a relationship with Dawn or else you and Shiela there might've caught the romantic bug, too!"  
Serena: "Umm, it's Ser--"  
Ash: "Congratulations, Gary and Misty! I'm sure you'll have a wonderful relationship!"

Let's skip ahead like Cinnamon Toast Crunch and go to just one last scene for this day. It's 9:49pm back at the hotel. Ash goes to Dawn's room and knocks.  
Shauna (Hoenn): *answers* "Hey, Satoshi."  
Ash: "Hey, Shinobu. May I see Dawn? She said to come get her tonight so that we can have a date."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "She left with Shauna about 45 minutes ago. I think they're hanging with Mairin tonight."  
Ash: "She left?!... And who's Mairin?!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Oh, you don't know her. One of Shauna's Kalos friends."  
Ash: "When is Dawn coming back?"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "She didn't say. They might be gone all night. I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet, haha."  
Ash: "Ok... Well, never mind." *leaves*

It's the next day: Sunday, June 26th. Skip a bunch of stuff. All campers are back in Saffron City, Kanto at the camp. It's 7:33pm in Cabin 103.  
Ash: "Hey, Brock. Can I ask you a question?"  
Brock: "How did I do with the girls in Kalos? Not well at all! Couldn't get anyone to make mine! The world is so cruel!"  
Ash: "No, uhh... it's about Dawn. We haven't hung out in a while. What should I do?"  
Brock: "Oh, Ash, it's only been a few hours since you saw her in Kalos. It hasn't been that long."  
Ash: "No, uhh... we didn't hang out in Kalos... at all."  
Brock: "Wait, it's been 3 days since you two saw each other?"  
Ash: "No, uhh... 6. We haven't hung out since last Monday."  
Brock: "Whoa. Just talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure she'll start making time for you. It's been a crazy trip, but things will get better now."  
Ash: "Yeah, you're right."

The next day... It's Monday, June 27th. 9:47am. We're at a nearby river with Misty and Iris. Serena walks up to them.  
Misty: "Serena? What the hell are you doing here?"  
Serena: "Umm... I..."  
Iris: "I invited her. I thought she could come fishing with us."  
Misty: "Why the flying freak would you think that? I don't want her here!"  
Iris: "Come on, it's just fishing. It'll be fine."  
Misty: "Whatever."  
About 8 minutes later, Serena hears rustling on the ground by her and turns around.  
Raticate: "RATICATE!!" *runs away*  
Serena: *screams* "A Raticate!!"  
Serena runs in fear and bumps into Misty while she's fishing... Misty hits her foot against the edge and FALLS DIRECTLY INTO THE RIVER!!  
Iris: "MISTY!!"  
Misty resurfaces and glares angrily at Serena.  
Misty: "SERENAAAAA!!!!"  
Serena: *looks extremely scared* "Umm.... Uhh-- I..."  
Serena runs away from the river in deep fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man... Misty's ready to mess someone up! What will happen next?! Uhh, next chapter will have it!


	25. Season 2: Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, the campers are back in Kanto and Serena accidentally knocked Misty into that river. Misty is extremely angry and Serena ran away in fear before Misty got out. We pick up still at the river where we left off.

Iris helps Misty out of the river.  
Iris: "O-- Ok, Misty... so we're not gonna get angry and we're gonna stay calm, right?"  
Misty: *very angrily* "OH, SHUT THE HELL UP! WHERE IS SERENA?! WHERE IS--"  
Misty suddenly severely hobbles on her right leg, almost falling down. Iris holds her up.  
Iris: "What's wrong, Misty?"  
Misty: "I hit my damn foot on the bank when I fell! I freakin' twisted my ankle! WHERE IS SERENA?!"  
Iris: "You need to dry your clothes and rest that foot, Kasumi."  
Misty: "Then, take me to a Nurse Joy! THEN, I'll beat Serena's ass later!"  
Iris then helps Misty towards the Pokémon Center that's near the campsite.

Skip to 10:26am in Cabin 102.  
Barry: *enters the bedroom* "Rise and shine, Paulie! This is no time to still be sleep! Bright sunshine would like to make your acquaintance!" *opens the curtains, letting in sunshine in Paul's face*  
Paul: *stirs and grumbles* "Man, what th-- what the actual hell are you doing?! Have you lost what little is left of your mind?!"  
Barry: "Wakey, wakey, Paulie! Sleepyheads pay a fine in this cabin! Gary's already up!"  
Paul: *angrily gets up* "This is why I can't stand your ass! I can't be here now! And stop calling me 'Paulie'!" *leaves the room and heads towards the front door*  
Barry: "I'd never call you that, Paulie! And are you leaving to enjoy the daylight?"  
Paul: "I'm getting away from you! Bye!" *storms out*  
Gary: "Dude... what made you think that was a good idea?"  
Barry: "He'll be fine! We just have to be patient with Paulie!"

Meanwhile, we come back to Serena. She's been basically hiding amongst the trees, and is now just walking through the campsite, avoiding her cabin. She just passed the vacant Cabin 101.  
Serena: *thinking* (There's no way I can go back to my cabin. Misty is gonna slaughter me for what I did. Maybe I can stay outside until camp is over. Yeah, that'll wo--)  
Serena: *notices Paul approaching* "Uh... hello."  
Paul: "Shut up, Sasha." *walks past her*  
Serena: "Uhh, it's Serena."  
Paul: "Yeah, that's what I said, Sasquatch!!" *walks away*  
Serena: *thinking* (Anyway, how am I gonna get out of this? I guess I can't stay outside forever...)

Do you wanna build a snowman?... Too bad, snowmen melt and die, like your dreams. Now, skip to 11:03am. There's a knock at Cabin 207. Shauna answers.  
Shauna (Kalos): "Hi, Ash! I'm assuming you're here for Hikari. Want me to get her?"  
Ash: "Yep!"  
Dawn: *comes to the door* "Hi, baby!"  
Ash: "Hey, Dawn. I know that the Kalos trip was pretty busy and chaotic, but since we're back and settled in now, how about we hang sometime today?"  
Dawn: "Sounds great! I was gonna go to the computer lab at around 12:30 to check my email because my mom sent me a video message, which we can't check on these Pokédexes. Then, I was gonna have a quick video call with her. But then, we can have lunch together in the courtyard!"  
Ash: "Awesome! See you, then!" *they give a quick kiss and Ash leaves*  
Shauna (Kalos): "You two are so cute together!"  
Dawn: "Thanks! But, I have a question. Is there a guy at this camp that you have your eyes on?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Actually, yeah. There is this one guy that I notice sometimes in my camp sessions. He looks nice and he's so sure of himself."  
Dawn: "You go, girl! So, tell me. Who is it?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "His name is Trip."  
Dawn: *looks mildly shocked* "W-- Wait... Trip?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Yeah! Isn't he handsome?"  
Dawn: *nervously smiling* "Uhh, yeah. Of course, he is!"

11:24am in Cabin 105.  
Tracey: "Hey, Kenny... I've been thinking..."  
Kenny: "Oh crap, not again."  
Tracey: "I just realized... Each city and town of Kanto, except Pallet, is the name of a color! How marvelous is that?"  
Kenny: "Shut up, Tracey."

12:03pm. Pokémon Center in one of the rooms.  
Misty: "How long do I have to wear these bandages and stay here?"  
Nurse Joy: "It'll bring the swelling down. You'll be fine in a couple more hours. Unless you want those crutches."  
Misty: "I don't want any damn crutches! Unless I can beat Serena with them!"  
Iris: "Misty, it was an accident. You know that."  
Misty: "Screw that! She always does stupid stuff! I'm done with her!!"  
Iris: "Just keep resting and watching TV. I'll be here with you to make sure you don't tear the building down."

12:24pm. There's a knock at Cabin 103. Ash answers.  
Serena: "Uh... h-- hi."  
Ash: "Hey, Serena. What's up?"  
Serena: "Y-- You wanna hang out somewhere?"  
Ash: "I can't, I was actually about to head to the courtyard to wait on Dawn since we're having lunch together today."  
Serena: "B-- But please, Ash... we haven't hung out in so long..."  
Ash: "I'm with Dawn now. I spend my time with her now... or at least I try to. Look, I'll just see you around, I haven't forgotten you."  
Serena: "O-- Ok... I'll just tell you... something really bad has happened today... and I-- I can't return to my cabin. I've just been walking around the campsite for the past few--"  
Ash: *a little angrily* "Hush Serena, you're about to make me late. I don't have time for this, I told you I'll see you around. Now bye, ok?"  
Serena: "Umm.... ok. Sorry." *Ash closes the door*  
Serena: *walks away* *thinking* (N-- Now what?... I can't keep staying out here... I'm so dead...)

12:36pm. Dawn leaves the computer lab and is walking through Saffron Hall. She's suddenly pushed down to the floor.  
Dawn: "Ow! What the hell?!" *turns around*  
Miette: "You be quiet! I got some words for you, Dawn!"  
Dawn: "M-- Miette? What's the big idea, pushing me?"  
Miette: "Look, I've been thinking for days of how to plan out some way to sabotage you. A way to take you down! I couldn't think of crap, and I finally got tired of thinking and realized that I'm not afraid of you! So, I'll just be 100% direct with you. Ash is MINE, not yours! You better break up with him or we're gonna fight! And I don't mean a Pokémon battle, I mean an actual fight!"  
Dawn: "Umm... I..."  
Miette: "Need I remind you that I'm stronger than you and that you stand no chance? So, what's it gonna b--"  
???: "HEY! What's going on?"  
Ash: "Miette, are you bothering Dawn?!"  
Miette: "Wh-- What are you doing here?"  
Ash: "Gotta love a deus ex machina!"  
Miette: *stammers* "I-- I was just--"  
Ash: "No, I know what you were doing! Look, I'm only gonna say this one last time! I do NOT like you that way! And at this point, I don't think I even like you as a friend, either! Don't you ever bother Dawn again! You mess with her, you're messing with me! Got it?!"  
Dawn: *angrily* "Yeah! Got it?!"  
Miette: "Umm... yes. Sorry, Ash." *she leaves*  
Dawn: "Thanks, Ash! So, what brings you here?"  
Ash: "Well, you said you were headed to the computer lab around this time. I wanted to meet you here before lunch so that I could join you when you video chat with your mom."  
Dawn: "Oh sorry, I came here earlier than planned. I already finished the call and was actually leaving, haha."  
Ash: "Oh, ok, that's fine. Well, shall we head to the courtyard now?"  
Dawn: "That's kinda why I came here early. My roommates weren't going to the courtyard for lunch; they're going out to eat, and I wanted to go with them!"  
Ash: "Uhh... so, we're not hanging out again?"  
Dawn: "Not now. But, maybe later tonight, or tomorrow, I don't know, haha."  
Ash: "Oh, ok then."

1:13pm. Courtyard. Drew just got his food and walks past Brianna.  
Brianna: "Hey, cutie! Come sit with me! We'll take over the world together!"  
Drew: "Uhhh, I can't... I have to, uhh... turn the oven off." *rushes off*  
Gary: *meanwhile* "Hey, Ashy boy! Nice day it is! Where's your girlfriend?"  
Ash: "Eating with her roommates somewhere or dead. Either one. Where's yours?"  
Gary: "Still fishing or dead. Either one."  
Casey: *walks towards them* "Hi, Ash!"  
Ash: "Hey, Nanako!"  
Gary: "Not you again. Casey, the yellow-loving freak."  
Casey: "Hey! Yellow is the best color ever!"  
Gary: "No, it's burgundy!"  
Casey: "YELLOW!"  
Gary: "BURGUNDY!!"  
Ash: "HEY! It's a tie; you both lose!"  
Casey: "I see your girlfriend isn't here, Ash. Wanna eat with me and my roommates?"  
Ash: "Sounds good!"  
Gary departs and Ash & Casey go to where her roommates are.  
Ash: "Oh, I remember you from orientation. Haven't had much of a chance to speak to you."  
Melody: "It's ok, Ash! Nice of you to join us! Wanna hear my ocarina? I can play a love song, especially for you!"  
Ash: "Uhh, no thanks." *turns to the other girl* "And hi, you're Casey's other roommate? Haven't formally met you. Satoshi Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."  
Erika: "Erika Debbie Hikami. I'm from Celadon City of this region. We're in Cabin 205. And aww, your Pikachu is so adorable!" *strokes Pikachu's tail*  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"

And now, we switch to see what Tracey's up to.  
Tracey: "Bounty. The quicker picker-upper!"  
Ok, never mind that.

Switch to Iris and Misty back at the Pokémon Center. It's 1:45pm. They're about to leave.  
Iris: "That wasn't so bad! Your ankle is healing fine!"  
Misty: "Now I can go beat up Serena! Let's go!"  
Iris: "NO! You need to walk with me some more so you can exercise that joint and so that you can clear your mind and stop being so angry. You missed lunch, so I'll treat us somewhere. Now, come on."  
Misty: "Fine!"

2:06pm at Cabin 206. Serena is outside, walking slowly.  
Serena: *thinking* (H-- Here goes nothing... M-- Maybe she's not even there.)  
Serena listens at the door for a little bit. She hears nothing, so she carefully unlocks the door and creeps inside.  
Serena: "H-- H-- Hello?"  
She sees no one.  
Serena: "I guess there's nobody here... I don't have to keep walking around outside hiding, then. B-- But she's gonna kill me when she gets back..."  
Serena remains apprehensive as she watches TV in the cabin. She fearfully begins pacing. It's 3:02pm.  
Serena: "I-- I can't take it... I-- Is she coming back or what?"  
She goes to where the back bedroom is. She opens the door...  
Serena: "I won't go to sleep, I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit... Maybe I'll figure out what to do..."  
She lays down and eventually drifts off to sleep.

Let's skip to 6:26pm.  
Suddenly, there's a loud banging and yelling in the living room of the cabin!  
Serena: *abruptly wakes* *thinking* (Wh-- What was that?! Whose voice is that?)  
Misty: *in the living room* "WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU NO-GOOD, ROTTEN, PIECE OF TRASH?!!"  
Apparently, Misty has barged into the cabin. The front door is wide open and Misty is frantically searching the living room and kitchen for Serena. Iris is not with her.  
Switch to Iris, who is off the campsite, but close by, running to get to the cabin.  
Iris: *running* "DAMN! I can't leave her alone for 2 minutes without her running off! I told her we needed to keep walking to calm her nerves, but nooo, she doesn't wanna listen! THIS IS BAD!"  
Serena: *meanwhile* *thinking* (Th-- This is bad, REAL BAD! I-- I gotta hide! NOW! But where?)  
Misty: "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, SERENA, YOU JACKASS?!"  
Serena: *gets out of bed and searches the bedroom* *thinking* (I don't know where to hide!)  
Iris is on the campsite and finally reaches the cabin, out of breath.  
Iris: *panting* "The door is just wide open? Man, what the hell?"  
Serena: *meanwhile* *thinking* (Maybe I can leave out of the window!)  
The bedroom door swings open! It's Misty!  
Misty: "THERE YOU ARE!!"  
Serena: *screams* "M-- Misty, lemme expl--"  
Misty runs to Serena and grabs her by the shirt, shoving her against the wall. Serena screams loudly. Misty slams Serena down to the ground and begins kicking her repeatedly.  
Just then, Iris comes to the bedroom door and sees the beatdown. She runs to Misty, trying to pull her away from Serena. Misty shoves Iris down and keeps kicking Serena, who is trying to protect herself.  
Iris: "Misty, STOP!"  
Misty: "I'M GONNA KILL THIS GIRL! KILL HER!!"  
Iris once again tries to pull Misty away. She does, and she tries to hold Misty back, who still tries to get to Serena.  
Iris: "WOULD YOU CALM DO--"  
Misty: "SHUT THE HELL UP! SERENA, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! PAY FOR THIS!"  
Serena lays on the floor, crying.  
Iris: "MISTY, PLEASE CALM DOWN! PLEASE!"  
Misty: *breathing heavily* .......... "Screw this. I'm gonna go take a walk. Don't follow me." *leaves the bedroom and the cabin*

Iris: "Umm.... A-- Are you ok? Lemme help you up."  
Iris helps Serena up, who is wiping her tears away.  
Iris: "Look... I... I'm sorry that happened. I know it was an accident when you knocked her in the river. But... she really just doesn't like you. I tried to keep her with me, but she escaped when I was trying to get my Axew back to me."  
Serena doesn't say anything.  
Iris: "You hurt? You need to go to the Pokémon Center?"  
Serena: *shaking* "N-- N-- No, I-- I just need to rest... I'll be fine."  
Iris: "Yeah, you just rest in here. Don't worry, I'll talk to Misty when she returns. She won't assault you anymore. And look... For a while, I've been thinking that we're being kinda... harsh to you... I don't know, you just seem very nice and harmless. Like, you're not trying to hurt anyone. So, umm... I guess I can be nicer to you. We could actually maybe be friends. Misty won't feel the same, though, so just be on your toes when you're around her. Now, get some rest, Serena."  
Serena: "O-- Ok... Umm... Thanks, Iris."  
Iris: *smiles* "No problem, buddy!"

7:22pm. The door of Cabin 103 is unlocked from the outside.  
Brock: "Oh, hey, Ash. You must have been out hanging with Dawn."  
Ash: "No, I haven't seen her since around noon. She had plans for today again."  
Brock: "Oh. So, where have you been?"  
Ash: "Just doing some thinking."  
Brock: "Cool! You're finally ready to take over the world?"  
Ash: "Not yet. I'm trying to decide someth--"  
Drew: *enters the living room* "Hey, Ash."  
Ash: "Sup Drew! Did you finally turn that oven off?"  
Drew: "Shut up."  
Ash: "Anyway, I... I think I need to make a very tough decision, guys..."

7:36pm. The door of Cabin 206 opens.  
Iris: "Oh hey, Kasumi."  
Misty: *frowning* "Where's Serena?"  
Iris: "She's resting in the back. Look, I need to talk to you."  
Misty: "About what?"  
Iris: "I think I've been too harsh with Serena and lately, I've just kinda been feeling bad for her. I-- I'm sorry, but... I might start being a bit nicer to her."  
Misty: "WHAT?! But we've always despised her! I thought we were a team, Iris!"  
Iris: "Look, I'm still your best friend... But this is just something I feel I should do. She doesn't really have anyone here to confide in. And after what happened today, I can't keep being harsh to her. You do what you want, but this is what I need to do. I hope you can accept that."  
Misty: "I'm too exhausted to give a damn right now. Fine, I accept. Be nice if you want. But, I still don't like her! She better not speak to me! And she still sleeps in the living room! I'm going to the dining hall with Gary, so bye." *leaves*

Skip to 9:04pm. Someone knocks at Cabin 207.  
Dawn: *answers* "Baby! Hi!"  
Ash: "Hey, Hikari. Look, can you step outside for a bit?"  
Dawn: "Sure!"  
They go outside and walk a small distance from the cabin.  
Dawn: "So what did you wanna talk about? Have you taken over the world yet?"  
Ash: "No, not yet. I wanna talk about us."  
Dawn: "Of course! I love that we're a couple! We're so wonderful together!"  
Ash: "I disagree. Look, oftentimes, I'd try to arrange hangouts with us, but they rarely go as planned. You're either doing something with your roommates or not 'feeling like it', whatever that means. I'd then try to arrange future plans to try again, but those aren't that successful, either. I think we should break up."  
Dawn: "W-- W-- Wait, what? You're serious?"  
Ash: "You just seem too busy for a healt--"  
Dawn: "Wait, don't do this, Ash. Don't! We can talk ab--"  
Ash: "Please let me finish. You just seem too busy for a healthy relationship. I feel that I'm just holding you back. You should have all the fun in life that you wanna have now. Plus, it's just that... I gotta have a certain mutual kind of connection with someone in order to stay close. And it feels like I'm giving most of the effort in the relationship, and you're not even giving half of it back. I just... I just can't pretend that I'm ok with that anymore. So, I feel that this is for the best, Hikari... You'll be fine. There's someone out there for you!"  
Dawn: "N-- No... I'm sorry, Ash. Really. I don't know why I wasn't showing you that I care, but I really do! If we could just talk this out--"  
Ash: "This is for the best. You'll be fine, I promise. I should probably get going, now."  
Dawn: "...... B-- But I don't want you to go..."  
Ash hugs Dawn.  
Ash: "I wanna see that world-famous smile on your face! Come on."  
Dawn: *slightly smiles* "O-- Ok, haha."  
Ash: "That's better! I'll see you around, Dawn." *walks away*  
Dawn: *looks slightly sad* ............


	26. Season 2: Chapter 9

We now skip 11 days to Friday, July 8th, 2016. It's 10:38am. We join Ash walking with Serena through the woods near the campsite.  
Serena: "You've had a lot more time to hang out with me ever since... well, ever since what happened."  
Ash: "You mean the break up? It's fine, I don't mind talking about it. Yeah, Dawn's intentions were great, but a relationship just wasn't meant for us. She and I are better off as friends."  
Serena: "So, like... where is she?"  
Ash: "Uhh... I don't know. Haven't really heard from her since the break up."  
They hear a noise and come across a boy doing backflips off of a tree.  
Ash: "Sanpei! What's up?"  
Sanpei: "Hey, Ash! What brings you out here?"  
Ash: "Just walking with my friend, Serena. Too bored to stay in my cabin."  
Sanpei: *to Serena* "Nice to meet you!"  
Serena: "So, uhhh..... what are you?"  
Sanpei: "What do you mean? I'm a ninja!"  
Ash: "Yeah Serena, Sanpei is an actual ninja. He's from Kalos, too: a village called Ninja Village."  
Sanpei: "You're from Kalos, too, Sophia? Cool. Yeah, I live there with my two brothers, Ippei and Nihei. I'm the youngest. Nihei just turned 24 six days ago. They're ninjas, too."  
Serena: "Oh, nice to meet you, too!"  
Ash: "So, were you doing some cool ninja training stuff? Teach me! I can run up trees!"  
Ash suddenly tries to do a backflip off of a tree. He falls flat on his face.  
Serena: *gasps* "You ok, Ash?"  
Ash: "Uhh, yeah. What the hell is happening with my life?" *gets up*  
Sanpei: "I probably can't help you be a ninja, Satoshi. But, I can offer something else... a battle! I've wanted to battle you for a while now, so how about it?"  
Ash: "Ha, you know I accept! We'll have it today after lunch. How's around 2:00?"  
Sanpei: "Sounds like a plan!"

Meanwhile, let's go to Cabin 205. There's a knock at the door.  
Melody: *answers* "Hey! Come on in."  
Bianca (Johto): "Hi, Melody!" *enters the living room* "So, where's Casey and Erika?"  
Melody: "I think Casey's still sleep and Erika went to Saffron Hall. Got some alone time, haha."  
Bianca (Johto): "Your roommate, Erika, is so cool. I saw her Weepinbell and she showed me some of her kimonos the other day! Plus, it's awesome that she's a gym leader who specializes in Grass-types!"  
Melody: "Yep, I've heard a bunch of stories about Celadon City from her. And oh, that reminds me. I need to tell you something... See... I've been thinking and... I think I might want to finally become a Trainer."  
Bianca (Johto): "Fleura, that's a great idea! You should learn from Erika!"  
Melody: "From rooming with her, I don't think her style would match mine. I don't know..."  
Bianca (Johto): "You wanna know something? I've always wanted to try being a Trainer, too! I would love to learn from Erika. You should try learning from one of my roommates, Zoey! She's very skilled and I think you could benefit a lot from her."  
Melody: "Well... Ok, I'll go for it. Thanks, Bianca. This is good because my sister, Carol, gave me something a long time ago in case I ever needed it."  
Bianca (Johto): "What is it?"  
Melody: "Nope, I'm not gonna reveal it until the time is right!" *chuckles*  
Bianca (Johto): "Haha, fine. Let's go meet up with Zoey; she's by the courtyard. Then, we can talk to Erika!"

Speaking of the courtyard, let's go there now. About 5 minutes later, we're there as Ash and Serena return there from the woods.  
Serena: "What do you wanna do now, Ash? Take over the world?"  
Ash: "Not yet. And I have plans for 11:00."  
Serena: "To do what?"  
Iris: *walks up* "Hi, Ash. Hi, Serena."  
Ash: "There you are, Iris. I was just about to tell Serena." *to Serena* "She and I are playing tennis."  
Serena: "Tennis? That's it?"  
Ash: "Yep. We set it up yesterday."  
Iris: "Wanna play with us, buddy?"  
Serena: "Uhh, no, I think I'll pass on this one." *laughs nervously*  
Ash: "I'll meet you at lunch, Serena, then you can come watch the battle."  
Serena: "Ok! See you two later!" *leaves*  
Iris: "You have a battle, Ash?"  
Ash: "Yep! Against..."  
Bianca (Johto): *rushes up with Melody* "ASH! Hey, there!"  
Ash: "Oh, hey Bianca and Melody."  
Melody: "Iris, you wanna hear my ocarina?"  
Iris: "Uhh, not now."  
Bianca (Johto): "We came here to speak to Zoey, but we saw you and agreed that we wanted to ask you something once and for all, Ash!"  
Ash: "Sure, what is it?"  
Melody: "We heard that you're single now and was wondering... Which one of us would you like to date next?"  
Bianca (Johto): "Pick me! I know how to paint!"  
Melody: "No, pick me! I have an ocarina!"  
Bianca (Johto): "No one cares about that ocarina!"  
Ash: "Girls, girls... uhh, I don't exactly like either of you in that way. I just see you two as friends. Sorry."  
Melody: "I told you he'd say that!"  
Bianca (Johto): *sighs* "Ok, sorry for bothering you, Ash!" *they both leave*  
Iris: "Well, that was something."  
Ash: *chuckles* "Not the first time that happened. Let's just go play tennis." *they depart*  
Bianca (Johto): "Well, that didn't go as planned. But anyway, let's talk to Zoey."

Bianca (Johto): *approaches Zoey* "Hey, Nozomi."  
Zoey: "Hey, Kanon."  
Bianca (Johto): "You've seen Melody around, right?"  
Melody: "Hi, there. Melody Hiramatsu."  
Zoey: "Yeah, I've seen you around. Zoey Williams."  
Bianca (Johto): "So Melody and I actually wanna try becoming Trainers. I'm gonna try learning from Melody's roommate, Erika. And Melody would like to try learning from you!"  
Zoey: "Wow, you two becoming Trainers? Nice. Ok, I can help her out. But that counts as your birthday present."  
Melody: "Oh, when's your birthday?"  
Bianca (Johto): "In 5 days on the 13th. I'll be 19."  
Melody: "Nice, mine's 4 days after: July 17th. I'll also be 19."  
Bianca (Johto): "Nice! So Zoey, come with us as we meet up with Erika at Saffron Hall."

11:24am. Cabin 102.  
Paul: "Your sunshine friend is getting on my nerves lately."  
Gary: "Hey, Barry is Barry. I don't condone his antics. I'm smart enough to not mess with you when you're in your moods, which is kinda constant."  
Paul: "Well, he doesn't seem to get any hints that I don't wanna be both--"  
The door then opens and Barry walks in.  
Barry: "I'm back!" *looks at Paul* "PAULIE!!! What's up, pal?"  
Paul: "Look, you little runt! I'm not your pal, your bud, nor your bro!"  
Barry: "Ok, so how about 'confidant'?"  
Paul: *to Gary* "Do something, you bum!"  
Gary: "I'd love to, but gotta meet up with Misty. See yall at lunch." *leaves*  
Barry: "So let's try some exercises to get that anger out of you, Paulie! How about we play Psyduck, Psyduck, Zangoose? I'll go fir--"  
Paul: "SHUT UP! Damn! If you keep bugging me, I'm gonna cut you! Don't underestimate the power of a knife!"  
Barry: "Who cares about your knife?!" *pulls out a spoon* "I HAVE A SPOON! YEAH!"  
Paul: "....... I-- I have no idea how to even respond to that."  
Barry: "AAAAAHHHH!!! FEAR THE SPOON!"  
Paul: "Screw this. Don't follow me." *leaves the cabin*

Meanwhile, let's check in at Saffron Hall. Melody, Bianca, and Zoey have already explained the situation to Erika.  
Erika: "Of course I'll help you out, Bianca. Sounds like fun. You and Melody will make excellent Trainers!"  
Zoey: "First order of business... you two need a Pokémon. We gotta go out in the wild to catch one for each of you. We'll start at around 1pm, so start planning on what you wanna look for!"

Uhh, what's next?... Oh yeah, 11:53am in Cabin 103.  
Brock: "Drew, just 2 more days! What are you gonna do for your birthday on the 10th?"  
Drew: "I'm not really big on birthday celebrations. Just gonna be another day for me."  
Brock: "Makes sense. But younger kids sure go crazy on days like that. Today's the birthday of one of my younger siblings, Mutsoko. We call her Cindy. She just turned 11 today."  
Drew: "Congrats!"  
Brock: "So Drew... what are you gonna do about that Brianna girl? I think she's taken quite a liking to you."  
Drew: "She doesn't even know me like that. I don't like her and I just wanna stay away from her."  
Brock: "Lucky. If I actually had a girl like me back like that, I'd be so pumped! Speaking of which, I'm gonna get my confidence back today at lunch! I'll get someone for sure!"

12:34pm. Tennis court. During one of the serves, Iris strikes the ball terribly, hitting Ash in the face.  
Iris: "Whoops! I'm so sorry, Ash! You ok?"  
Ash: "Yeahh... I see this sport isn't really your forte."  
A couple of minutes later, they finish up their tennis match and get their belongings.  
Iris: "It's been fun, Ash! Sorry again; I'm not that great of a tennis player, haha."  
Ash: "Don't worry, it's fine! I'm not excellent, either, but it was entertaining!"

1:13pm at the courtyard.  
Tracey: "Kenny and Sawyer... I've been thinking..."  
Sawyer: "Do tell us! Your thoughts are worthy of being written down!"  
Kenny: "What the hell is happening with my life now?"  
Tracey: "Why do people misspell my name all the time? There's an E in it. T-R-A-C-E-Y. It's the word, 'trace', because I love sketching, and then add a Y."  
Sawyer: "Interesting concern! What do you think, Kenny?"  
Kenny: "First, shut up, Tracey. Second, I'd rather eat lunch in hell. See you all later." *sees both Shauna's walking by* "Hey, Shauna 1 and 2." *leaves*  
Shauna (Kalos): "Where's he going?"  
Sawyer: "I think hell. It sounds like a fascinating place."  
Shauna (Kalos): *laughs* "I'm sure it is! Tessa and I were about to eat on our own, but since we're here, how about we join you two?"  
Sawyer: "Of course! I'm Sawyer Ohtani, in case you haven't met me yet."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Shauna. And she's also Shauna, but she responds to Tessa or Jocelyn when we're together so that it doesn't get confusing."  
Tracey: "Smart! Sawyer and I were going to a spot in the woods where a nice group of Squirtle assembles. Since Kenny is busy with hell, how about you two take his place after we eat?"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "That sounds cool with me."  
Shauna (Kalos): "I'd love to go!"  
Sawyer: "It's official, then! I have to write down your names so that I don't get confused, which I kinda already am!"  
Shauna (Kalos): *laughs*

Brianna: *meanwhile* *sees Drew* "Hey, Drew! Come get your early birthday present, sweetie! I got you a rose!"  
Drew: "Ummm, I can't. My entire clan was murdered by roses." *runs off*

Casey: *meanwhile* *walks up to Gary and Misty* "Misty, you can pick a better boyfriend than this hothead."  
Gary: "You know, Casey, this knife I'm using is just like your life: dull."  
Casey: "Hilarious. And why are you using a knife? A fork is the BEST utensil ever!"  
Gary: "No, a knife!"  
Casey: "FORK!"  
Gary: "KNIFE!"  
Barry: "YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! FEAR THE SPOON!!!"  
Casey: .........  
Gary: "You gonna say something, Misty?"  
Misty: "You should probably fear the spoon." *snickers*

Brock: *meanwhile somewhere else in the courtyard* "Hey, miss! The name's Brock! Your beauty just reeled me in! This is the catch of the day! Come with me for a marvelous getaway!" ... "Wait, lemme guess. You'd rather not? I understand. Bye." *hurries off*  
Lucy: *blushes and looks nervous* "Umm... I... uhh..."

2:08pm at one of the battlefields. Ash and Serena just walked up and see Sanpei waiting there.  
Sanpei: "You're late. A good ninja is never late!"  
Ash: "I thought we established I'm not a ninja, haha."  
Sanpei: "Well, let's get started! You have a referee?"  
Ash: "Serena, wanna be the ref?"  
Serena: "Me? Ok, sure!"  
Serena: "This will be a 1-on-1 battle! It will be between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Sanpei Uyeno of Ninja Village! BEGIN!"  
Sanpei: *gets out Pokéball* "Come on out, Greninja!"  
Greninja: "Ninja!"  
Ash: "Oh, that's the final evolution of the Water starter from Kalos. Cool. I caught this Pokémon in Sinnoh. Come on out!" *gets out Pokéball*  
Garchomp: "Gaarrrr!"

Sorry, didn't have enough time to show the whole battle. Why? Because shut up, that's why. Meanwhile, switch over to Zoey and Melody in the woods.  
Zoey: "You can't keep being this picky. You'll never find the Pokémon you want like that. Bianca already caught a Vulpix."  
Melody: "I'm... looking for a certain connection... I can't just pick any Pokémon."  
A Pokémon then comes out of the bushes.  
Eevee: "Eevee!"  
Melody: "YES! You're the one! So cute! You wanna be my first Pokémon?"  
Eevee: "Eevee Eevee!"  
Melody throws a Pokéball at Eevee and catches it.  
Melody: "Yes! I caught an Eevee!"  
Zoey: "Impressive. Plus, she's a female. Female Eevee's aren't that common. Now, we can leave here, take a rest, and get started with your training!"

About 2:12pm. The battle is still going on. Iris walks to the battlefield.  
Iris: "Hi, Serena! I finally made it to the battle!"  
Serena: "Hi, Iris! Glad you could make it!"  
Flannery: *walks up with Skyla* "I TOLD you there was a battle going on. And look, it's Ash!"  
Skyla: "Your future man, right? Haha."  
Flannery: "Oh, hush. It's not like you'd have any more luck than me."  
Skyla: "I wanna settle this once and for all. I'm asking him right after this battle."  
Sanpei: "Water Shuriken!"  
Greninja: "NINJA!"  
Ash: "Protect! And then, Dragon Rush!"  
Garchomp's appendages on its head glow blue and it releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. It then slams into Greninja with full force.  
Greninja: *fainted* "Ninjaaa..."  
.........  
Ash: "Uhh, Serena?"  
Serena: "OH, sorry! Greninja is unable to battle! The winner is Ash!"  
Sanpei: "Greninja, return." *returns it to the Pokéball*  
Sanpei: *shakes Ash's hand* "That was a great battle, Satoshi. You don't need ninja skills when you can battle like that!"  
Ash: "Thanks, Sanpei! You were great, too!"  
Sanpei: "After a quick stop at the Pokémon Center, I'll get going. Until next time!" *they wave bye and Sanpei leaves*  
Iris: "Congrats, Ash!" *to Serena* "Hey Serena, we still got time to hit the mall if you want!"  
Serena: "Sure, I'll go!" *to Ash* "You wanna come too, Ash?"  
Ash: "I'll pass this time, but thanks!"  
Serena: "Congrats again, Ash! See you later!" *she and Iris depart*

As Ash talks to Pikachu and gathers his things, Skyla comes up to him.  
Skyla: "Hey, Ash! You did a great job out there! Hey, I had a question."  
Ash: "Thank you and what is it?"  
Skyla: "Well, I was the first one you met at this camp and we got along great, and I was wondering--"  
Ash: "You about to ask me on a date?"  
Skyla: "Uhh... how did you know?"  
Ash: "What do you think I am, dense?"  
Skyla: "Uhhhhh......"  
Ash: "I don't like you in that way, Huuro. Sorry, can't we just be friends?"  
Skyla: "Uhh, of course. My bad." *walks back towards Flannery*  
Flannery: "So, he's your boyfriend now?"  
Skyla: "No. Rejected me. You ask him. I'm gonna go. Good luck." *leaves*  
Flannery: *walks up to Ash* "Hey, guy! Great battle! I wanna ask you something. But first, how are you today?"  
Ash: "Thanks, Asuna. And a little annoyed."  
Flannery: "Why?"  
Ash: "I've been single for like a week and a half. And just today, I've been asked by 3 girls for a relationship. And it's not that I'm not ready, I just need to find the right girl. And I'm just tired of being asked so much."  
Flannery: "Oh.... Yeah, I get ya."  
Ash: "So, what did you wanna ask me?"  
Flannery: "Umm... nothing... Just about... battle strategies you used... But I can do that another time. I gotta get going, so see ya around, Ash."  
Ash: "Ok! See ya, Flannery." *she leaves*  
Ash: *sees someone walking up* "Oh, hey! Haven't seen you in a little while. How have you been?"

2:47pm. Cabin 100. Sanpei walks in.  
Sanpei: "Sup, Conway. Just got back from a battle. What you up to?"  
Conway: "Figuring out the formula for instilling several feelings of apprehension among the human species for a certain consumption tool, which shall actually contain all elements vital for domination over the planet!"  
Sanpei: "What does that mean?"  
Conway: "That you will all... FEAR THE SPOON!"

What the hell is happening with my life? Anyway, skip to that night. 9:25pm. Ash enters his cabin.  
Brock: "There you are, Ash! Heard about your battle earlier with Sanpei. Congratulations!"  
Drew: "Yep, nice job. So, where have you been all day? Haven't seen you since lunch."  
Ash: "I saw someone after the battle and I've been hanging with them all day. A lot of conversation happened. So guys, I'd like you all to say hello... to my new girlfriend!" *to the door* "Come on in!"  
May: *walks in* "Hello again, everyone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.... I did it.... Whoa. What's next?


	27. Season 2: Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ash just revealed this shocking news to the people in his cabin. We pick up exactly at that point.

Brock: "You two are in a relationship? Nice! How did that happen?"  
Ash: "May and I were just talking after that battle for quite a while. Eventually, I felt brave, so I admitted to her that I kinda liked her ever since I saw her at the camp. She then also admitted that she's gained some feelings for me. Etcetera, etcetera, and now we're boyfriend/girlfriend!"  
Drew: "That's wonderful! I think you two will be great together. I didn't know you even liked Ash like that, May!"  
May: *stares at Drew* .........  
Drew: "Uhh... May?"  
May: "Oh! Sorry!"  
Ash: "Hmm?..."  
May: "Yeah, Ash helped me to stop being so egotistical. I liked his influence and I think I need someone like him in my life to keep me on the right path."  
Someone knocks on the cabin door. Ash answers.  
Serena: "Hi, Ash! I'm back from the mall with Iris."  
May: "Hey, it's that girl, Svetlana!"  
Serena: "Uhh, yeah, that's me. I didn't know you were here, May."  
Ash: "You haven't heard the news. May and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now!"  
Serena: ...............  
Ash: "I was tired of being asked for a relationship lately from girls, but it was different for May. I actually asked her!" *chuckles*  
Serena: "Umm... s-- s-- ... so you're not available tonight?"  
Ash: "Nah, gonna hang with May a lot more generally! We're about to leave to tell her roommates next."  
Serena: "Uhh.... ok... See ya." *she leaves*  
Serena: *thinking as she walks* (Not again... Now, I'll never get to see him anymore...)

So next, we're gonna skip 3 days to Monday, July 11th. It's 9:14am in Cabin 205. The front door opens.  
Melody: *walks in* "Hey, Casey and Erika."  
Erika: "Hi, Melody! I see you're back from your early morning training."  
Casey: "So by the way, how is this training with Zoey going?"  
Melody: "Terrible. I suck."  
Casey: "Huh? I'm sure you're exaggerating."  
Melody: "I can't get ANYthing right! I don't get this crap. I still don't understand moves, abilities, nor strategies. I lose EVERY battle to Zoey's Pokémon. Look how early she got me waking up. 7:30? What 18-year-old with no job wakes up that early in the summer?!"  
Erika: "Give it time. You just caught your Eevee 3 days ago. You'll get it!"  
Melody: "Bianca's not having this trouble with you. Zoey's like a dictator. I get yelled at when I don't get stuff right, which I NEVER do! Ugh. I need to rest before our afternoon training." *goes to the back*

10:11am. Cabin 207.  
Dawn still lays in bed, even though she's awake now.  
Shauna (Hoenn): *opens the bedroom door* "Oh, hey Dawn. If you just saw that timestamp, it's past 10am. You've been sleeping in later than usual lately."  
Dawn: *sits up* "Yeah, you're right, Shauna."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "I'll say it again, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here. I know breakups can be hard and that you probably still miss Ash."  
Dawn: "Thanks. I-- I'll be fine... But, hey Shauna, while you're here, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Sure. What's up?"  
Dawn: "So, the other Shauna likes a guy at this camp named Trip. But, he's a jerk. He's so rude to people; he and I even argued before. I didn't tell her, but I don't think he's a good guy for her and I don't want her wasting her time on him."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "I'll take your word for that. But, knowing Shauna, she's very nice and I don't think she'll get mad if you just inform her how you feel. You're a good friend for looking out for her. So, you should tell her!"  
Dawn: "Thanks, Sh--"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Speaking of guys to like, I gotta admit... I'm kinda liking that guy, Tracey! He's so funny and random. Shauna and I have been hanging with him and his roommate, Sawyer. You should come with us today!"  
Dawn: "I think I'll just hang around here, but thanks anyway."

In case you forgot... Tree Fiddy! Ok, skip to the courtyard during lunch. It's 1:15pm. Someone walks up to Brock.  
Lucy: "Hey... So, your name's Brock?"  
Brock: "Uhh, yeah. Can I help you?"  
Lucy: "I'm Lucy Sparks. We sorta spoke briefly a couple days ago, but you left quickly."  
Brock: "Oh, that's right. You were about to reject me, right?"  
Lucy: "Well actually... umm... can we possibly go out sometime today? Maybe get to know each other some? I'm in Cabin 202."  
Brock: "Really? Of course! I'd like that. I'll see you later!" *they wave bye and Brock leaves*  
Lucy: *blushes and smiles* ...........

May: *meanwhile* "Hey Ash, how about we take a nice stroll through the campsite after this?"  
Ash: "Sure!"  
Pikachu: "Pika chu!"  
Drew: *walks by them* "Hey again! You two look great together! Wish me luck as I evade Brianna." *chuckles and walks away*  
May: *stares in Drew's direction* ..........  
Ash: ................

Shauna (Kalos): *meanwhile* *walks up with the Hoenn Shauna* "Hey, Sawyer and Tracey! 'Awesometastic' day we're having!"  
Sawyer: "Greetings, Shauna! And wow, a new word! Gotta write that one down!"  
Shauna (Kalos): *laughs*  
Shauna (Hoenn): "Hey, Kenji. So, what have you been thinking lately?"  
Tracey: "Now that you mention it... I've been thinking... How is there any skill in Pokémon battles? All you're doing is telling the Pokémon what moves to use."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "I always love your thoughts, Tracey!"  
Sawyer: "........... Wait, something doesn't feel right here..."  
Kenny: *runs up* "Shut up, Tracey!" *leaves*  
Sawyer: "That's better!"

1:58pm. Ash and May are walking through the campsite, passing by the swimming pools. Korrina runs up to them.  
Korrina: "Hey, Ash! Hello, May!"  
Ash: "Hey, Corni. What ya running for?"  
Korrina: *jogging in place* "Just doing a little jogging competition with my roomie, Bianca. We're just gonna lap around the pool and run back to the courtyard. I got her beat by a mile, though."  
Bianca (Unova): *runs towards them* "Hey, Korrina! I'm catching up to you more now! I might actually bea--"  
She suddenly trips close to them, knocking Ash into the pool!  
May: *gasps* "Ash!"  
Ash rises to the surface, spitting out water.  
Korrina: "Don't you ever watch where you're going, Bianca?"  
Bianca (Unova): "OH, ASH, I'M SO SORRY! I-- I tripped and-- I'm such a klutz!"  
Ash: "Look, it's cool, Bianca. The water feels good anyway. I guess I'll go change. Meet me at Saffron Hall, May."

Meanwhile, let's check in briefly at Cabin 203.  
Skyla: "You never made it clear. What are you gonna do about Ash? You still asking him?"  
Flannery: "After last time, he made it clear he's tired of being asked for a relationship. I'll just stay friends, I guess. Ah, well."  
Elesa: *overhears from the kitchen* "Oh yeah, speaking of Ash and relationships, he and May looked so cute together at lunch!"  
Flannery: "Wait, what? He's together with someone else?"  
Elesa: "That red-wearing girl. How is it that I know more about Ash's relationships than you two?" *chuckles*  
Skyla: "Wow... I just don't even know anymore..."  
Flannery: "Elesa, you get NO DESSERT!!"

2:15pm. We join Melody and Zoey in the middle of training.  
Eevee: *fatigued* "Eee..."  
Zoey: *angrily* "That's not right, Melody! Again! You gotta get better!"  
Melody: "I'm terrible at this! How do you Trainers do this so often?!"  
Zoey: "With no rest! That's how! Get back up and go again! You gotta be as fast as your Pokémon!"  
Melody: *sighs*

2:24pm. Ash has already changed clothes and goes to Saffron Hall. After walking some, someone taps his shoulder.  
Ash: *turns around* "What do you want?"  
Miette: "Ash, I... I wanna apologize for my behavior towards you and Dawn... I shouldn't have ev--"  
Ash: "It's ok, Miette, don't worry. You and I are friends again. It didn't go well with Dawn anyw--"  
May: *approaches them* "Hi, baby!"  
Ash: "Hey, May!" *they give a quick kiss* *to Miette* "Oh, May and I are together now!"  
Miette: "Oh, wow. Congrats to you two. I guess I should leave now." *exits*

Hey. Pay attention. We're gonna now skip 5 days to Saturday, July 16th. We're in Cabin 103 at 12:10pm. Ash, May, and Drew are there. The front door is swiftly swung open.  
Brock: "GUYS! I HAVE THE GREATEST NEWS!!"  
Drew: *happily* "You killed Cilan?!"  
Brock: "Even better! I finally have a girlfriend! Lucy!"  
Ash: "AWESOME! Good job!" *throws confetti in the air*  
May: "Congrats, Takeshi."  
Ash: "Brock, I've been saving that confetti for when you finally get a girl. That confetti is 10 years old."  
Brock: "But yeah, I've been seeing Lucy over the past few days and we finally decided to make it official! She's so wonderful!"  
Drew: "Now all that's left is for me to hopefully get a girl before this camp is over. I got 2 weeks; camp is over on the 29th."  
May: *stares blankly at Drew* ............  
Ash: *notices* .............

1:07pm at the courtyard.  
Barry: *approaches Paul's table* "Hey, Paulie! Let's eat together!"  
Paul: "No."  
Barry: "'Absolutely yes'? Glad you're on board! You like Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"  
Paul: "No."  
Barry: "Sure you do! I'll get you some later! So how's life?"  
Paul: "Terrible."  
Barry: "That's the spirit! What kind of milk do you want with your Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"  
Paul: "BARRY, I don't want any freakin' Cinnamon Toast Crunch!"  
Barry: "So that's EXTRA Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"  
Paul angrily pushes the table over. This gathers a few looks. He then walks away from the courtyard.  
Barry: "HEY! That table costs Tree Fiddy dollars! PAY UP!"

3:02pm. Melody and Zoey just got done with another training session.  
Zoey: "What's upsetting is that you're NOT improving, which means you're NOT practicing! You got a long way to go before you're ready to be a Trainer. PKU is FULL of skilled Trainers! We'll go at this again tomorrow morning!"  
Melody: "But tomorrow's my birthday!"  
Zoey: "Trainers don't get birthdays off! You and Eevee need to get better and soon! Be out here at 10am!"  
Melody: *sighs* "Fine..."  
Melody: *as she's walking back to her cabin* *thinking* (This stuff is way too difficult... Did I make the right choice? Am I good enough for any of this?...)

That day's over. Now, skip to the next day. Sunday, July 17th. 9:41am in Cabin 103.  
May: "You're from Hoenn too, Lucy?"  
Lucy: "Yep! Mauville City. But I was in Kalos last year for PKU; I'm already a student there. You guys will like it!"  
Drew: "Nice. Mauville is the largest city in Hoenn. You have any siblings there?"  
Lucy: "I have a sister who is 22, which is a year younger than me. Her name's Barbara. Guess she was too busy with life to come to this camp." *chuckles*  
Ash: "I think Misty's the only camper here with a sibling who attends the camp, too. Who are your roommates?"  
Lucy: "Zoey and the Bianca from Johto. I think Zoey's about to help Melody with some more training."  
Brock: "Cool. Now Drew just needs to ask Brianna out so he can also have a girlfriend!"  
Drew: "Hush, you know I don't like her. I need someone whom I can connect with and have fun spending time with."  
May: *stares blankly towards Drew* ..........

10:11am at Cabin 205. There's a knock at the cabin door.  
Casey: *answers* "Hi, Zoey."  
Zoey: "Sup?" *closes the door and enters* "And hey, Erika. Uhh, is Melody here?"  
Erika: "No. She just left a few minutes ago to meet up with you for training."  
Zoey: "I've been out there waiting for her since 10. I haven't seen her yet."  
Casey: "That's odd. She just said she was leaving to--"  
There's an abrupt banging at the door. Casey answers.  
Bianca 2: "HEY! IS MELODY HERE?!"  
Zoey: "I asked the same thing. She hasn't met me for training yet. Her roommates don't know where she is."  
Bianca 2: "THEN WE NEED TO MOVE AND FIND HER! SHE RAN AWAY!"  
Erika: "Huh? How do you know that?"  
Bianca (Johto): "Because look who came to my cabin a few minutes ago!" *points towards the ground*  
Eevee: *looking worried* "Veeee?"  
Erika: *gasps* "Her Eevee?! What?!"  
Zoey: "Damn it! All right, listen, everyone! We need to go out to the woods NOW to discuss how we're doing this! MOVE IT!"  
They meet at the outskirts of the woods.  
Zoey: "Everyone, split up! We'll search for Melody! Use your Pokémon to help! She couldn't have gotten far! We'll meet back here to regroup in about 30 minutes! GO!"  
Everyone disperses.  
Zoey: "I guess I'll use your help." *gets out Pokéball*  
Leafeon: "Leafee!"

Skip to 11:02am at that same spot.  
Casey: "Zoey, we haven't found any sign of her yet."  
Bianca (Johto): "Same here! I'm worried!"  
Erika: "Maybe we should get an Officer Jenny."  
Zoey: "That'll take even longer. I'm not giving up! You three go back by Cabin 205. I'll keep looking; if I'm not successful, THEN we get Officer Jenny. *to Bianca* "Give me Melody's Eevee, I'll keep an eye on her."  
Bianca (Johto): "Ok." *hands Eevee to Zoey* "Good luck!"  
Zoey: "Thanks. See you girls soon!" *leaves*  
Skip to 11:21am. Zoey's Leafeon notices something and Zoey follows.  
Zoey: "Well, look who we found."  
Melody: "How did you find me? Better yet, why?"  
Zoey: "You mind telling me what you've been doing here?"  
Melody: "Just sitting here thinking. About a lot. I was gonna run away from the camp, but I forgot I came here from an island, so I kinda can't leave on my own."  
Zoey: "What's this all about?"  
Melody: "Nozomi, I suck. I'm a terrible Trainer. I don't have what it takes. But even worse than that... This has got me wondering why I'm even trying to go to college. So many people there are Trainers and more skilled than me. I don't have a shot to make it there. I should've just stayed in the Orange Islands."  
Zoey: "Kinda weird that you pick your birthday to do this. But look, I'll admit... I was a bit tough on you during that training. I guess it's my nature. But I see what you're going through. My journey was difficult at first as well. I need to adjust to your level of experience when teaching. I believe you have what it takes to be an excellent Trainer. Don't give up! I'll support you. Plus, you have a very special friend."  
Eevee: *walks up to Melody* "Eevee!"  
Melody: "Eevee? I-- I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ever deserted you like that... That's not what a good owner does. Can you ever forgive me?"  
Eevee: *happily* "Vee! Eevee!"  
Leafeon: "Leeaaf!"  
Zoey: "And who knows? Your Eevee might turn into a Leafeon like mine! Now, let's get back to your cabin. Your friends are worried sick about you."  
Melody: "Actually, about that... There's one thing I need to do first..."

About 5 minutes later, we're back at Cabin 205. The other girls see Zoey and Melody walking back towards them. The girls are shocked at something they see...  
Melody: "Hey, gals!"  
Vaporeon: "Vaporeon!"  
Casey: "Your Eevee evolved into a Vaporeon?! Cool!"  
Melody: "Yep! I'm sorry that I left like that. I was having doubts on being a Trainer... But after encouraging words from Zoey, I'm gonna keep pushing forward! You girls are the best!"  
Bianca (Johto): "Glad you're back!... WAIT, is that the thing you were talking about that your sister gave you?"  
Melody: "YES! My sister, Carol, gave me a Water Stone years ago in case I ever became a Trainer. That's why I'm so glad I found an Eevee! Water's my favorite type and Vaporeon is my best friend!"  
Erika: "Looks like you got yourself your own birthday present!" *chuckles*  
Bianca (Johto): "I see you'll make a big challenge whenever me and you eventually battle! Right, Vulpix?"  
Vulpix: "Vulpix!"  
Zoey: "Next order of business... NO training today! It's Melody's birthday! We're celebrating!"

They all cheer and head out to celebrate. But, as for you humans reading this, we're gonna skip to one more scene that night. It's 10:06pm and we're outside Cabin 201.  
Ash: "We should break up."  
May: "... W... Wait, what? That's how you start the conversation?"  
Ash: "Oh sorry... that was supposed to be a thought... But I was gonna say it anyway... Yes, we should break up."  
May: "Wh-- What did I do?"  
Ash: "Haruka, we've had a good 9 days together, but every single time you're around Drew, I notice you staring at him... I'm not a sleuth, but I think you like him."  
May: "I-- I don't like him."  
Ash: "What do you think I am, dense?"  
May: "Uhhhh......"  
Ash: "It's ok if you like him. You can tell me. At least you're not cheating. If you honestly have feelings for him, I think you should tell him. He's a really nice guy."  
May: "Umm... Well, I..."  
Ash: "The story here is that I liked you, you liked Drew, and Drew likes his hair. Then, you started liking me, too. And you couldn't decide. I was just the only one to ask you out. Am I right?"  
May: "Umm... uhh... yes."  
Ash: "Thought so. So we're broken up. But, I think you need to talk to him and let him know how you feel. He's looking for a girlfriend before this camp ends anyway, if you recall."  
May: "I-- I'm so, so sorry, Ash... I feel like I wasted your time and--"  
Ash: "You didn't... I had a great time... You've really matured from when you got here. Now, I'll go. You take care, May."  
May: "Uhh, you too, Ash..."  
Ash leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left in the ENTIRE story! Thanks for making it this far! Almost done!


	28. Season 2: Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of camp here. Some questions need to be answered! They MUST be!

Ok, soooo we're gonna skip 2 days to Tuesday, July 19th, 2016. 11:48am in Cabin 103.  
Drew: "And then we started in the middle of a conversation so that the audience didn't have to hear it from the beginning!"  
Ash: *chuckles* "Well, I just wanna say that I'm glad you finally asked out Drew, May. That took a lot of bravery and I'm glad it worked out!"  
Drew: "Thanks to you, Ash. You gave May the confidence she didn't even know she had. And now I've finally found the girlfriend for me at this camp! You sure there aren't any hard feelings, Ash? I know you and her just broke up like 2 days ago."  
Ash: "None at all! It was for the best! Plus, I think you two are much more compatible. I don't think I'll be looking for another girl for a bit, at least not until PKU."  
Brock: "That's a good friendship you guys have! The ability to not let these kinds of things get in between you. Nice!"  
May: "Yeah, thanks, Satoshi. You're a great friend. Anyway, Drew and I were about to head to my cabin to tell my roommates the news. I guess we'll see you two soon at lunch."

12:29pm in Cabin 207. Dawn's in the living room; the Kalos Shauna walks in.  
Shauna (Kalos): "It seems to be July 19th, which can only mean one thing... Happy birthday, Hikari!"  
Dawn: "Thanks! My mom wanted me to visit her today, but that's too much effort when the camp ends in only 10 more days."  
Shauna (Kalos): "True!"  
Dawn: "Hey, uhh, Shauna... I wanted to tell you something."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Sure! What is it?"  
Dawn: "Umm... it's about Trip. I know you like him, but... I don't think he's right for you."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Why not?"  
Dawn: "He's incredibly rude. I spoke to him before and we didn't get along at all. He's not nice, and I don't think he's anywhere near the type of guy you deserve."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Oh, really? Wow. Thanks for telling me this, Dawn."  
Dawn: "No problem! That's what roomies are for! So, do you think you'll set your eyes on another guy here?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Yes! Trip!"  
Dawn: "Huh?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Look Dawn, I appreciate you looking out for me. But, every interaction is fresh and pure. I wanna speak to him for myself and see how he's like. He might even like me back! I'll do it after lunch."  
Dawn: "Uhh... ok, Shauna. If it makes you happy, then go for it!"

1:10pm at the courtyard during lunch. Ash approaches Serena and Iris.  
Ash: "Hey, girls! Misty's not with you two?"  
Iris: "Hi, Ash. She's with Ursula and Miette. So, you've been pretty busy with the ladies lately. Got your eyes on anyone else?"  
Serena: .........  
Ash: "Nope. Ever since the break-up with May, I feel that I need to enjoy the single life for a while; too many negative things have happened with these past couple of relationships."  
Serena: "So Ash, what are you doing after lunch? Any plans to take over the world?"  
Ash: "Not yet, but I don't really have any plans. You and Iris wanna go for a walk with me and Pikachu?"  
Iris: "I was gonna train with Axew, but you two can go ahead!"  
Serena: "Yeah, I'll come with you, Ash!"  
Meanwhile, switch over to Drew and May walking to their table; Brianna intercepts them.  
Brianna: "Where are you going, Drew? Come eat with me! I did my research and found out that roses CAN'T murder clans! So you have no excuses; let's have a great time, handsome!"  
Drew: "I'm eating with May. We're in a relationship now."  
Brianna: "What?!" *to May* "You never told me this! We're roommates!"  
May: "We came to the cabin earlier to tell you two, but you weren't there. Only Valerie was. I asked Drew out this morning."  
Brianna: *angrily* "Fine! Just forget about it! You win this round, Drew Rogers!" *leaves*

Skip to 1:48pm. Ash and Serena are walking through random alleyways of the campsite. They walk towards a fountain.  
Ash: "I wonder how it'll be like when I finally take over the world."  
Serena: "Huh?"  
Ash: "Oh sorry, that was supposed to be a thought. By the way, Serena, May asked out Drew this morning. They're a couple, now."  
Serena: "Oh... umm.... are you ok?"  
Ash: "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I told you that's the main reason I broke up with May: so that she could get together with Drew, because I knew she liked him. Drew and I are still cool."  
Serena: "Oh, that's great... So... you're really not gonna ask out another girl here?"  
Ash: "Nope. I've had a girl here so far who didn't make time for me and one who liked someone else. That's enough for one summer. Maybe PKU will be better."  
Serena: "Oh, ok... I ask because you don't wanna let any opportunity go to waste... I know this guy with spiky, dark hair who wears hats and has an Electric-type Pokémon that never goes in its Pokéball. He hangs with a girl that's shy and quiet, and they might be great together, but he never asked her out."  
Ash: "That guy sounds like an idiot."  
Ok, so they suddenly see a girl running towards them.  
Bianca (Unova): *running and looking scared* "AAHHH! Out of the way! Beedrill!"  
She bumps right into Ash, knocking him in the fountain!  
Serena: *gasps* "No! Ash!"  
Ash resurfaces, glaring at Bianca.  
Ash: "BIANCA! What is the matter with you?!"  
Bianca (Unova): "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!!"  
Ash: "There aren't even any Beedrill chasing you!"  
Bianca (Unova): "I like walking around on my own through the woods and I thought I saw a Beedrill. But now, I think it was just a yellow and black piece of cloth in a tree. I'M SO SORRY, ASH AND SARGENTINA!"  
Serena: "Umm, it's Ser--"  
Ash: "Don't worry, Bianca, it's fine. I'll just go change clothes. Serena, I'll come get you from your cabin later."

A few minutes later, we're back by the courtyard. Shauna (the Kalos one) catches up to Trip as he's walking away.  
Shauna (Kalos): "Hiya, Trip! How are ya?"  
Trip: "Who the hell are you?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Umm... I'm Shauna Summers. I'm from Kalos. What are you up to?"  
Trip: "I'm about to take my pictures to be developed. Now, are you done bothering me?"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Umm... sorry, I just wanted to say hi..."  
Trip: "You've said it. Now begone, heathen. I don't have time for trivial conversation."  
Shauna (Kalos): *walks away* *thinking* (Wow... Dawn was right! He IS mean! What did I ever see in him?)

Meanwhile, let's go to Saffron Hall in the computer lab.  
Ursula: *enters the room* "Well, look who we have here. I knew I saw you come here."  
Paul: "What do you want? The last time we hung out, you had me running to catch up with you and Miette."  
Ursula: *chuckles* "Yep! But no, I just wanted to talk."  
Paul: "What's there to talk about?"  
Ursula: "Your anger. I saw you knock that table over at lunch Saturday. I wanted to know the source of these emotions. Not to fix them, but to understand them."  
Paul: "I don't have any anger."  
Daisy: *enters* "Hi! Just came here to check my e-ma--"  
Paul: "THE COMPUTER LAB'S CLOSED! BEGONE, HEATHEN!"  
Daisy: "Ok! Gosh!" *leaves*  
Ursula: *folds her arms, smiling connivingly*  
Paul: "Ok fine, I have anger... It's a lot of crap. It's my older brother, Reggie, who is the opposite of me. Always talking about love for Pokémon and other nonsense. It's the fact that I don't feel like my Pokémon ever get stronger. It's the fact that everybody treats me like an outcast because of my attitude. It's the fact that everyone just pisses me the hell off. I don't know, what more do you want?"  
Ursula: "No, I get it. We're surprisingly alike. Almost makes it seem like we should try being friends or something."  
Paul: "Hmmph..."  
Ursula: "How about we go get coffee and just chat?"  
Paul: "Why should I do that?"  
Ursula: "Don't give me that mess. You haven't met anyone else here who understands you, so I know you don't have anybody else. So, coffee?"  
Paul: "Ugh... You sicken me... Fine, I'll go."

Hmm, nothing else for today. So, we're gonna skip 6 days to Monday, July 25th. I should remind you that the camp ends on that Friday on the 29th. It's 2:44pm in Cabin 201.  
May: "How's your birthday going so far, Valerie?"  
Valerie: "Not bad. Feels great to be 23. I actually have some news. I won't be going back to PKU in the fall. I had a great year there, but I need to pursue other interests in my home region, so I'll be headed back to Ecruteak City in Johto after this camp ends."  
May: "Aww! I thought we would be roommates!"  
Valerie: "Sorry, buddy. Brianna can room with you next year when she also joins PKU."  
May: "Brianna, you wanna--"  
Brianna: "NO! You stole my man! I don't know you!" *pouts*  
May: *laughs* "I'll have to find some other girl to room with, then."

It's 3:56pm. Iris and Serena just left Saffron Hall and walk past Trip.  
Trip: *notices Serena looking* "What are you looking at?"  
Serena: *nervously* "Uhh, I-- I--"  
Trip: "You got a problem, Sequoia?"  
Iris: "HEY! Do YOU got a problem?!"  
Trip: "Who the hell do you think you're talking t--"  
Iris: "Who the hell do YOU think you're talking to?! Serena's my friend! You got a problem with her, you got one with me!"  
Trip: "You got some kind of attitude, you punk! What's your name?!"  
Iris: "I'm Iris Tsuna Yabusaki, fool! Don't you forget it!"  
Trip: "Well, Iris, here's my damn response! We should go out on a date!"  
Iris: *happily* "I accept, you stupid jerk! Let's go right now!"  
Iris and Trip hold hands and begin walking away.  
Iris: "Bye, Serena! See you later!" *leaves with Trip*  
Serena: "...... WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED??!!"

I have no idea, Stefena.  
We're just gonna end that day there and skip 2 days to Wednesday, July 27th. It's 6:47pm in the auditorium. All campers are gathered.  
Professor Oak: "This camp has been a big success! You've all been wonderful. As you all know, Friday is the day we all go back home and the camp ends. So for tomorrow, there won't be any sessions, but a small sort of going-away party for you all as you get ready for PKU in the fall!"  
Professor Sycamore: "That will start at 1pm tomorrow. Use that time to mingle some more since you may not see some of your friends for a while. Remember that at PKU, you all get only one same-gender roommate, so decide whom you wish for this to be. See you all tomorrow! Have a wonderful and safe night!"  
Barry: "AAAHHH!!! STOP TELLING US HOW TO LIVE OUR LIVES OR YOU'RE PAYING A FINE!!!"

The campers exit Saffron Hall. We're outside as Gary walks up to Ash.  
Gary: "You. You need a girl."  
Ash: "What, Gary?"  
Gary: "You know it's true, Ashy-boy. One of the main things I wanted to happen at this camp was for you to get a girl. You've had good luck with girls liking you here, but neither relationship worked out for you. Misty and I are still together, but I want you to have someone, too."  
Ash: "I'm not asking out another girl here. I'll just wait until PKU."  
Gary: "You don't know if you'll have a chance then. Look at all the other relationships at this camp. Yo, have you seen Iris and Trip?" *chuckles* "They-- They seem like one of those couples like-- like from those cheesy ass movies where they argue at each others' throats and then start making out the next second." *laughs*  
Ash: "Well it's not working out for me. I just need to wai--"  
Gary: "Where's that damn good cologne I gave you?"  
Ash: "I'm giving that crap back to you tomorrow. I said I don't want it. And I don't want a relationship."  
Gary: "Yes you do, you just don't realize it. Here's what you're gonna do. Think about who you want. Ask her out tomorrow. I'll be checking in with you. I believe in you, Satoshi! Gotta run." *leaves*  
Ash: "Ugh. Damn that Gary."

Uhhhh, it's tomorrow. Thursday, July 28th. 11:31am in Cabin 102. The door opens.  
Paul: *enters* "Gary. Where's Barry?"  
Gary: "I have no idea."  
Paul: "I got something to tell you, but do NOT tell Barry... Ursula and I are now in a relationship."  
Barry: *overhears and enters the living room* "WOW! You have a girlfriend?! That's sooo sweet!"  
Paul: "HE WAS FREAKIN' HERE?! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
Gary: *laughs* "This was more fun!"  
Barry: "I think it's adorable that you got a 'wittle girlfwend!' No wonder you were so angry!"  
Paul: "This means nothing! I'll still knock your block off if I need to!"

12:05pm in Cabin 206.  
Iris: "Serena, I'm headed out to hang with Trip for a bit and then he and I will just go to that going-away party together! I'll see you there!"  
Serena: "WAIT!" *speaks in a lower voice* "Misty is still here... Don't leave me alone here with her."  
Iris: *also in a lower voice* "She's in the back getting ready to train with her Togepi. She's not gonna bother you."  
Serena: "Ummm...."  
Iris: "See ya!" *leaves the cabin*  
2 minutes after Iris leaves, Misty enters the living room. She sees Serena and then starts to leer at her.  
Misty: *glares at Serena angrily* ..............  
Serena: *looks scared* ...............  
Misty: *still glaring* ..................  
Misty exits the cabin.  
Serena: ..................

Ok, so it's 1:09pm at the going-away party that's in the courtyard. Dawn approaches Ash.  
Dawn: "Umm... hi, Ash..."  
Ash: "Hi, Dawn. It's been a while."  
Dawn: "Yes, it has... Umm, I'm sorry things didn't work out with Haruka."  
Ash: "Thanks, but it's fine. She's with Drew now and I think this is even better for her!"  
Dawn: "Cool... Uhh... how have you--"  
Just then, Shauna, the other Shauna, Tracey, Sawyer, Kenny, and Barry walk up to them.  
Shauna (Kalos): "Hi, Ash! And hi, roomie!" *Ash and Dawn greet them*  
Barry: "As you all know, I'm Barry! It's a great day for paying fines!"  
Kenny: "Wassup, Dee Dee!"  
Dawn: "Kenny, stop calling me that!"  
Barry: *to Dawn* "He's gonna call you 'Dee Dee' or else you're getting NO DESSERT!"  
Shauna (Hoenn): "There's something we wanted to share with you two!"  
Sawyer: "There are lovebugs in the air because the Kalos Shauna and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend!"  
Tracey: "And I'm also in a relationship with the Hoenn Shauna, AKA Tessa!"  
Ash: "Really? Wow! Two newly-formed couples! Congrats!"  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!"  
Tracey: "Hey Ash, I've been thinking... Why do you have a Z on both of your cheeks?"  
Ash: "Shut up, Tracey."  
Shauna (Hoenn): "My man's thoughts are so wonderful!"  
Sawyer: "I must write this excellent dialogue down!"  
Kenny: "I don't even know why I'm with these people."

Meanwhile, Casey approaches Gary and Misty.  
Casey: "Ugh, you two are still together?"  
Gary: "That's right!"  
Casey: "'Right'? No! Left is the BEST direction ever!"  
Gary: "NO, right is!"  
Casey: "LEFT!"  
Gary: "RIGHT!"  
Casey: "LEFT!"  
Gary: "RIGHT!"  
Misty: "I say it's left. Casey wins!"  
Gary: "Dammit! You're supposed to be on my side!"  
Misty: "You're so cute when you're mad!" *giggles*

Skip all the way to that night. It's 10:27pm. Someone knocks on the door of Cabin 103.  
Ash: *answers* "Can I help you?"  
Gary: *slightly smiling / smirking* "You. Let's talk outside."  
Ash: "Gary, it's almost 10:30, we can talk in the mor--"  
Gary: "Hey, hey, hey, hey....... shut up. Outside."  
They walk outside. (Duh!)  
Gary: "So, did you ask out a girl today?"  
Ash: "No."  
Gary: "Come on, Ash. By the time college starts, the other single girls might be taken or you might hardly get to see them."  
Ash: "Yeah, but--"  
Gary: "But nothing! You've proven you can land a relationship easily. Love is a wonderful thing. Being a Pokémon Master is a good goal, but what's the point if you're alone?"  
Ash: "Ugh. Damn, you're adamant. Fine, but even if I did ask someone, who would it be?"  
Gary: "Well, I did some digging around. In your age group, there are only 14 single girls left at this camp. This story would be too long if I listed them all, so I'll just list the ones you've turned down: Korrina, Lyra, the Bianca from Johto, Melody, and Skyla."  
Ash: "Uhh... how do you know all of this?"  
Gary: "I know everything, fool! Plus, there's Dawn. You broke up with her, but she's still single. And I can see she still misses you."  
Ash: "You're delusional."  
Gary: "I'm not denying that, but it's true. There's also Heather."  
Ash: "Who the hell is Heather?"  
Gary: "The pink-hatted girl that lost your mom's necklace."  
Ash: "DAMN IT, her name is Serena!"  
Gary: "That's what I said. She's single, too. I don't know much about her, though; she's too quiet."  
Ash: "She and I are just friends. But, uhh... I did kinda like Korrina's energy when I first saw her."  
Gary: "There ya go! So there's Korrina, Dawn, and Setrina. So, Shalour, Pearl, or Amour?"  
Ash: "What?"  
Gary: "Oh, my bad, I thought you knew what those were. Or, you can pick another of the girls I named. Now, decide! You've had all day. You need to ask the girl out in the morning before she leaves."  
Ash: "Damn that Gary."  
Gary: "Huh?"  
Ash: "Oh sorry, that was supposed to be a thought."  
Gary: "So, who do you pick to be with, Satoshi Ash Ketchum?"  
Ash: "Hmmm...."

While he's thinking, I just wanna say that you all should think about saving 15% or more on your car insurance.  
Ash: "Ok, I've made my decision!"  
Gary: "NICE! Who's the girl?!"  
Ash: "I.... I'm gonna pick...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Did Jay just end this chapter there?!" YES, I did! Problem?! No? Great! :) ONE chapter left! Let's get it! Time to see how this all ends!


	29. Season 2: Chapter 12 (Last Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALE! The LAST chapter in this story is here! What's gonna happen?! AAAAHHH!!!! TREE FIDDY!!!

Hey, everyone. How's the weather? ..... Terrible? Nice! Ok, back to the story.

Ash: "All right, anyway.... I'm gonna pick...."  
Tracey: "Hey Jay, do you want some peanut butter cookies this time?"  
No, Tracey! I'm trying to tell a story here, dude!  
Ash: "Damn it... anyway.... I'm gonna pick.......... nobody."  
Gary: "Uhhh.... what?"  
Ash: "Gary, I've thought this through all day and I truly feel like a relationship isn't for me at the moment anymore. It's not just because of how badly my recent ones have gone. It's also because I feel like the last two relationships were MEANT to go poorly so that I can take a look at my life and realize that there are more important things to focus on for now. I have college coming up in a month and I can't falter in my Trainer duties. I'm sure I'll have chances to get a girl at PKU. And if the single girls are really taken by then, then it's probably just not meant for me. And I'm fine with that. I WILL be a Pokémon Master one day and I don't plan on staying alone. This is just what's best for me for now and I need you to accept that. Thanks for trying, anyway."  
Gary: "Wow, go Ash. So, this is your mind made up? Your final decision is that you're not gonna ask any other girl at this camp to be with you?"  
Ash: "That's correct!"  
Gary: "Alright then, Satoshi. Suit yourself. I tried. I'm sure you'll do great at PKU, especially with your battling skills. I'll just head back to my cabin now and finish packing for the morning."  
Ash: "Same for me as well. See you in the morning!"

WELL ALL RIGHT, THIS IS IT! Camp coming to a close! It's Friday, July 29th, 2016. 9:17am in Cabin 200.  
Korrina: "I have a long way back to Kalos, so I should get going. I've had a great time with you 3 wonderful roommates!"  
Lyra: "Same with me, it's been a blast. I can't wait until our paths cross again at PKU."  
Sakura: "It's gonna be a fantastic semester! I just wish Jay gave me more lines in this story."

Shut up, Sakura. I do what I want.

Bianca (Unova): "Yeah, I look forward to rooming with you, Korrina! And Sakura and Lyra, we'll have to visit your dorm sometimes as well!"  
Bianca's father comes to the door.  
Bianca (Unova): *they hug* "Daddy! Hi!"  
Bianca's Father: "Hey there, Bel. Nice to meet all of you. Let's get going, sweetie. We have to catch our flight."

Meanwhile in Cabin 205.  
Casey: "This is always the worst part: saying bye. You girls made this camp memorable!"  
Erika: "I agree! It's been fun."  
Zoey: "Yep! We'll meet up again when this fall semester starts in a month! Can't wait to see how far you 2 have come along as Trainers, Bianca and Melody."  
Melody: "I'm gonna finally be good enough to beat you in a battle, Zoey!" *chuckles*  
Bianca (Johto): "I expect great things from you and your Vaporeon, Melody!"  
Melody: "Same for you and your Vulpix! We'll have an intense battle!"  
Bianca (Johto): "We sure will, bestie!"  
Melody: "And thanks for not giving up on me, Zoey. You're really a wonderful teacher and a great influence!"  
Zoey: "Glad to have helped!"

How about Cabin 203? Let's go there next.  
Skyla: "I unfortunately have to take a plane to get back to Unova, so I should get going to meet up with my grandfather. What a couple of months this has been!"  
Flannery: "Hell yeah. It's amazing the kind of people we meet here. Don't forget to look for me at PKU when you get there since we'll be rooming there."  
Skyla: "Don't worry, I will! Have a safe trip back to Hoenn."  
Flannery: "AND DON'T FORGET TO FLOSS, TAKE YOUR VITAMINS, AND EAT YOUR VEGETABLES! OR YOU'LL GET NO DESSERT, YOUNG LADY!!"  
Skyla: *sighs*

10:03am in Cabin 103.  
Kenny: "Just thought we'd come over to say bye to the 3 of you!"  
Ash: "Glad you could make it! Our last day seeing each other until college."  
Brock: "Drew, Sawyer, and Kenny, it was good to meet you 3 here. And it was good to reconnect with you, Tracey and Ash! Seems like just yesterday that we all gathered here for the move-in day. Time flies, doesn't it?"  
Sawyer: "Exactly! I wish it would fly slower so I can write more of this stuff down!"  
Tracey: "Shenanigans await us at college in Kalos! Can't wait! It'll be me and Brock's second year there, and the rest of you will be freshmen."  
Drew: "I'm sure we'll all do well there. We always got each others' backs in times of trouble."  
Ash: "Even better, Drew, Tracey, Sawyer, and Brock, you 4 have relationships also, which is more to look forward to at PKU."  
Kenny: "Yep! I'm not looking currently. Oh, and Ash, I'm pretty sure Dee Dee still misses you! Just a heads-up, in case you want another shot with her!"  
Ash: "'Dee Dee'? ... Oh, Dawn? Hmm, I don't know, I guess I'll have to think about that." *chuckles*  
Tracey: "Before we go our separate ways, I've been thinking... Did you guys know there's an anime with people that look JUST like us where we're much younger and traveling on journeys? It's been going on since 1997."  
Kenny: "DAMN IT, shut up, Tracey!"

Meanwhile in Cabin 204  
Miette: "Some unlikely connections occurred here. But, I like it!"  
Misty: "Yep! I see that I have a lot more in common with you and Ursula than I do with Iris!"  
Ursula: "Indeed. I think the most unexpected connection is me and Paul. But, at least he can calm down some now since he's got me as a girlfriend to chat and hang with at anytime!"  
Miette: "Right. It didn't work out with me and Ash, but I'm happy for you, Ursula." *to Misty* "Also, congrats to you and Gary. You two have stayed together for quite a while!"  
Misty: "Thanks!"  
Ursula: "Misty, you about to ride back to Cerulean City with your sister? She's been a good roommate, by the way. Just kinda quiet around us. But, I don't blame her."  
Misty: "Yep! I came over here to wait on her."  
Daisy: *enters the living room* "Yeah, here I am! Sorry, had to make sure I didn't forget anything! Ready, sis?"  
Misty: "Yep, I'm ready, Daisy!" *to Ursula and Miette* "See you girls in a month at PKU!" *they all say bye*

Meanwhile in... Holy crap, this is a lot... Meanwhile in Cabin 206.  
Iris: "Serena, you be safe going back to Kalos!"  
Serena: "I will, Iris. Thanks for being such a good friend to me here."  
Iris: "No problem! And I'll be more than happy to be your roommate at PKU. I was gonna room with Misty, but I feel like you and I just click better!"  
Serena: *chuckles* "Yep! Just don't bring Trip over to the dorm please, because I'm pretty sure he still doesn't like me."  
Iris: "No worries! I'll be sure to only visit his dorm there. Well, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"  
Serena: "Uhh... nope! That's pretty much it! I guess I'll go wait on my mom to pick me up."  
Iris: "Ok! I'll leave then so I can catch my flight. Tell your mom I said hi!"  
Serena: "Will do!" *Iris leaves*

Ugh, how many more are there?... Ok, meanwhile in Cabin 201.  
Max: "May, where are your other roommates? They already left?"  
May: "Yep. We should do the same."  
Max: "There's no need to rush. With them gone, I'm making myself an official camper here! Finally!"  
Caroline: "Masato, we went over this. You have 2 more years before you can come here."  
Max: "2 years, 2 minutes, same thing! I'm gonna check out the bedroom!"  
May: "No you're not, Max!"  
Max: "You're not the boss of me!"  
Norman: "Do you got everything packed up, May?"  
May: "Yep! I'm ready to g--"  
Max: "WAIT! Where's this boyfriend of yours?! He already left?"  
May: "Yes. Drew had to leave early. I can visit him in LaRousse sometime... WITHOUT YOU!"  
Max: "We'll see about that! I wanna meet the young man one day!"  
Caroline: *chuckles* "I'm sure he's a gentleman. Anyway, let's head to the car."

AAAAHHHH SO MANY CABINS! 10:37am in Cabin 102.  
Barry: "What are you waiting for? Give me a hug!"  
Paul: "Barry, I'm not giving you a damn hug."  
Barry: "You're happy now! You got a girlfriend! You've opened up about the source of your emotions. I'm so proud of you!"  
Paul: "Hmmph. You're such a jackass."  
Barry: "But I'm a friendly jackass! Now, hug me or you're paying a fine!"  
Paul: "NO! But, umm.... I guess.... uhh.... Thanks for always being a friend to me.... I gotta head to Sinnoh. Bye." *leaves the cabin*  
Barry: "Ha, I knew he had a heart somewhere in there."

Meanwhile, we're outside near the front of the camp with Ash as he waits on Delia.  
Ash: "Pikachu, you don't really think there's an anime out there about us when we were younger... That couldn't possibly exist, right?"  
Pikachu: *laughing* "Piiikaaa!"  
Ash: "What's so funny, you stupid, yellow rat?  
Someone then walks up to Ash.  
Serena: "Hey, Ash....."  
Ash: "Hey, Serena! You waiting on your mom, too?"  
Serena: "Yes... Uhh... It's been a crazy time here, hasn't it?"  
Ash: "Of course! And it'll only get crazier from here! I'm looking forward to exploring more of Kalos!"  
Serena: "Yeah.... You've been a wonderful person here to talk to and hang out with. Thanks for still being my friend here, especially after... what I did. Sorry about that necklace again."  
Ash: "Hey, accidents happen. I couldn't stay mad at you."  
Serena: "So... I don't know if we'll even have any classes together at PKU, so.... in case this is our last time seeing each other for a while.... we should make sure we don't leave anything left unsaid.... Is there anything else you wanted to say before we go?"  
Ash: "Nope, not that I can think of. Anything you wanted to say?"  
Serena: "Umm.... well, I... I.... Uhh... No. I guess not. I suppose I'll just see if my mom has arrived yet. I guess.... Bye, Ash."  
Ash: "Alrighty! Bye, Serena! Have a safe trip home!"  
Serena walks away.  
Serena: *as she's walking* *thinking* (Serena, you're terrible at this... Just tell him how you feel!... No... I can't.... I just can't...)

Suddenly, someone taps her on the shoulder.  
Serena: "Oh.... Hey.... You're back?"  
Iris: *frowning* "Serena, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Serena: "Wh-- What did I do? Whatever it is, I'm sorry!"  
Iris: *smiling* "Go back and tell Ash that you love him!"  
Serena: "Y-- Y-- YOU KNOW?!"  
Iris: "Misty and I knew that 2 months ago. We just didn't care enough to talk about it. You made it so obvious. I didn't really leave earlier, I just waited around to see if you'd tell him. I can see you didn't tell him just then, so go back and do this!"  
Serena: "Uhh.... I mean, I--"  
Iris: "NO excuses! You can do this, Serena!"  
Serena: "I... I mean... I'm scared..."  
Iris: "Life is scary. But, if we don't take risks, we'll never get the rewards! So, go tell him before his mom comes... I believe in you. You're my best friend."  
Serena: ........... "Ok, I'll do it! Thanks so much, Iris! You're my best friend, too!"  
Iris: "I'm gonna actually leave now for real, because I do really need to catch my flight. Tell me how it goes over a video chat sometime! See ya around!" *leaves*

Serena goes back to Ash.  
Serena: "Actually, Ash... There's one thing I need to tell you..."  
Ash: "Oh, hi. What's that?"  
Serena: "Ummm..... I... I like you.... Like, in a 'more than friends' kind of way..."  
Ash: "........ Really?"  
Serena: "Yes.... I have ever since I met you.... I'm sorry that I never told you. I was for sure that you'd turn me down after me losing your mom's necklace. But yes, Ash.... I really like you.... A lot... And, I guess that brings up a very important question... Do you wanna start a relationship?"  
Ash: "No."  
Serena: ".... Huh?!"  
Ash: "Listen, Serena.... See, I think you're cool and all, but I just see you as a friend. I don't really have feelings for you. We don't always even have much to talk about because you're so quiet. And yeah, you DID lose my mom's necklace after stealing it from my room in the first place. That heirloom came from my grandmother. I forgave you enough to be friends with you, but I don't think I can look past that enough to be more than friends. I'm sorry, Serena.... But, I don't wanna be in a relationship with you."  
Serena: *trying to hold back tears* "O-- O-- Okay, Ash... I understand... I'm sorry for asking. That was stupid of me. I-- I should probably go. But first, here you go."

She gives Ash a necklace that has the black/white yin and yang symbol.

Ash: "Wh-- What is this?"  
Serena: "It's a necklace. It has the yin and yang symbol. Symbolically, it represents how me and you are pretty much opposites, with you being outgoing and energetic, and me being shy and quiet. But, those opposites work together to join those two halves into a whole that functions effectively. One can't live without the other. I bought that for you in June. I was gonna give it to you if you said yes to a relationship, but... You're such an amazing person, that I decided to give it to you anyway. It's the least I could do after losing your other necklace from your mom. Now, you can pass that down your family. Anyway, I'm sorry, Ash... I-- I'll just leave."

Serena walks away.  
Ash: *looks mildly shocked* ............

I wanted to say something random here, but Serena made me sad. DAMN IT!

As Serena walks away, Ash catches up to her.  
Ash: "Wait, Serena... Uhh... This was VERY thoughtful of you. It's the perfect replacement for my mom's necklace. I love it. I really do. Thank you so much."  
Serena: "Uhh... you're welcome."  
Ash: "Look, how about this? Me and you should try maybe going out sometime at PKU and getting to know each other even more, just to see how things go and to build up that trust again. THEN, if things go right, we could probably... see what the future holds for us and how close we are."  
Serena: "S-- So, are... are you saying that we can be..."  
Ash: "I'm NOT saying that we can be in a relationship automatically. I'm saying that we should stay friends and see how things go. Then, if we get closer, we can probably advance it to a relationship in the future. I just don't wanna eliminate that possibility with you anymore. Because, I feel like... You really do care. And that's all we really need... Someone who cares. What do ya say to that?"  
Serena: "Ash, I would LOVE that! I'm so glad you decided that! You-- You just don't know how long I've waited for you to say that! We could possibly be in a relationship one day! I'll be a great friend to you, Ash, I promise!"

Delia comes up to them.  
Delia: "Hey, Ash! Long time, no see! How was camp?"  
Ash: "It was a blast, mom! Meet my good friend, Serena!"  
Serena: "Hi, Ms. Ketchum! I'm Serena Nobles, from Vaniville Town in Kalos. I've been friends with Ash ever since his first day here."  
Delia: "That's great! Nice to meet you, Serena!"  
Serena: "That's not my name! It's... Oh, wait. That's right."  
Delia: *laughs* "Of course! What idiot would get that name wrong?"  
Grace also walks up to them now.  
Grace: "There you are, Serena! I almost forgot where your cabin was, so I'm glad you're already in the front."  
Serena: "Hi, mom!"  
Ash: "HI, Ms. Nobles!"  
Grace: "Good to see you again, Ash!"  
Delia: "You've met Ash before?"  
Grace: "Yes. The campers took a trip to Kalos last month and that's where I met him when Serena came to visit me. I'm guessing you're Ash's mother."  
Delia: "That's right! Hanako Ketchum, but call me Delia. Nice to meet you."  
Grace: "Likewise! I'm Grace. I think we should leave these two alone to finish their goodbyes."  
Delia: "Agreed! Ash, Grace and I will be off to the side talking about mom things, like mid-life crises, cramps, and menopause! Be right back!" *She and Grace exit*

Serena: "Ash, why doesn't your mom hate me for losing her necklace?"  
Ash: "I forgot to tell you this, but I never told her that you're the one who lost it. I just said that a girl lost it that I wasn't friends with anymore. She doesn't think it's you, since we're friends now. She doesn't need to know. But, I'll tell her that you bought me this new one! She'll love it!"  
Serena: "Thanks for that, Ash, and yep, I bet she will! She's very nice."  
Ash: "Your mom is, too. I wonder if we did become a couple, if she would approve of us."  
Serena: "Oh trust me.... she will..." *chuckles*  
Ash: "Well.... I guess we should get ready to depart from here."  
Serena: "I guess so. You're a great person, Satoshi. I'll prove to you that I can earn your full trust again, and maybe we can be more than friends one day. I'll wait however long it takes!"  
Ash: "With that dedication, it might happen sooner than you think! You might really be that other half that completes me. We make the perfect yin and yang."  
Serena: "We really do! I'll see you in about a month. I hope it flies by quickly."  
Ash: "I'm sure it will! See you later, Serpentina."  
Serena: *pouts* "Ash!"  
Ash: *laughs* "Sorry, I just couldn't resist!"  
Serena: *giggles* "You're so amazing, Ash. Can't wait to see you again. Until then, bye."  
Ash: "Bye, Serena."  
They go back to their mothers and leave the camp separately.

Oh yeah, I forgot about one more scene.  
Dawn: *looks sad* .............  
Shauna (Kalos): "Dawn, I'm sorry you didn't end this camp in a relationship."  
Dawn: "It's ok, Shauna. Thanks. It was my fault anyway. I didn't make enough time for Ash. I didn't show him that I care."  
Shauna (Kalos): "You gonna be ok?"  
Dawn: *smiles* "Yep, I'll be fine! I'll get someone at PKU, just like you have Sawyer. But until then, I have you as a best friend and future roommate!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Of course!"  
There's a knock at their cabin. Dawn answers.  
Johanna: "Hi, Dawn! I'm ready when you are. And hi, Shauna."  
Shauna (Kalos): "Hi, Ms. Berlitz! Good to see you again! I was keeping Dawn company until you arrived. I guess I'll go get my stuff now." *heads to the back*  
Johanna: "How was the camp? Had a good birthday?"  
Dawn: "Yes, mom. It was all fantastic."  
Johanna: "Remember what I said before you came here? Did you find a nice guy for you to be with?"  
Dawn: "Umm.... no. No, I didn't. But, it's fine, I don't need anyone now!"  
Johanna: "If you say so! I wanna hear all about the camp later. You never came to visit on the 19th." *Shauna walks back in with her stuff*  
Dawn: *chuckles* "I know, mom! I will! *to Shauna* "We're gonna leave now. You and I can video chat later!"  
Shauna (Kalos): "Sounds good with me! Bye, Dawn and Ms. Berlitz!"

They all say goodbye. Eventually, every camper exits the camp.

In the car on the way back to Pallet Town... Ash gets out Serena's necklace.  
Ash: "Hey, mom! I wanna show you something!"

Thanks for readin--  
Tracey: "HEY JAY! You want those peanut butter cookies now? They're so scrumptious!"  
TRACEY, GO THE HELL HOME!!!

The End. Thanks for reading Kanto Summer Camp! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL so much for reading this! It was fun to make! Check me out on YouTube if you haven't yet. I have a current dark story there called "Tears of the Fallen" and I'm putting a lot of effort into it! My YouTube link should be on my profile or just search for "Nocturnal Jay"! Thanks again!


End file.
